Burning
by Leika-kannon
Summary: Atena se las arreglo para revivir a sus guerreros.  Si los Goldies están de regreso, pero en que nuevos líos se meterán estos. Es un AU, con mis OC, Romance, drama, suspenso, batallas y los gemelos por todos lados XD
1. Capítulo I  Nuevas Reglas

**BURNING**

::Disclaimer::

Los Goldies, los dioses y compañía le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada no son de mi propiedad. Si lo fueran habría más escenas de Kanon y menos Saga, aunque tal vez abría más de duchas jijijiji XD eso es broma. Me tomare la libertad de usar elementos del anime y del manga del Lost Canvas, así que no les extrañe si menciono a alguno de los anteriores goldies.

Términos usados son amazonas y santos, no me agrada el término de "caballeros". Las Cloths por facilidad de escritura serán "armaduras", las "Scales" Escamas y "Surplices" Sapuris. Además de la terminología, "sama" para los dioses o para las dorados de parte de soldados o santos de menor rango. Los "divinos" son los bronceados principales. Y dejare como los de bronce al resto es decir Jabu y compañía. Con forme se amerite dejare aclaraciones.

EL fic está escrito posterior a la batalla del **overture**, con principios de **AU **Universo Alterno. No es Yaoi, pero he pensando en poner algunos guiños Shounen Ai, muy soft, nada serio principalmente será hetero el fic.

La primera parte la narrare yo, hay poco dialogo, las _cursivas_ son pensamientos, los diálogos están en **negritas**. Hay partes que las narran los que estén en escena. Espero no les enrolle mucho.

_**Saint Seiya Masami Kurumada.**_

_**Capítulo I. Nuevas Reglas.**_

Han pasado apenas 6 meses desde que la pelea entre Atena, Apolo y Artemisa llego a su fin. Los santos "divinos" estaban en su mayoría en buenas condiciones, a excepción de Pegaso que como siempre había acabado peor que el resto. Pero al menos ya no estaba en la silla de ruedas. Eso es lo que Atena y la mayoría de sus amigos pensaban.

Por su parte Atena, había tenido que estar yendo y viniendo de Japón a Grecia, por algunos nuevos "añadidos" a la línea de vida de la Fundación Kido. Y eso que Tatsumi había ayudado mucho, al menos diplomáticamente para resolver los problemas que habían surgido después de la derrota de los hermanos del Sol y de la Luna.

Crear documentos, pasaportes, residencias y demás había resultado una tarea más bien engorrosa; pero la actual dueña de la fundación estaba satisfecha con los resultados. Y podía considerar que lo que le quedaba de vida en la tierra seria tranquila tanto para ella, como para sus santos.

Siempre y cuando ningún otro de sus parientes decidiera que quería la Tierra para su propiedad, o que sus Santos formaran parte de su decoración. Y es por ese motivo que Atena estaba cansada, porque no llegaba a una solución con su Padre. Y es que a pesar de que todos los días desde el fin de la batalla, iba a ver al señor del Olimpo, con la finalidad de que todo quedara resuelto, no llegaba a mucho más.

**"Te concedí tu primera petición, ya los tienes de regreso, no necesitas nada mas."** Esa era la frase que la diosa de la guerra justa escuchaba día tras día, cada vez que iba a ver su Padre, ¿porque los olímpicos eran tan necios?, ¿Era tan difícil poner de acuerdo a los dioses?.

La visita de Atena al Dios de trueno le había valido como el regreso de su Elite; mas sin embargo Zeus había sido muy complaciente en ese aspecto y no solo los 12 dorados habían regresado, Shion y Kanon entre ellos, los santos muertos en las batallas, desde que Ares había entrado al Santuario, estaban de regreso.

Y eso le había ganado a Atena la situación en la que estaba; Hades y Poseidón se habían quejado inmediatamente; ambos alegando lo mismo, habían acabado con sus guerreros y sus "dominios" y ellos recibían un premio. Atena había salido a defender a sus guerreros y el asunto se había complicado, la poca paciencia de Zeus, aunado a los berrinches de sus hermanos, les habían otorgado a ambos dioses el derecho de que sus guerreros respectivos también volvieran a la vida. Y Atena- Saori no había podido decir nada ya que sería como echarse la soga al cuello. Por lo tanto tantos Espectros y Marinas estaban de vuelta.

Atena decidiendo aprovechar la situación expuso que por ella no había problema siempre y cuando se llevaran bien, con sus guerreros. Poseidón complacido no objeto más y quedo de tratar los asuntos diplomáticos con Atena directamente con ella, dando por terminado el asunto y saliendo del Olimpo.

No así Hades, que alegaba que los santos de Atena, no tenían derecho de volver a la vida después del daño que le habían causado a su cuerpo. En otras palabras estaba ofendido y dijo que no quería tratar con ella ni con sus santos y que si era necesario habría otro derramamiento de sangre tras lo cual se fue, haciendo caso omiso a Zeus, logrando que este se enfadara.

Atena tú tienes que arreglar tus problemas con Hades. Si quieres que tus Santos sigan viviendo en la Tierra, espero que firmes un tratado con Hades y Poseidón antes de que tengas que regresar a casa.

Atena tendría que regresar en un año al Olimpo, por lo cual tenía que preparar todo para eso. Claro es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Los tres olímpicos encargados de la Tierra estaban obligados por Zeus a presentarse todos los días ante él y reportar sus avances, que eran pocos debido al taimado Hades. Poseidón era Poseidón y a final de cuentas no le interesaba complicar más el asunto. No al menos de momento, por lo cual en la primera oportunidad que tuvo apareció en el Santuario, aprovechando que la Orden dorada no estaba aun en casa y se dirigió directamente con Atena escoltado únicamente por Sorrento. No habían tenido problemas salvo por el hecho de Shaina se había enfadado por la intromisión y observaba todo detenidamente, bastante desconfiada, ya que en ese momento eran ella y Marín, las encargadas de la "seguridad" de Atena-sama.

Atena arreglo con Poseidón, más bien con Julián Solo; un acuerdo en donde no habría problemas entre ellos siempre y cuando respectaran cierta cantidad de puntos. Los cuales fueron expuestos por ambos quedando de conformidad.

Atena ofreció a Poseidón, hospedaje en el Santuario para él y sus guerreros cuando fuera necesario, así como su apoyo, apoyo que sería mutuo. Julián quedo de visitarle pronto y se marcho un par de horas después, dejándole a la peli morada un buen sabor de boca con la visita.

No era el caso con Hades que la evadía descaradamente, aunque se topase todos los días con ella en el Olimpo. Y este el principal problema que tenia la dueña de Nike. Hades estaba haciendo berrinche.

Eso había pasado en los primeros días después de la batalla con Apolo y Artemisa. Los goldies, bueno los goldies estaban teniendo otro tipo de problemas.

Ninguno de los goldies, incluido Shion habían estado presentes durante el trato que Poseidón y su Diosa habían hecho, esto se debía a que todos estaban en recuperación. **"Vacaciones"** había dicho Milo bromeando pero no era mentira. Atena les había mando en un Jet privado a Japón y estaban en un lugar recientemente adquirido para ese propósito por Tatsumi.

Era una pequeña mansión campirana en las cercanías del lago Hakone, donde tenían una maravillosa vista diaria del Monte Fuji. El lugar era amplio y estupendo para distraerse, cada uno contaba con su propia recamara y estaban en total disposición del lugar.

Aunque no de un auto o algún otro medio transporte que les permitiera regresar al santuario. **"Deben estar en reposo"** eran las palabras expresadas por su diosa, durante su última visita que había sido hace un par de días, **"Y ya saben que si necesitan algo Megumi o Takashi, pueden hacerse cargo".**

No Tatsumi no estaba con ellos y ese par era de nuevos empleados que el propio Tatsumi había reclutado de acuerdo a las especificaciones de su Señora.

Takashi era medico y se estaba haciendo cargo de los 14 dorados alojados en el lugar. Mientras que Megumi era el ama de llaves, y se hacía cargo de todo lo demás. Entre los que destacaba la confección de 14 menús diferentes para los dorados. Porque **"estaban a dieta"** según Death Mask o Shura, pero solo se trataba de que estuvieran saludables.

¿Porque se estaban tomando tantas molestias con los goldies?, eso se debía algo muy importante. No habían recuperado su cosmo ni en un 10 % cosa que solo sabían Atena y Zeus.

Dejarles en Japón por un mes fue idea de Saori, aunque el asunto era delicado, los dorados parecía no se terminaban de enterar y hacían todo lo contrario a lo que les decían. Claro que ese mes, se transformo en dos y medio, antes de que ellos regresaran a Grecia y más concretamente al Santuario. Y apenas habían recuperado un 45 % de su poder.

Cuando regresaron había poco y mucho cambiando en el Santuario, con la propia Diosa presente, se estaban haciendo cambios por mandato de esta y esto no solo era en los daños que tenía el santuario, Saori estaba literalmente reorganizando todo y no estaba tan mal, pero los cambios no siempre eran bienvenidos por todos.

No así el retorno de la Elite, que pareció calmar los ánimos de santos y soldados por igual. Dejando de quejarse abiertamente para quejarse con ellos. Lo cual les trajo algunos problemas.

La orden estaba "completa", con sus excepciones los "divinos" no estaban. Y bueno las armaduras que en su momento no habían sido entregadas, seguían en las mismas. Por lo cual los dorados tuvieron nuevas ocupaciones, vigilar el santuario una de ellas. Y buscarles dueño, a las armaduras que faltaban otra. Aunque lo segundo no avanzaría tan rápido como su diosa lo hubiera deseado.

Un rejuvenecido Shion volvió al trono del patriarca según los mandatos de su diosa, para hacerse cargo del santuario, en lo que su diosa iba a hacerse cargo de los "divinos". No obstante nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas.

Si algo les había dejando sus dos y medio meses de vacaciones a los goldies, era que habían limado asperezas entre ellos, en ese tiempo agradeciendo que no se podían "matar", habían "dialogado" como cualquier ser humano era capaz de hacer. Que va, se habían agarrado a moquetes a la primera oportunidad que habían tenido. Atena, había tenido que ir a verles en varias ocasiones y regañarles por las tonterías que hacían estando como estaban. Sin embargo el asunto había terminado bien.

No obstante, era su amor propio mejor llamado ego, lo que les impedía terminar de finiquitar, todo lo que había pasando en su vida "pasada". Los gemelos principalmente, siendo como eran, orgullosos y obstinados a más no poder, no terminaban de dejar el asunto por la paz y no precisamente con el resto de la orden, sino con ellos mismos.

Razón que hacía a Shion, llamar en ese momento a Saga, habiendo tomado una determinación con permiso de la Diosa y aprobada por Dohko, que estaba al tanto del asunto.

-Un par de toques, en la gruesa puerta de madera de roble y un par de soldados se adentraron en la sala del trono, la cual estaba algo cambiada, bastante iluminada y decorada, con las exquisitas cortinas de seda roja, que tanta vista le daban al salón. Dos pares de candelabros hermosamente decorados en oro pendían del cielo raso, iluminando con unas delicadas velas el salón.

Shion no terminaba de acostumbrase a ese y otros detalles que su Diosa había colocado, entre ellos algunos cuantos jarrones, que ella solía llenar con flores de distintos tipos y que le había dado permiso a Afrodita de abastecer. Por lo cual el salón también se encontraba lleno de rosas, gracias a todos los dioses eran blancas.

Otro detalle mas es que Atena había dispuesto de un "despacho" temporal, en el que Shion estaba sentado en ese momento, atiborrado de libros, que Atena venga solo ella a saber de donde los había sacado. Había algunos antiquísimos, de más de 600 años de antigüedad y por lo cual no estaban en las mejores condiciones posibles. Libros que Shion no recordaba haber visto jamás en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba con su maestro.

Uno de los soldados que había entrado se había quedado haciendo guardia en la puerta. Mientras que el otro se escabullo rápidamente ante Shion colocándose a su lado e hincándose inmediatamente ante el patriarca.

**-El santo de oro de géminis espera afuera señor.**

**-Déjale pasar por favor. Aun no ha llegado Dohko?**

**-No mi señor el santo de libra no llegado.**

_-Dioses que tanto hace Libra. _**- Dile que pase en cuanto llegue.**

**-Si patriarca.**

Los soldados se retiraron informándole al gemelo mayor que podía pasar y que le estaban esperando. Así el santo de tercera casa entro al salón, donde se acerco a Shion, siguiendo el protocolo se hinco de igual forma ante el mayor de los 88 y espero que Shion le hablara.

Shion que estaba últimamente muy "apurado" le dijo que se olvidara por el momento del protocolo y tomara un lugar, apenas despegando la mirada de la pila de papeles que tenia frente a él.

Entre las diversas sillas que había en el pequeño "despacho" Saga tomo asiento, le extraño dado que el Ariano frente a él, no era de los que se brincaban el protocolo; pero trato de no darle más vueltas al asunto, se quedo inmóvil esperando a que el mayor hablara o le dijera algo, ya que no sabía que pasaba y bueno el había ido vestido con la armadura, pensando que le iban a encomendar algo.

Sus cavilaciones no eran erradas, pero dado que Aries no quería sufrir solo con el gemelo, decidió esperar a Libra. La inquietud de Saga era palpable, por lo cual trato de hablar con el comenzando a tocar el tema de forma muy sutil.

**-¿Qué piensas de los cambios en el santuario Saga?**

La pregunta alerto al gemelo mayor que había permanecido tranquilo. Aunque no dejaba de debatirse por su presencia frente al patriarca.

**-¿Cuál de todos su santidad?**

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Shion, antes de reprender al joven cerca a él.

**-Saga te dije que te olvidaras del protocolo, por hoy. Aparte de la decoración que ha puesto Atena-sama, los cambios en cuanto las leyes en el Santuario.**

Esto tomo a Saga desprevenido, realmente Shion no se portaba como de costumbre. Que tenía en mente el de Aries, primero que no siguiera el protocolo y luego le pedía opinión de las leyes.

**-Bueno en cuanto a los cambios decorativos, hay unos que están bien, aunque hay otros que sobran**. Dijo el de géminis mientras volteaba a ver uno de los tantos nuevos jarrones de mármol en el salón. –**Pero con respecto a las nuevas leyes, las que no dejan de argumentar algo son las amazonas, Marín y Shaina han tratado de calmar los ánimos, por lo que me comento Aioria, pero no lo han logrado del todo.**

**-Hay por todos los dioses, porque las mujeres se quejan de todo. **Dijo Shion con cierto fastidio, dejando por fin en paz el grueso volumen que había estado sosteniendo hasta entonces, y volteo a encarar a Saga por primera vez desde que este entro a la habitación.

Entre las leyes que Atena había estado modificando se encontraba la ley de las mascaras de las amazonas. Atena decreto que ya no era necesario su uso, que encontraba esa ley fuera de lugar y que a partir de ese momento todas las amazonas en el santuario podían dejar de portar la susodicha. Lo cual les cayo, tan bien, como mal, a las ya nombradas, Aquila y Ophicus parecía formaban parte del comité de bienvenida de la nueva ley. Pero también había amazonas que no estaban de acuerdo con el asunto, tal era el caso de Geist que era la "alborotadora" y que no aceptaba la ley, el asunto no había pasado más allá de las quejas y "agresiones" verbales de las amazonas, a algunos santos y soldados.

Claro que dejar de usar la mascara no era la única modificación a ley. Las amazonas ya no estaban obligadas a amar o matar a los santos, por lo cual la peli roja antes mencionada estaba emocionada, podía andar por el santuario sin ningún problema, con Aioria, no así Geist que parecía fuera de sí, cada vez que alguien le comentaba algo al respecto. La chica era linda y fuerte y sentía que estaba "desnuda" sin la mascara además, de que su ego no le permitía ser una chica "linda y tierna", no ella era una amazona de Atena, no cualquier chiquilla que anduviera por las plazas de Atenas.

**-En todo caso creo que no esté mal la nueva ley, si eso le complace a Atena-sama. **

_-Haz regresado completamente a ser el de antes. _**Saga… has pensado he tener un aprendiz. **Menciono Shion, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y haciendo un cambio brusco de tema.

Claro que la cara de Saga era de sorpresa. Un aprendiz, el con un aprendiz. No claro que no había pensado en eso. No se sentía capaz de afrontar esa responsabilidad, al menos de momento, aparte de que le tomaba desprevenido. Shion les había comentado que los aprendices de los dorados llegarían en al menos 2 o 3 años más.

Para Shion no paso desapercibida la reacción del gemelo mayor, y pensó en calmarlo antes de que se le fuera el asunto por las ramas. – **No Saga, no es un aprendiz para la casa de Géminis, es una santo de plata quien requerirá tus conocimientos.**

Saga estaba por protestar, o al menos esa intención tuvo; cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Dohko de Libra vistiendo su armadura. El de Libra saludo alegremente a ambos con una ademan de mano, que le saco un sonrisa al de Aries, mientras el de la tercera casa saludaba poniéndose de pie, pero el de Libra, que en tres zancadas ya estaba junto a él, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo dejo de nuevo de sentado, al tiempo que el mostraba una gran sonrisa con gesto de travesura.

**- Shion, ya le diste a Saga la gran noticia. **Mientras se colocaba a la par de Shion, quedando frente a Saga.

**-No. Te estaba esperando, le comentaba a Saga sobre los aprendices plateados.** Contesto el de Aries.

_-Cobarde._ Llamo Dohko a Shion por medio de su cosmo, Aries no protesto se limito a voltear sutilmente en otra dirección.

**-Hace unos días Atena-sama y Shion notaron que hay varios aspirantes a armaduras de plata en diversos lugares, pero todavía falta confirmarlo. ** Continuando hablando Dohko.

**-¿Como sabes que no le he dicho eso Dohko? **Menciono Shion con evidente fastidio.

**-¡Ha! Es que estaba escuchándolos desde afuera. ** Comento Libra como quien habla del clima.

Aries ignoro el comentario y continúo. –**Todavía no sabemos en qué lugar están y necesitamos buscarles y traerles; sin embargo Saga ese no es el motivo que trae aquí, al menos no hoy**. **Atena-sama decidió que es necesario buscarlos sin embargo en esta ocasión me ha pedido que me haga cargo personalmente. **

Saga que se había estado escuchando, por fin pregunto. **- ¿Entonces si no quiere que me haga cargo de los aprendices, y tampoco quiere que les busque? ¿Cuál es el motivo que este aquí? No, no me malinterpreten no me molesta, pero me extraña, yo no termino de entenderlo.**

**-Como te decía Atena-sama me encargo que les busque personalmente. **

**-Por lo tanto tendrá que dejar el Santuario.**

**-Y se ha decidido que seas tú Saga, quien se haga cargo del Santuario en mi ausencia y en la de Atena-sama. **

Ha Kanon le hubiera encantado estar presente en ese momento con una cámara fotográfica a la mano.


	2. Capitulo II Florece

_**Capítulo 2. Florece**_

Saga regresaba al tercer templo después de estar por lo menos una hora discutiendo sobre la decisión tomada por Atena y Shion. El no se sentía cómodo con tal decisión, por mucho que Aries y Libra le insistieron que no habría problemas él no estaba de acuerdo. Saga se sentía aun responsable por lo ocurrido hace años cuando Ares decidió asesinar a la bebe Atena.

**-Flashback-**

**-Pero Shion, es una locura, y además no creo que el resto este de acuerdo con tal decisión.**

**-Es una decisión tomada por Atena-sama y por mí, no tienen excusas.**

**Pero aun así…**

**-Saga… es parte de ser santos de Atena, confiar los unos en los otros, además todos saben que no fue tu culpa, no veo porque deberían de negarse. **Agrego Dohko

**-Porque no le deja ese puesto a Aioros, después de todo el iba a ser el patriarca y…**

**-Saga no puedes seguir huyendo toda la vida. **Menciono de nuevo el de Libra.

**-Además en este momento se necesita de alguien con experiencia el santuario está teniendo cambios y alguien debe de controlar la situación y aunque en esa época era el más adecuado, en este momento Aioros no se puede hacerse cargo del santuario no puede controlar los problemas que se presentan en este momento. **

**-Saga tu y Kanon tienen que dejar ese asunto en el pasado.**

**-Pero… pero… **

**-Saga tú te harás cargo de mi puesto y Kanon se hará cargo del tuyo, fin del tema. **

**-Ya hablare con tu hermano al respecto.**

Saga se recargo contra la puerta de madera que recién había atravesado permitiéndole el acceso al piso residencial, todavía sin poder dar crédito a lo que había pasado y sin saber que tenía que hacer. Si es verdad peleo por Atena por el breve lapso de tiempo que Hades les regreso a la vida, y volvieron a ser traidores, para convertirse en héroes y sacrificarse en el muro de los lamentos. Después terminaron confinados a la prisión de roca gracias a Artemisa y Atena les había sacado de ahí para que volviera a vivir una nueva vida.

**-Una nueva vida. **Murmuro Saga todavía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

**-Pareciera que te dieron la paliza de tu vida hermanito. **Menciono el menor de los gemelos, apareciendo en escena en ese momento.

Saga solo volteo a verlo unos instantes para después adentrarse al salón, ignorando por completo a Kanon, en el salón la armadura se desprendió y se armo de nuevo en el centro, sobre un pequeño pedestal dispuesto para ese propósito, inmediatamente después Saga se dirigió a la habitación contigua en la que estaba la sala, y donde se dejo caer en el sofá cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

El menor que lo había seguido se coloco atrás del sillón y comenzó a mover a Saga, tratando de sacarle de quicio como ya era costumbre, mas por el por el hecho de que le había ignorado que por otra cosa. El mayor continúo ignorándolo y fingiendo que el otro no existía, un par de minutos después Kanon dejaba su lugar y se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente enfurruñado al ver frustrado su pequeño plan. Al verse al fin en paz, al menos de momento Saga se descubrió para dirigirle una furibunda mirada al menor tratando de almedrentrarlo, no con mucho éxito debo de decir, ya que el otro le regreso la misma mirada, cuando Kanon quería fastidiar simplemente lo hacía, y eso Saga lo sabía de sobra, no cayó en su juego de miradas, por lo cual termino con el contacto visual se incorporo y camino por el pasillo que comunicaba al fondo del piso residencial, tras lo cual se escucho un fuerte portazo, en clara señal, para que el menor que no le molestara mas. Aunque al mayor no le gustaba maltratar los objetos, lo hizo para evitar que su hermano le siguiera.

Kanon que se había levantado a perseguir a Saga, se detuvo a medio pasillo al ver y escuchar la fuerza con la que el mayor había azotado la puerta. Para el menor no había pasado desapercibido su taciturno hermano, si bien últimamente este le ignoraba para evitar las peleas sin sentido que el generaba, su actitud era diferente a lo normal, y conociendo que había ido a ver al **"Patriarca Shion"**, hacia que él se preocupara, por más que siempre estuvieran peleando.

El menor de los gemelos últimamente solía fastidiar a Saga más de la cuenta, cada vez que le veía, ya que el mayor se la pasaba huyendo de el cada vez que se encontraban, y eso que vivían juntos, solo podía verlo por la mañana y con algo de suerte le veía en la noche, Saga parecía haberse convertido en un criatura aun mas escurridiza de lo que era, y no porque Kanon no pudiera dar con el fácilmente si no porque, solo hasta cierto punto, respetaba la privacidad del mayor.

Los gemelos, mantenían ciertas rencillas del pasado aun entre ellos, ninguno de los dos habían tenido la calma para realmente hablar y por fin terminar con el asunto, no señor ambos eran demasiado necios, tercos, testarudos y ególatras como para hacer tan complicada tarea.

Kanon decidió dejar el asunto en paz por el momento, ya averiguaría que le sucedía a su gemelo, tras lo cual decidió continuar lo que hacía antes de toparse con él, y eso era ir a encontrarse con el octavo custodio, en el coliseo. El menor y el habían hecho buenas migas, y solían quedarse de ver en el coliseo, para entrenar juntos, aunque a Milo últimamente le daba por dejarlo como colador cada vez que tenía problemas con el resto de sus compañeros, en otras palabras, cada vez que discutía con Acuario se desquitaba con Géminis. Aunque a Kanon no le importaba mucho, se limitaba a fastidiar también al escorpión con algo como... _**"Otra vez tuviste problemas matrimoniales bicho, deberías darle algo para su cumpleaños…"**_ tras lo cual Milo solía ponerse más molesto, aunque después lo olvidaba.

**-Parece ser que el bicho se cayó de la cama.** Menciono Kanon, desde la escalinata del coliseo.

**-Ya te dije que no soy ningún bicho, copia mal hecha. **Contesto a modo de saludo el aludido, con un gesto de mano.

**-Sí que lo eres, alacrán, pero en fin, se me hace raro que estés tan temprano aquí, normalmente tendría que esperarte por lo menos una hora. **Menciono el gemelo bajando la escalera para

**-Y lo dices como si, realmente lo hicieras si siempre tengo que estar esperándote Kanon.**

**-Bah lo que pasa es que siempre llego temprano, pero tú nunca llegas, entonces por eso mejor tomo una pequeña siesta.**

**-¡Si claro! Solo que luego te olvidas de mí.**

**-Shh! Bicho si Camus te escucha se pondrá celoso de nuevo.**

**-Kanon! Por todos los dioses no le pongas mas ideas a esa cabeza, si te llega a escuchar pensara otra cosa. ¡Que no entiendes!.**

**-Si, si ! **Menciono el gemelo restándole importancia al asunto.

El coliseo se fue llenando conforme avanzaba la mañana y algunos santos, soldados y aprendices comenzaron a reunirse en las inmediaciones de este, para entrenar, sin embargo los dorados, podían siempre estar ahí, sin que nadie les molestara, después de todo era una gran oportunidad observar a la elite, claro que no todos los dorados, tenían ni las ganas, ni la paciencia para "lucirse" en el coliseo, enfrente el resto de la orden. Ambos chicos estuvieron entrenando un buen rato en el coliseo hasta pasado el medio día, dejaron su intercambio de golpes para después y decidieron dar por terminado su día de "entrenamiento", ambos hambrientos como era costumbre; se dirigieron a buscar algo de comida, esta vez el comedor de santuario fue el escogido, algo poco común en Milo pero que se estaba volviendo cotidiano en Kanon.

**-Kanon, en serio no entiendo porque no comes en tu casa como todos los demás.**

**-Fácil bicho, ustedes no tienen un hermano al que aguantar.**

**-Todavía no pueden arreglar sus problemas, dioses Kanon llevan más de 3 meses viviendo juntos, y no han podido.**

**-No, no hemos arreglado nada, y no vivimos juntos, técnicamente no nos vemos en todo el día, y créeme que no me voy a ir a dormir con él.**

**-El problema es que fastidias mucho a Saga y por eso… **El gemelo no dejo que Milo continuara hablando.

**-¡Milo! el problema con Saga, es precisamente ese, no quiere arreglar los problemas, no importa que tanto le fastidie, no dice nada, no quiere hablar conmigo en lo mas mínimo. **El pequeño arranque de ira de Kanon sorprendió a Milo, no esperaba que respondiera de esa forma.

-**Escucha Kanon, tal vez ese sea el problema - espera, deja que termine – **menciono Milo antes de que el mayor, lo interrumpiera de nuevo. **Ok, tienes razón Saga no quiere arreglar sus problemas contigo, ni con nadie en el Santuario. Se también como tú que solo habla con Camus, Shura y Shaka muy ocasionalmente. También con Dohko y Shion pero estoy seguro que lo hace meramente por cumplir órdenes y nada más. Saga necesita apoyo Kanon, pueden ser físicamente iguales pero no piensan igual, Saga está deprimido y… **

**-Milo, lo que Saga necesita es dejar de huir de todos sus problemas, los problemas que tiene conmigo, con Aioros y Aioria principalmente, y necesita dejar de hacerse la victima de las circunstancias. **

**-Kanon entiende no todos enfrentamos los problemas de la misma forma, para ti estuvo bien, eres demasiado orgulloso, pero tuviste la desvergüenza de venir a ayudarnos en el momento preciso, y para Atena-sama y para mi estuvo bien en ese momento, al igual que para el resto de nosotros. Pero para Saga NO. Saga necesita entender que el pasado quedo atrás… que él no fue culpable de lo que sucedió y que nadie lo culpa por eso, se escucha fácil pero no lo es y tú lo entiendes solo que te haces el desentendido. **

**-No entiendo porque está deprimido Milo, siempre fue el niño bonito del Santuario, en ese entonces por ser el modelo de Santo, el dios entre los mortales, y ahora es el héroe sacrificado y redimido y el está deprimido. Dioses a mi no me salgas con eso.**

**Entonces ese es otro problema… Que no tratas de entenderlo. **Menciono el menor continuando su camino al comedor y dando por terminada la conversión al menos hasta que se le quitara el enfado.

Kanon que se había quedo un poco atrás lo observo mediando las palabras, -_tendría que intentarlo. _Pero de momento tenía otros asuntos que atender, como comer, porque estaba muriendo de hambre.

Horas más tarde el gemelo menor y el protegido de escorpio se dirigían a los templos a tomar un descanso, ya que después de la apacible comida y de que a Milo se le pasara el enfado, ambos quedaron que saldrían a distraerse un rato en el pueblo por la tarde, no tenían guardia, ni rondas; era perfecto, pues podrían distraerse un poco, y Milo buscaría alguna distracción… algo más convincente para él, claro que había noticias que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

En la escalera de tauro a géminis, el par se topo, con Mu, quien les informo que por ordenes de Shion tenían que acudir todos de al templo principal en una hora, un simple intercambio de miradas, una breve despedida y no faltaremos, fue todo los que se observo y el grupo marcho de ese lugar; en el tercer templo, Kanon se despidió de Milo el cual siguió su camino, mientras que el menor de los gemelos, se adentro al piso residencial; Kanon no pudo encontrar a Saga dentro del templo por lo cual después de una ducha y de que se cambiara de ropa, salió con rumbo del templo principal.

En el templo principal ya se encontraban el resto de de los santos, mas sin embargo el mayor de los gemelos tampoco se encontraba ahí.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron antes de que entre las cortinas, que comunicaban con el templo de Atena, saliera Shion, seguido de Dohko y Saga, este ultimo aun mas taciturno de lo habitual, si esto era posible.

La breve platica que se había sembrado en el lugar con todos los santos presentes, bajo su volumen ante la llegada del patriarca mas no así se hizo silencio.

**Veo que siguen tan escandalosos como siempre verdad**- menciono el peli verde a los dorados; un par de risitas y un par de codazos a Death Mask y a Milo y el ambiente se quedo en completo silencio.

**Olvídalo Shion ellos, nunca cambiaran - **dijo el antiguo maestro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cómplice de su mejor amigo.

**Antes de que comiencen de nuevo su escándalo habitual, les informo que solo les pedí que viniera porque tengo que darles un par de noticas, así que no tardaremos mucho**. - _"Al menos eso espero yo" _pensó Shion, viendo de reojo a Saga, que seguía inmutable a su mano izquierda, entre él y Dohko.

**Es alguna otra noticia que ponga a las amazonas, de mal humor.** - Menciono Alde, con toda la calma del mundo.

**No. Es un asunto un poco más importante y que tiene que ver con todo el santuario, y debo de decirles que la decisión fue tomada por Atena-sama y por mí.** - Continúo el de Aries.

Los dorados, prestaron atención al antiguo Santo dorado, frente a ellos, Shion lo medito un par de segundos más y por fin se decidió a hablar.

**Creo que solo han escuchado algunos rumores, pero quiero confirmarles, que dentro de muy pronto llegaran nuevos aprendices al santuario, y no, NO son, aprendices a Santos de Dorados, sin embargo, de acuerdo a las lecturas estelares que hemos realizado, hay algunos aspectos que no nos terminan de cuadrar a Atena-sama y a mí y hemos decidido, ponerles especial atención, a un par, que presentan una extraña concentración de energía. **- Shion tomo un breve respiro para continuar. **– Estas pequeñas nuevas estrellas, se encuentran en diferentes puntos de la tierra actualmente, y según las lecturas no deben de tener más de un par de años, por lo tanto aun son muy jóvenes, pero debido a lo inusual del caso, hemos decidido ir por ellos a pesar de su corta edad.**

**Entonces habrá que ir a recogerlos, quiere que alguien se haga caso de eso Patriarca.- **Se adelanto el de capricornio.

**No Shura. En esta ocasión ninguno de ustedes irá en busca de esos pequeños.** – dijo libra

**Si no nos necesita, para ir a por los mocosos, entonces para que nos ha llamado Shion**-

**Cierra el pico Death Mask y se mas respetuoso frente al patriarca- **

**A mí no me digas que debo o no debo de hacer cabra montesa –**

**Ya basta! No están aquí para pelear**. – Los callo a ambos libra, antes de que de nuevo este par comenzara a pelear y es que últimamente peleaban por todo, Shion rodo los ojos exasperado pero no digo nada, mientras que el par de regañados, decidieron fingir que el otro no existía aunque Shion no podía saber cuánto tiempo duraría eso.

**En fin** – retomo la palabra el gran Patriarca**- La verdad es que no los traje aquí para que discutan quien ira o no, los traje aquí porque la decisión es tomada, esta hecha, y solo quiero que la obedezcan, se dejen de tonterías, son ordenes y fin de la discusión. **El representante de Atena en el santuario y la cabeza de los 88 santos, tomo aire, porque sabía, que por lo visto no iba a salir tan pronto como él hubiera querido, y decidió termina o comenzar con su sufrimiento, lo que surgiera primero y "sus niños", siempre le daban sorpresas y seguro esta vez no sería la excepción.

**Se ha decidido que sea yo el que vaya a recoger a los nuevos postulantes, y dado que Atena-sama no se encuentra en el Santuario, alguien debe de quedarse a cargo. Por lo tanto hasta que yo regrese Saga se quedara a cargo del Santuario en mi lugar como patriarca, hasta nuevas órdenes. Es su deber obedecerlo y no quiero discusiones, ni quejas. **

**Bien Shion, los querías, calladitos, ahí los tienes.-** Dohko, dirigió sus pensamientos a Shion, mientras observaba el tenso silencio que se formo en cuestión de segundos en el ambiente, su mirada iba de los dos hombres a su lado, a los chicos frente a él. No podía apostar a ninguno porque seguro terminaría perdiendo… que Atena les ayude.

_-Que Shion hablaría con su hermano, bah!, cada día se daba más cuenta, de que el patriarca, se estaba volviendo aun mas mentiroso. Era demasiado obvio que Kanon, no estaba ni remotamente enterado del asunto, cuando Shion les dijo a todos de que trataba… Y aunque al principio se puso todo el ambiente tenso, algunos mas recelosos que otros, todos habían "aceptado" de buena gana la resolución tomada por Shion y Atena… todos menos Kanon. Que yacía encerrado en su habitación a piedra y lodo, y que había salido furioso de templo principal, sin que hubiera poder "humano" que lo detuviese. Ni que le dijese que él se haría responsable de géminis._ - Saga dejo escapar un leve suspiro, estaba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Kanon y sin embargo no llegaba decidir sí debía tocar o no, sabia de sobra que el que estaba del otro lado, no se molestaría siquiera en contestarle, y siendo honestos sabia que el menor tenía toda la razón del mundo-

El gemelo menor estaba molesto, sobre todo después de reconsiderar lo que lo que el santo de escorpio le había comentado en la mañana- _El era muy cruel con Saga, ya que no se había tomado la molestia de entender a su hermano, no le había ayudado a recuperar su confianza, ni con él, ni con el resto de la orden. _Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado cuando regreso al tercer templo a cambiarse para ir a ver Shion, sin embargo ahora resultaba todo lo contrario. –A pesar de lo que había dicho Milo _-Saga lo trataba como si fuera un desconocido mas en el santuario; no podía evitar pensar que a Saga no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, si no le había importado dejarlo a su suerte hace 14 años en Cabo Sunion, ahora menos le interesaba._ _Saga solo había estado fingiendo todo eso, para volver a ganar la confianza de Shion y este lo dejara en su lugar, aunque no estaba seguro cuando había logrado esto último._ - Al menos eso pensaba el gemelo, no podía evitar estar molesto con el mismo, porque había llegado a pensar, gracias al bicho, que su hermano realmente lo necesitaba… Kanon no salió de su habitación por el resto de la tarde.

No fue, si no hasta la mañana siguiente, que Kanon dejo su recamara, después de haber estado pensado y conseguir enfriar su cabeza por un rato, si Saga no se preocupaba por su hermano por el estaba bien, eso obtendría. No podía estar más equivocado.

Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron desde que este salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina cuando detecto que Saga estaba de pie a sus espaldas. El mayor no había dicho nada y no hacia ruido, sin embargo eso no bastaba para pasar desapercibido para Kanon y él lo sabía. El menor termino de servirse la taza de agua caliente ignorando por completo al mayor en la puerta de la cocina y siguió preparando su desayuno, un simple café, sin un sola pizca de azúcar y en cuanto lo tuvo listo que no fue mucho tiempo , lo tomo y se dirigió a la salida, pasando junto a Saga como si este no estuviera en ese lugar y como si nunca lo hubiera estado, se dirigió a la pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá encendió el televisor y observando la imagen que el objeto le brindaba, algo de noticias, o cualquier otra cosa que le ayudar a ignorar a su hermano, de pie unos metros, el cual que le había seguido y aun no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra.

Saga por su parte se sentía fatal… tenía una vaga idea de lo que su hermano podría estar pensando, y sin embargo era tan cobarde que no se atrevía decirle que, lo que pasaba por su cabeza era un error, que él no quería estar en ese lugar, y que sentía haberlo decepcionando tanto, por tanto tiempo y no haberlo ayudado cuando más lo necesito. El mayo no dejaba de observar a su gemelo, a unos pasos de él, pero no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a él, y explicarle, pero no sería necesario porque alguien les interrumpió.

Un alegre **"buenos días" **y el octavo custodio, ya estaba entrando del otro lado de la sala, del exterior, Saga no atino a decir o a hacer nada, salvo observar tan rápido como llego, el escorpión celeste tomo al gemelo menor del brazo y sin darle tiempo de nada, lo llevo a rastras consigo, a un paradero completamente desconocido para el mayor, aunque no los hubiera seguido, se limito a sentarse en el lugar vacio que dejase su gemelo, y contemplo con su semblante vacio, la humeante taza de café que reposaba en la mesita frente al sofá, y que había quedado abandonada por la intervención de Milo.

Gritos, gruñidos y pataleos, no le sirvió de nada Kanon , quien se vio arrastrado literalmente al templo de libra, que fue el lugar que fue asignado para su momentáneo rapto. Dentro del piso residencia, fue llevado, aun arrastras a la sala donde, ya le esperaban, el dueño del templo y anterior santo de Aries.

**-Me llaman loco, y ustedes tiene la desvergüenza de raptarme.- ** Dijo el gemelo, bastante molesto y con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad, se la había puesto fácil al escorpión, porque no estaba realmente de humor para discutir con nadie, pero eso no incluía a Shion o a Dohko.

**-Kanon, escucha lo que sucedió ayer fue...** Comenzó Dohko, (aunque no con mucho éxito)

**-Sinceramente no me interesa, si él se convierte en el patriarca o no, ese no es mi problema, tengo mejores asuntos que atender. Ya que alguien no me dejo desayunar**- dijo observando de reojo a Milo.

**-¡Kanon! **-La voz de Shion se dejo escuchar por primera vez, antes de que de otra cosa pasara, no pensaba dejar salir al gemelo de ahí, hasta que le escuchara. **–Estoy molesto por tu comportamiento de ayer, sin embargo, en este momento le pedía a Milo que te trajera, porque con tu estrepitosa salida, no terminaste de escuchar los mensajes que tenía ayer para ustedes. Estas juzgando mal a Saga.**

**-¡Saga no me interesa! No entiendes, el puede hacer lo que se dé la gana, así que déjame en paz. En todo caso sí hizo falta algo creo que Saga puede hacerse cargo.**

**-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan infantil, Saga te necesita.**

**-¡Infantil!, me dices infantil solo porque no estoy de rodillas a sus pies.**

**-Nadie te dice que estés de rodillas a sus pies Kanon, solo que tú hermano necesita de tu apoyo, como su hermano y como el santo de géminis. – **Shion se veía molesto no quería alargar la discusión con el menor, no precisamente porque Kanon, no pudiera controlarse, si no porque quería tratar de evitar, crear mayores conflictos entre ambos, sabia de sobra la situación que ambos gemelos habían estado viviendo, atormentados por un pasado oscuro y cruel, que era conocido por todos y nadie en el santuario. Aun había muchos asuntos pendientes en la historia de este par y no quería causar mayores estragos, de los que ya había el mismo permitido en el pasado. Aunque ambos ya no eran el par de inocentes chiquillos, que solían corretear por los alrededores de los templos, quería evitar verlos sufrir más. Tan cerca y tan lejos, es que no podrían volver a contar el uno con el otro, como antes de aquel momento, en que se decidió que competirían por la armadura.

A la falta de respuesta de Kanon, Shion decidió continuar. -**El asunto que me pide, salga en busca de estos niños es muy importante. - **Shion dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.**- Milo…. Kanon, lo que les voy a contar solo lo saben Atena-sama y Dohko. Saga no sabe nada y no me interesa preocuparlo de momento..** Dijo antes de que Kanon, que había reaccionado comenzara una nueva discusión. -**Los nuevas estrellas por las cuales se tomo la decisión, no son humanos comunes y corrientes. –**Volteo a ver de reojo a Dohko que asistió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.- **La verdad … ellos … ellos son dos nuevas reencarnaciones de Dioses… una nueva guerra está por comenzar.**

Shion había dejado el santuario, hacia una semana, el asunto con Kanon ser había "resuelto" y todo iba viento en popa. O al menos eso pensaba Saga que caminaba en dirección a Star Hill , no había tenido más discusiones o situaciones hostiles con su hermano desde que Milo había llegado al día siguiente y se lo había llevado. De hecho Kanon, trataba de manejar un bajo perfil y no hacer mucho alboroto, sabia de sobra que Kanon no tendría problemas con los que hasta hacia unos 15 días habían sido sus deberes, y aunado a que la situación iba bien no tenia preocupaciones.

El asunto con las amazonas iba mejorando ahora que había tenido el la posibilidad de hablar con ellas, pensó que se lo tomarían a mal pero parecía que no había muchos problemas en realidad ,en cuanto a la decisión de Shion de dejarle en su puesto, tal vez era la costumbre… las diversas remodelaciones y arreglos al santuario que su Diosa había pedido también iban muy bien, y la verdad eran buenos, llenar algunos lugares con plantas, arboles y césped así como diversas fuentes de agua y descanso para los santos o los saldados estaba siendo bien recibida y llevaban un buen avance a este paso acabarían antes del regreso de Shion, la situación se facilitaba ya que todos querían cooperar en ese aspecto, el ardiente verano griego estaba por comenzar y no sonaba nada mal pasarlo con unos cuantos lugares de sombra o techados o fuentes para refrescarse, al normalmente árido santuario.

Sin embargo, los al redores de Star Hill, no eran así, tal vez era eso lo que tanto le atraía a Saga, la frondosa y espesa vegetación de un bosque milenario, escondiendo y protegiendo muchos de los secretos del santuario, feh si que lo sabia él.

Saga, se había logrado hacer el suficiente tiempo libre como para ir a "estudiar", las estrellas en Star Hill, A Shion le abría dado algo, si se hubiera enterado, de que Saga movía los delicados planos celestes, que había trazado al menos unas 2o veces para asegurarse que no había equivocaciones, y que había dejado **"guardados, donde nadie los encontraría"**, y que su importancia solo la conocían los ya mencionados.**.**

Una de las cosas por las que Saga solía "escaparse" después del desayuno, era porque le encantaba caminar cerca del pequeño rio, que cruzaba el bosque y del cual no conocía su nacimiento exacto, solo sabía que el lugar más (alto) al que podía llegar antes del nacimiento del rio, era un lugar donde, había un pequeño islote; el cual estaba lleno de pequeñas flores multicolores, y hierba de un brillante color verde, no era muy grande pero en el centro protegía un árbol de tamaño considerable, comparado con el resto del lugar, y el cual estaba completamente seco, desde que el tenia recuerdos de ese lugar. Lo cual debo añadir intrigaba al gemelo.

Se volvió una pequeña costumbre en cuestión de 2 semanas ir y regresar todos los días por el mismo sendero, conocía a la perfección la ruta y sus alrededores, por lo que un leve cambio en el paisaje, no pasaba desapercibido para él. Menos uno tan interesante.

Ahí de pie en la orilla del rio Saga no podía dejar de contemplar un hermoso espectáculo, en ese pequeño islote, un árbol solitario mostraba tímidamente, unos hermosos capullos, unos más abiertos que otros, de delicadas flores rosa pálido. El rio no llevaba mucha agua , y no era profundo en realidad, por lo que al gemelo no le costó trabajo cruzar el pequeño camino y llegar al pequeño islote, para así quedar bajo al tímido árbol. Saga toco la superficie del tronco, con la palma de su mano, sintiendo el suave flujo de energía que despedía el pequeño ser vivo, cuando saga abrió sus ojos decidió rodear el árbol aun con la palma sobre su superficie, embobado con el hermoso espectáculo, que el árbol le ofrecía, no noto que había un pequeño obstáculo en el piso, Saga trastabillo, al chocar con el obstáculo, volvió la vista al piso, algo molesto consigo mismo por su tontería, solo para observar que lo que le había hecho por poco caer, no era una piedra o un tronco seco… una pequeña niña con una indumentaria nada común en el santuario, estaba en el piso, yacía dormida o inconsciente, lo más notable en ella, era el brillante color rojo de su cabello.

…_**Nota de Autor….**_

_**Mil años después, actualizo mi musa escritora, solo se activa de vez en cuando y si le agregamos, un lápiz y un papel, nos damos cuenta que solo está la del arte del dibujo… más bien la que hace garabatos.. ¬¬ **_

_**Tengo que agradecer a mi linda, hermosa y preciosa amiga Ku-chan! Que me aguanta mis loqueras y tonteras y me a ha estado ayudando a betear el fic. Hablando de eso, no abra alguien que esté interesado en ayudarme con este lio, para no torturar tanto a Kuro. .net/u/1698480/Kuromi_xan**_

_**Tambien tengo que decir mil gracias, a los lindos lectores que han comenzado y le están dando una oportunidad a esta locura de historia, haré todo lo posible por terminarla, no importa que jaja XD Gracias por leer mis loqueras…**_

_**Tengo reviewwwiiiii XD gracias de nuevo, respuesta en su correo. Espero que nos leeamos prontoo. :3**_


	3. Capitulo III Turquesa

_**Capítulo 3. Turquesa.**_

Kanon que acababa de llegar, entro al piso residencial y se dirigió a la sala, donde se dejo caer en el sofá, estaba exhausto. _"¿Desde cuando Saga tenia tanto trabajo en el santuario?" A_hora entendía porque Saga se estaba volviendo tan fastidioso últimamente. Despidiendo el tema, decido tomar una siesta, apenas pasaba de medio día, así que tendría un poco de tiempo libre y luego se marcharía al comedor, para luego pasar el resto de la tarde revisando las instalaciones que estaban haciendo en la biblioteca. Saga se había mudado durante la última semana a una habitación que Shion había preparado para que este se quedara ahí, así que Kanon, tenía el templo para él solo. Morfeo le había decidido ayudar ese día, dado que le estaba ayudando a conseguir la exquisita sensación de somnolencia que el menor buscaba, aunque la maravillosa sensación fue espantada por un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la cocina, algo había sido golpeado, y esto fue acompañado de varios platos y probablemente tazas, que sufrieron el irremediable destino de dejar de existir.

El menor se levanto de su cómodo lugar, y gruñendo por lo bajo, se dirigió a la cocina, pensando encontrar al octavo custodio, que últimamente solía visitarlo más a menudo, tenía la impresión de que Shion le había encargado que lo vigilase. –"_como si fuera a tomar control del santuario o algo por el estilo"._ – sin embargo se sorprendió al casi chocar con Saga, cuando este salió corriendo de la cocina, con un vaso y una jarra de agua, para inmediatamente dirigirse a su habitación, pasando del largo de su gemelo, como si este no hubiera existido. Esto al menor le hubiera dado igual normalmente, pero le extrañaba que el mayor estuviera en géminis, dado que prácticamente no solía pasar por ahí, a menos de que estuviera seguro que Kanon no estaba, lo cual rompía el efecto de la regla.

Intrigado el menor decidió seguir a Saga a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y se adentro saludando. **–Vaya, tenía tiempo que no caminabas entre los simples mortales hermanito, se puede saber q….-**

**Shhh… cállate Kanon- **Le regaño Saga, con voz muy suave.

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba Saga, acompañado de Shaka, aunque no estaban solos, ambos estaban prestándole especial atención a una pequeña figura que descansaba en la cama del primero.

Kanon se acerco a observar con mayor detenimiento, recostada en la cama, se apreciaba, la delicada y pequeña figura de una niña, estaba cubierta con las cobijas y respiraba muy rápido, un sudor frío la acompañaba evidenciando, la fiebre en la pequeña. Dada la situación, se acerco a su hermano, quedando del lado derecho de la cama, Shaka estaba sentando en esta en el lado contrario, y colocaba unos paños húmedos a la invitada. Aunque era evidente que no solo tenían agua, Shaka estaba usando de una manera muy discreta sus cosmo para ayudar a la pequeña a tranquilizarse.

El menor de los gemelos, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano, en busca de respuesta, Saga no tardo en percibir la mirada jade del menor en él, a lo que solo asistió levemente.

**No es como si fuera a despertar porque hablan Saga, ya tiene mucho rato así y lo sabes, en todo caso no veo problema, con que se despierte, de hecho sería lo mejor, nos servirá para poder ayudarle mejor. -**Hablo Shaka ante el mudo intercambio de palabras de los gemelos.

El gemelo mayor quedo un poco ofuscando, ante el comentario del rubio pero fingió olímpicamente, que no le importaba, a pesar de la enorme sonrisa de burla que se dibujo en el rostro de su hermano.

**Me tope con ella en Star Hill, hace un par de horas, y la traje aquí, no creí conveniente llevarla al templo principal, desde que la encontré estaba inconsciente y tiene fiebre, como seguramente haz notado.** –Hablo finalmente Saga aun con un tono de voz bajo.

**Star Hill.**-confirmo el gemelo. -**Eso es extraño, los humanos normales no pueden entrar en el santuario, menos llegar tan lejos.**

**Que no les engañe su delicada apariencia.- **Comento el rubio.- **El hecho de que se encuentre mal, no quiere decir que sea un humano normal, y no solo por haber entrado al santuario o adentrarse hasta los alrededores de Star Hill, si no porque puedo sentir un gran poder, que fluye dentro de esta pequeña. **

**Por mi no hay problema Saga, pero que piensas hacer con ella. –**Menciono Kanon, como quien habla del clima, y cambiando un poco el tema.

**¡Serás tarado!, no pienso hacer nada con ella.- **Se "defendió" el mayor, ante la acusación de su hermano.

**No me refería a "eso", hermanito pero ya que lo mencionas.**- dijo Kanon mostrando una cínica sonrisa de triunfo ante la falta de tino de su hermano, amplio aun mas su sonrisa antes de mencionar.- **mmm… no es mi tipo, es muy pequeña para mí; si tuviera unos cuantos años mas… pero si a ti te gusta. **Saga podía competir fácilmente con un adorno de navidad, ante el intenso rojo que se acumulo en su rostro.

El rubio se limito a contemplarlos brevemente, había notado que el menor bromeaba evidentemente con el tema, aunque Saga…. Por la forma en que se había lanzado contra Kanon, no lo tomaba de la misma manera.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había dejado el santuario, dos días que llevaba en Syke, un hermosa y pequeña ciudad en Alemania, y había obtenido prácticamente nada… el rastro de cosmo que había seguido hasta ese lugar se había esfumado, lo cual le preocupaba, se había puesto en contacto con su diosa, y habían quedado de verse en un día, en lo que la pelimorada terminaba de arreglar unos asuntos en Venecia, asunto que empezaban con J y terminaban con Solo.

Según estaba enterado, Poseidón le había ofrecido su ayuda, a Atena, para la búsqueda de las nuevas encarnaciones, las cuales aun no estaban seguros de quien se trataba, según el millonario, el cosmo de una de ellas era de una vieja conocida de Atena, pero bueno… todos los dioses son viejos conocidos, para ellos, eso no les ayudaba mucho en realidad.

Se sentía extraño estar vestido de civil y estar fuera del santuario, tomando una humeante taza de té, en una pequeña cafetería, con una hermosa vista del atardecer, que se reflejaba en el pacifico lago frente a él. Ver como las personas se desenvuelven fuera del santuario era algo poco común para un santo de Atena, mas aun para él, un sobreviviente de la anterior guerra santa, el patriarca, y cabeza de los santos. Dejo escapar un suspiro, realmente le gustaría que el resto de sus chicos, pudiesen disfrutar ese tipo de vida…una vida normal… su vista paseo entre las personas que se movían frente al él, llevando su vida normal, como cualquier ser humano; no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia, cuando una joven pareja paso a su lado, probablemente ella tendría la edad de Escorpión, y el no tendría más edad que Capricornio, sin embargo, lucían inmensamente felices y como no estarlo. Un pequeño ángel caminaba torpemente a su lado. El lemuriano no pudo evitar sonreírle a la pequeña niña, que iba sujeta de la mano de sus padres ayudándole a andar, evidentemente no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tema. Unos hermosos rizos platinados adornaban su cabecita, no le llegaban mas debajo del hombro, lo llevaba atado en un par de coquetas coletas, su hermoso rostro estaba adornado con un par de hermosos ojos azul cielo, que brillaban resplandecientes ante todo lo que la pequeña observaba.

La pareja pasó abstraída en su propia conversación, ignorantes de la mutua sonrisa que el Lemuriano compartía con su hija, ambos no dejaron de observarse hasta que se perdieron de vista. Esto a Shion le trajo un amargo sabor de boca, no porque estuviera insatisfecho con su vida, todo lo contrario estaba muy agradecido con ella, el se había dado el lujo de tener muchos "hijos" a los que cuidar, los gemelos en particular formaban una parte importante de sus recuerdos en el santuario, algo de lo que jamás se podría arrepentir era de haberles cuidado, los gemelos habían llegado al santuario aun siendo bebes, por lo que siempre había habitado el lugar, razón que les ayudo en su momento, ya que lo conocían a la perfección, aunque no hubiera sido con un buen resultado. Shion sacudió la cabeza, bien o mal, lo hecho estaba hecho, y si había alguien a quien culpar ese alguien era él, el había descuidado a ese par de niños, con la llegada de Aioros y posteriormente Aioria, así como del resto. Solamente el era responsable de las penurias que los gemelos dorados habían pasado, y lo peor de todo es que, solo el sabia que quienes menos tenían culpa eran ellos.

**No se estarán matando mutuamente, como su costumbre verdad Saga… Kanon….-** Menciono en voz alta, permitiendo que el viento se llevara su voz, y llegase con ese par. Shion no estaba muy equivocado al respecto.

El resto de la tarde paso igual de tranquila, sin mayor ajetreo el lemuriano, regreso al lugar donde se estaba hospedando a esperar el nuevo día, después del un breve desayuno salió en una "mini" exploración del lugar por quinta vez; se vería en una media hora más con Atena, en la pequeña cafetería frente al lago, así que tenía tiempo para seguir rastreando. Aunque probablemente Atena lo reprendería por no esperarle. Llego a un parque no muy lejos del lago y se sentó en una de las varias bancas dispuestas a lo largo de un camino, que se juntaba con un pequeño rio que daba con el lago.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, no podía dar con nada, había sentido una breve chispa de energía en algún momento pero no pudo identificar su procedencia, estuvo quieto por varios minutos. Tras lo cual se dio por vencido, regresaría más tarde con su diosa tal vez, de momento no podía permitirse atrasarse, así que se incorporo y se dirigió a su punto de encuentro.

Unos minutos después cuando llego a su destino se sorprendió de ver a su diosa, sentada en una de las varias mesas a fuera del lugar, tenía una bebida, frente a ella y observaba distraída los alrededores. Shion se apresuro, se sentía algo avergonzado, como podía a verse atrasado tanto. Tras una larga lista de disculpas, que Atena apenas fue capaz de entender por la rapidez con la que el peliverde hablo, solo atino a decirle que, se tranquilizara y no ser preocupara.

**Pero Atena-sama en verdad yo.**

**Tranquilo Shion, no es para tanto, y por favor deja de llamarme así no queremos llamar la atención.**- Menciono la adolescente frente a él restándole importancia al asunto

**Pero Atena.. Digo señorita Kido…-** Shion se vio interrumpido por una voz a sus espaldas.

**Vaya que ustedes son necios, con razón Kanon es como es. Saori te ha dicho que lo olvides… no es para tanto como ella te dice, lo seria, si hubiera estado sola, pero yo he estado con ella así que deja de preocuparte. **

**¡Poseidón! Pe.. Pero qué..**

**Shion… te dije que tenía asuntos que atender con Julián en Venecia, bueno, me dijo que me acompañaría hasta aquí, y nos ayudaría en lo que estuviera a su alcance. **Menciono la pelimorada, después de un breve trago de lo que parecía un te frío, dado que estaba haciendo algo de calor y era más de medio día.

**Y por favor a mí tampoco me llames así, Julián es mi nombre, así que por favor no comiences a llamarme Poseidón, esto… o lo otro si… **-Menciono el heredero de la familia Solo, bastante quitado de la pena, y sin hacer todo el escándalo que Shion pensó que haría si se topaba con el… Aunque sinceramente, esa forma de expresarse le pareció algo familiar, obvio el tema y asistió, aunque era una sorpresa; la verdad la ayuda del señor de los mares, era más que bien recibida en esos momentos. Y hablando del tema, tendría que ponerse a trabajar en eso, así que tomo asiento a lado de su señora, dispuesto a hablar con ellos para buscar la forma dar con el paradero de lo que había ido a buscar.

Dentro del piso residencial de géminis se escuchaba mucho bullicio y no era para menos, Saga había llamado a una reunión de "emergencia" según él, según Kanon solo lo había hecho para no sentirse culpable por esconder a una chica más a un "civil" dentro de los terrenos de las doce casas. Shaka había sido el de la idea en realidad.

Los chicos dorados no conocían aun la razón de tal reunión solo estaban en hablando de la posible razón en la sala de Saga… aunque ninguna era acertada; Cáncer no deja de decir que los gemelos querían apoderarse del santuario aprovechando que Shion y Atena-sama no estaba, mientras que el resto especulaba sobre que quizás tenían noticias de Atena y Shion según Dohko y Mu, por su parte Milo había decido que tal vez era una broma de Kanon y estaban preparando una fiesta a escondidas.

Cuando Saga apareció seguido de Shaka todos se quedaron callados, Saga estaba muy nervioso a pesar de que fingía que "nada malo ocurría." El gemelo menor se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, se había estado divirtiendo a costillas de su hermano el resto de la tarde, mientras el trataba de planear que hacer con la "niña" que había encontrado. **"Yo creo que la verdad es que la secuestraste Saga, solo que no quieres decir la verdad"- **menciono el gemelo durante la plática, acabando por fin con los nervios de su hermano, y comenzando una nueva pelea, que Shaka había tenido que detener.

Y ahora ahí estaban con el resto de la orden sin tener una clara idea de que es que lo que iban a pensar los demás, si Kanon pensaba eso ¿Qué dirían Milo o Death Mask? El mayor de los gemelos tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a explicarles la situación al resto de sus compañeros, que lo escuchaban atentos, Shaka le ayudaba haciendo comentarios y aclaraciones, Dohko había tenido que intervenir varias veces ante los comentarios sobre que hacia Saga en Star Hill, hechos por Shura y Death Mask, a lo cual el antiguo maestro les había dicho que él estaba al tanto de las idas y venidas de Saga a Star Hill, y que en realidad no eran ni un problema ni una amenaza como pensaba el primero. Y que de hecho, el propio Shion estaba al tanto de la situación. A Saga le recorrió un escalofrió el saber que Shion estaba al tanto de eso y que Dohko lo dijera con tal calma.

El problema en si era la presencia de la pequeña dentro del santuario, y era algo a lo que todos estaban de acuerdo, se preocupan por la gravedad del asunto, dado que eso significaba que la barrera que Atena-sama había dejado puesta en su ausencia, había sido traspasada con gran facilidad y sin que nadie lo notase; y eso era un asunto ciertamente peligroso debido a que prácticamente significaba que cualquiera podía entrar.

Los dorados explotaron con su "imaginación", las diversas posibilidades y riesgos que traía la presencia de la pequeña en el santuario. Comenzando por el hecho de que no sabían si era amigo o enemigo, y como había llegado hasta tal lugar. Acabando con el hecho de que no sabía qué hacer con ella cuando despertase, porque al final de cuentas tendría que hacerlo.

Eran santos dorados, y el que no pudieran resolver una situación como esa era una vergüenza, pensaba Dohko. Al final de la reunión, si bien todos estaban al tanto no habían llegado a una solución, Death Mask, Shura, Aldebarán, Camus y Afrodita querían que llevaran a la pequeña fuera de las doce casas aprovechando el hecho que estaba inconsciente. Porque era una tontera ir a meterse a la boca del lobo.

Mientras que Mu, Milo, Aioria optaban porque se quedara donde estaba, dado que no le encontraban ningún peligro, Shaka se había limitado a observar y hacer algunas aclaraciones de la situación pero no estaba completamente seguro de que hacer al respecto, él podía sentir claramente una enorme cantidad de energía dentro de la pequeña, pero no había querido alarmarles. Lo único que podía hacer era estar al tanto. Saga por su lado quería dejar a la pequeña en géminis, porque pensaba que allí estaba segura. Aunque el gemelo mayor, no estaba seguro del porque había llegado a la conclusión de proteger a la pequeña desde que se topo con ella. Y además estaba seguro que Kanon no opinaría nada al respecto, bueno ... tal vez cuando lo mande a dormir a la sala, para hacer guardia.

No cabía duda de que no estaban acostumbrados a eso, tal vez les hacía falta más comunicación, o más disciplina. Acabaron aceptando que se quedara en géminis; pero harían guardia por cualquier eventualidad. Kanon se deslindo en ese instante de toda responsabilidad, alegando que él había tenido ronda el día anterior y estaba cansado, que si alguien quería vigilar a su hermano o la niña que lo hiciera por su cuenta, tras lo cual desapareció por el pasillo y se adentro a su recamara dejando al resto discutiendo aun por tal tema, no es como si lo fueran a extrañar demasiado después de todo, sabían que Kanon tampoco dejaría que nada pasase en géminis aunque fingiera indiferencia.

Los dorados marcharon a la habitación de Saga analizando a la pequeña para solucionar el problema, después de un rato de alegato mas, que se desenvolvió en la sala por petición de Saga, que no quería aun despertar a la pequeña durmiente, Milo fue el elegido de quedarse en géminis con los gemelos. Cabe destacar que Saga también se quedaría.

Shaka se retiro a su templo, no estaba cansando, pero quería meditar aun la situación tenía varias dudas y se quedo hablando con Dohko al respecto dentro de Virgo, tenía un fuerte presentimiento sobre la presencia de la pequeña, en realidad Shaka pensaba que la niña tenía mucho que ver con las presencias que Shion había detectado pero no estaba seguro al respecto. El resto de los dorados partió a sus respectivos templos haciendo comentarios al respecto, ninguno quería ser tomado con la guardia baja tal cual había ocurrido con "ese" asunto hace 13 años, no quería otro ataque interno. Y nadie los podía culpar de estar paranoicos. Aunque lo que más les preocupaba tal vez era la tranquilidad de Saga al respecto.

Saga se adentro a su habitación en compañía de Milo con él cual continuo hablando hasta pasada la media noche, cuando Saga se quedo dormido en el sillón, él de Escorpión se recargo en la ventana de la habitación y estuvo observando la estrellas por un buen rato. Era una noche calurosa y fue el intenso calor de la noche griega lo que hizo que el octavo custodio acabara en el brazos de Morfeo, a pesar de solo estar parcialmente sentado y con la ventana abierta.

Horas después el menor de los gemelos salió de su habitación vistiendo solamente el pantalón de la pijama que usaba para dormir, o al menos eso intentaba, últimamente no dormía muy bien por el calor, -_**"estoy" muy acostumbrado al clima del templo submarino**_, pensó el gemelo dirigiéndose a la cocina del templo, normalmente se hubiera llevado una jarra de agua pero con la alegata que había causado su hermano, se había olvidado por completo de ella, entro a la cocina y saco del refrigerador una botella con agua que él había guardado en la tarde, la abrió y prácticamente se la acabo, maldiciendo a suerte el no pensar antes en mezclarla con agua normal para tener más agua fría, y es que nunca había hielo en ese lugar, pensó en las posibilidades de hacer enfadar a Camus con tal de tener un clima más agradable por la noche, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, tampoco le agradaba tanto el frío. Busco en el refrigerador con la esperanza de toparse con algo que su hermano pudiese haber guardado, pero hastiado por no encontrar nada, emprendió el camino de regreso refunfuñando y pensando en al menos perder el tiempo platicando con el de Escorpión a sabiendas que se encontraba en el tercer templo, a pesar de todo se había quedado al pendiente de quien se quedaría esa noche en géminis, al no poder localizar su cosmo con la facilidad que pensó, camino distraído por la sala, para salir de ella y dirigirse a su habitación por el largo pasillo que conducía a las respectivas habitaciones que guardaba el templo.

Sin embargo nuevamente se vio detenido, al parecer no tendría que volver a sufrir a la cama tan pronto como él pensaba, en medio del pasillo entre ambas recamaras un pequeña silueta estaba de pie buscando probablemente la salida de ese lugar. El cabello rojo relucía a la tenue luz que salía de la recamara del menor de los gemelos y le permitía a este observar la intensa mirada turquesa que le observaba, con un brillo de curiosidad, pero sobre todo miedo.

El menor de los gemelos la observo unos instantes más, tras decidir que en efecto no era ella una amenaza, si no la "amenazada" por su expresión, lentamente se agacho quedando con una rodilla en el piso, quedando a la altura de la pequeña, no quería asustarla mas, y por el hecho de que ni su hermano, ni el Escorpión estaban por ningún lado, decidió ser él que hablara con ella. La observo detalladamente, no había notado la ropa algo peculiar, que traía puesta, por culpa de la cobija que probablemente Saga le había puesto encima, resaltaban evidentemente los detalles de oro y diversas piedras preciosas que decoraban su ropa, de color fucsia, estaba descalza, probablemente también por culpa de su hermano.

**-Hola! Pequeña ¿cómo te llamas**?- Le hablo de la forma más suave que pudo el gemelo. La niña frente a él observo con desconfianza, se dio un golpe mental recordando la escasa ropa que traía encima y que evidentemente , le infundía mas temor a la niña, Kanon se levanto lentamente y volvió en sus pasos rápidamente se metió al baño donde había una muda de ropa que siempre dejaba, tomo la playera y se la puso, y atravesó la sala pero se detuvo a medio camino, la pequeña peliroja lo observaba desde el pasillo, donde "espiaba" al gemelo a donde se había dirigido. El gemelo le sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella.

_**Jeje, perdón no quise espantarte-**_ dijo Kanon poniéndose de nuevo a su altura, pero la pequeña se limito a observarle ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-_**Hva sier du?- **_Finalmente menciono la pequeña, observando fijamente al mayor frente a ella, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

_**Har du ikke husker meg? -**_Kanon no entendió nada de lo que la pequeña menciono, lo cual hizo que se comenzara a preocupar, ya que eso complicaría a un más la situación. Antes de que Kanon pudiera hacer otra cosa la pequeña se abalanzó sobre él, y no sabiendo que esperar, se quedo quieto, sin embargo se encontró siendo abrazado por la niña_**.**_

_**-Jeg Eileen.**_ _**Har du ikke kjenner meg Deu! **_Menciono ella aun contra el pecho del mayor. Al no recibir mayor respuesta de parte de él, se alejo un poco, mostrando un puchero en su linda cara. _**-Fordi du er alltid så betyr for meg**_ -menciono esta vez aun más fuerte, un segundo después, una de las múltiples piedras preciosas que traía consigo, comenzó a brillar, toda la habitación, se volvió por unos instantes roja y después blanca, para después lucir como si nada hubiera pasado, esto descoloco aun mas al gemelo menor, quien se puso en alerta pero…

_**-Eres muy malo! Deu! Siempre me ignoras, ya no te quiero!**_ –dijo la pequeña al borde del llanto. Kanon que esta vez sí entendió lo que la pequeña dijo, se apuro a tranquilizarle, no vaya a ser que apareciera su hermano y le reclamara por encontrar a la cría llorando, el que no había hecho mayor cosa, que ir por un poco de agua.

_**-Vamos tranquila no llores, lo que pasa es que no te entendía nada de lo que decías. –**_

_**-Ves a lo que me refiero no me haces caso Deu!- **_

_**-Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien más pequeña,**__ (____me temo que no me refiero a mi hermano_) pensó algo preocupado el peli azul. _**¿Como te llamas?**_

_**-¿¡Porque me preguntas mi nombre si ya lo sabes! **_Replico ella de nueva cuenta.

_**-No lo sé, te digo que no te conozco, es la primera vez que te veo y hablo contigo.**_

_**-¿Que no eres tu Deu?. **_

_**-¿Deu?**_ -Menciono para sí más que para ella, por alguna razón le sonaba familiar y al mismo tiempo se sintió tonto.

_**-¡Si! ¿Tú eres Defteros o no? **_

_**-Defteros.**_

_**No sé si realmente estoy avanzando o complicando más las cosas, a mí me gustaría escribir capítulos kilométricos, pero como que no se me da a mí, tengo la idea pero no estoy tan acostumbrada a esto, gomen.**_

_**Espero que no estén muy enredadas mis loqueras, bueno aquí unas aclaraciones, los nombres mis niñas , (si son varias) están en nórdico antiguo, alemán y fines, de acuerdo al caso. Aquí el idioma en que se comunica Eileen es Noruego, no estoy muy segura si está bien o mal, espero que no esté tan fatal, la traducción es gracias a san google.. XD aquí lo que dice.**_

-Que dijiste?

-No me reconoces

-Soy yo Eileen, No te acuerdas de mí Deu!

-Porque eres siempre tan malo conmigo

_**Gracias de nueva cuenta por leer. Andreussita, FaSCen, Kuro. Mil gracias por leerme espero los sigan haciendo. Y claro ya saben que me pueden pasar lo que quiera para leer yo lo leo encantada. :3**_


	4. Capitulo IV Bienvenida

**4. Bienvenida**

Un rato después de que la pequeña despertara Dohko y Shaka notaron movimiento en Géminis y decidieron ir a ver si todo estaba bien. Cuando llegaron se toparon con el gemelo menor aun en la sala con la pequeña, estaban sentados en el sofá hablando alegremente.

Shaka entro a la habitación de Saga topándose con este y el escorpión celeste, completamente dormidos. No tardo en despertarlos y se aterraron al ver a Shaka por lo que un par de segundos después todos estaban en la sala, Milo y Saga se llevaron a la pequeña a la cocina después de una breve presentación, para que comiera algo. Dejando a Kanon, Shaka y Dohko en la sala.

_**Primero no le entendía nada, estaba hablando en un idioma diferente, no estoy seguro si era alemán.**_

_**¿Alemán?, si estaba hablando en otro idioma entonces como es que.-**_

_**Espera, espera no es todo. Le dije varias veces que no le entendía nada y seguía hablándome igual, comencé a desesperarme y al parecer ella también, cuando ella iba a comenzar a llorar porque no nos entendíamos, una de las joyas que trae emitió una luz muy brillante, primero fue roja, y después se torno blanca, tan rápido como se creó desapareció, sin dejar rastro, tampoco pude sentir nada.**_

_**Seguro que no sentiste nada Kanon- **_**remarco el rubio.**

_**Si, no pude sentir ningún tipo de energía, solo vi el resplandor, y además me sorprendió porque parece ser que ella ni siquiera se entero. Después se me lanzo encima y comenzó a reclamarme que porque era tan malo con ella, y fue con eso que comencé a entender que decía.**_

_**¿Fue una de esas joyas la que hizo que le entendamos?-**__menciono Shaka._

_**Sí, pero no solo eso, si no que me confundiendo con alguien más. **_

_**¿Qué?**_

_**Si, es…. Extraño, ya que también me dijo, que porque fingía que no la conocía, que ella me conocía y me llamo Deu.**_

_**¿Deu?**_

_**Sí, me dijo Deu y luego me dijo "¿**__**Tú eres Defteros o no?"**_

_**¿Qué te llamo cómo?-**_ menciono Dohko ansioso por lo que acaba de escuchar.

_**Me confundió con un Defteros.**_ - Dijo Kanon calmadamente. – _**Es raro que me confundan con alguien que no sea Saga. Aunque la verdad me suena familiar.**_

Dohko sintió un escalofrió al escuchar eso salir del propio Kanon.

_**Como sea, no parece ser una amenaza como pensábamos, lo único que resta es sacarla del santuario.-**_ Concluyo.

_**No. –**_

_**¿Porque no Dohko?, como civil no puede estar dentro del santuario. **_

_**Esperaremos a que Shion regrese al santuario y después decidiremos qué hacer, quiero que la vigilen ambos, mas tarde hablare con Saga y los demás, entiendes Kanon.**_

_**Está bien, está bien. –**_ dijo Kanon, soplándose el flequillo, y cruzándose de brazos seguro que iba ser una semana muy larga.

Mientras tanto en Syke,

Shion, Saori y Julián recorrían las diversas calles y lugares, buscando la escurridiza presencia que habían ido a buscar, no estaban aun seguros de cual deidad era que le se había reencarnado pero sabían que tenían que darse prisa. Sorrento le había comunicado a Julián hacia unos días, que ya había dado con la otra esencia divina la cual estaba localizada en Irlanda, pero aun no la habían podido identificar por completo. Mientras que las marinas, hacían búsqueda en Dublín, ellos seguían buscando en Syke.

No tardarían mucho en toparse con ella.

Un fuerte ruido seguido de gritos llamo su atención unas horas más tarde, cuando se dirigían a la estación de tren. Había ocurrido un accidente, o por lo menos eso parecía, mucha gente estaba alrededor de un automóvil detenido, junto a él se encontraba un charco de sangre y un cuerpo estaba cubierto con una tela mientras que los policías hacían maniobras para tratar de agilizar la llegada de la ambulancia. El llanto de una niña pequeña se perdía entre la infinidad de sonidos que se mezclaban en el lugar aunado a las sirenas de los cuerpos de emergencia.

Saori no pudo observar mucho tiempo la escena, era en momentos como ese que se sentía una verdadera inútil. Sin embargo Shion y Julián parecía que no le prestaban mayor atención de la necesaria al automóvil, o al cuerpo sin vida cubierto por la tela, pero si a la pequeña niña de cabello plateado que lloraba sin parar, y que emitía una leve aura dorada.

Llovía levemente, durante el entierro y la luz de sol languidecía, a pesar de que tenía unas cuantas horas de haber amanecido. El grupo de personas que se había encontrado reunida hasta unos momentos atrás se dispersaba, disculpándose, con el hombre que se encontraba al pie de la tumba ya cerrada; sujetaba la mano de la pequeña niña que consternada tenía su vista perdida en uno de los múltiples arreglos de flores que daban un poco de color al lúgubre cementerio.

El hombre unos minutos después se agacho diciéndole algo a la pequeña, la cual comenzó a seguirlo cuando este se encamino a la salida de ese lugar. Tomados de la mano, llegaron donde se encontraba el trió de extranjeros esperando por él, subieron todos en un auto negro rumbo al hotel en que Julián había hecho las reservaciones para su estadía en Syke el tiempo que fuera necesario.

No hablaron en el trayecto, cuando se encontraron en la comodidad de la pequeña sala de la lujosa suite que el emperador de los mares había, alquilado fue cuando el silencio se volvió a romper, la pequeña niña comenzó a llorar hipando, en un nuevo arranque de incontrolable llanto.

Saori se apresuro a tranquilizarle porque sabía que el hombre junto a la pequeña tenía los nervios a flor de piel, lo logro medianamente llevándose a la pequeña a la habitación con la promesa de jugar con ella dejando así a los tres hombres solos.

Dentro de la habitación se sentó a la pequeña en la cama y ella tomo una silla y se sentó cerca.

**Entonces te llamas Signa verdad**- Menciono la peli morada con una gran sonrisa.

**Si **- contesto la pequeña.

**A que quieres jugar Sigi-chan **

**¿Eh? **

"**Sigi", suena más tierno, así te llamare. ¿Qué te parece? - **Menciono la joven diosa a lo que la pequeña se limito a sonreírle, tampoco es que contara ya con un gran vocabulario. Reconfortar a la pequeña distrayéndola de sus problemas es lo que podía hacer Saori, mientras que su Patriarca y Julián se hacían cargo del resto. Solo le quedaba pedir por tiempos mejores.

En el santuario, la casa de Géminis no tuvo una noche pacifica los invitados no se retiraron, todo lo contrario iba a llegar más visitas.

Saga y Milo platicaban con la pequeña peli roja en la cocina, mientras Saga buscaba que pudiera comer la pequeña, después de vaciar todas las alacenas llego a la conclusión que necesitaba pasar más tiempo en casa, porque Kanon nunca se ocuparía de la cocina, y esto se debía a que no había prácticamente nada comestible. Después de todo Kanon no comía en Géminis, por lo que con lo único con lo que se topo el gemelo fue con algunos frascos con café y algo de pasta, no había verduras o algo que Saga definiera como comestible, claro en sus propios términos.

Por lo que con el tiempo que pasó Saga buscando, el resto terminaron su plática y se trasladaron también a la cocina, es decir Kanon, Shaka y Dohko.

**Kanon, nunca puedes tener algo de orden en la cocina, y de paso algo comestible.- **Replico el mayor de los gemelos.

**Pues nunca como aquí Saga, no sé qué esperes, que pueda haber. – **

**Comida Kanon.-**

**Jajaja. Ustedes dos siempre se la pasan discutiendo verdad.** – La fresca y alegre risa de la invitada de los gemelos se hizo presente junto con su comentario, claro que eso solo descoloco a más de uno.

**¿Por qué lo dices pequeña?** – comento el antiguo maestro, con voz tranquila.

**Es tan obvio que se la pasen discutiendo que todo mundo lo nota.** – añadió Milo.

**No. Eso me conto Deu-chan. Que solía discutir mucho con Aspros. ¿O no?** – dijo esto último volviendo a ver al gemelo menor, con una enorme sonrisa.

**¿Aspros dices?- **añadió Shaka.

**¡Si!, por cierto, Tú te pareces mucho.-**

**¿A quién me parezco?, ¿A … Aspros?-**

**¡No! Te pareces a Asmita-san. - **Comento.

Shaka involuntariamente abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo a los demás, pero Dohko sintió que estaba en una pesadilla o un sueño muy extraño.

Julián se despedía alegremente de la tierna niña, que se sujetaba fuertemente a Shion, para evitar caerse. Para después pasar a los brazos del hombre junto al que había vivido sus primeros 2 años de vida, y al cual dejaría de ver un tiempo.

Un fuerte abrazo y paso a los brazos de la peli morada, junto a una promesa de verse pronto y estar en contacto el pequeño grupo se disperso. Shion, Saori y la pequeña Signa, emprendieron su recorrido para abordar el avión que les llevaría a casa, la cuna de los grandes héroes y de los dioses mitológicos, aquel que era protegido por la diosa de la sabiduría y el cual aun guardaba muchos secretos y sorpresas a su llegada.

Shion y Julián se había hecho cargo de contarle a Frederick sobre la situación, y decidió que sería lo correcto, y lo mejor.

Frederick era el tío de Signa, hija de su hermana, la cual había muerto cuando la niña había nacido, por una delicada situación.

El nacimiento de la niña, mucho antes de que ella llegara a este mundo había causado gran revuelo en su familia, su hermana, se había enamorado profundamente de un chico Ingles de nombre Edward, ambos eran aun universitarios, de clase alta, se les hizo fácil, sin embargo la vida les deparaba otro tipo de sorpresas, su situación sentimental duro alrededor de un año, sin embargo cuando él tuvo que despedirse de Katherine, las cosas se complicaron, sobre todo cuando esta le confesó que estaba esperando un bebe, el padre de Katherine lo tomo como un escándalo, y la obligo a salir de la escuela, y salir de su hogar, la mando a una de sus casas de verano, acompañada de su ama de llaves una de las más fieles empleadas de su padre, la cual la mantenía al tanto de la situación. Edward fue a verle a escondidas durante su embarazo, pero durante la última visita, fue descubierta por Melissa , el joven Edward escapo para evitar crearle más conflictos a ella, Frederick llego en ese momento avisado por su padre de la situación, pero se puso del lado de su hermana dejando a Melissa sola, está molesta decidió comunicarse con el padre de los jóvenes, pero durante una discusión entre ella y Katherine esta se desmayo y cayó por las escalera, complicando las cosas, al ver esto Melissa dejo la casa sin avisarle a nadie, dejando a la joven inconsciente. Ambos chicos, habían salido a comprar cosas para la futura madre y su bebe regresaron horas, después. Katherine vivía, cuando la encontraron pero el golpe adelanto su parto, al cual solo le faltaban un par de semanas, se comunicaron rápidamente con un medico pero a pesar de eso el fuerte golpe aunado al parto, se cobro la vida de Katherine dejando a la pequeña Signa sin su mamá.

Cuando el padre de la chica se entero le prohibió egoístamente a Edward hacerse cargo de la pequeña, a pesar de los ruegos de este y de su cuñado, el abuelo no dio su brazo a torcer, Frederick se haría cargo de ella, el que ya se encontraba casado desde hacía un par de años y que todavía no contaba con descendencia se quedaría con la pequeña, el no levantaría sospechas.

Edward tuvo que volver a dejar Alemania con los brazos vacios, sin su amada y sin su hija. Un par de meses después se vio imposibilitado de volver a viajar cuando este sufrió un accidente con su motocicleta. Dejando por fin indefinidamente el destino de su hija a su cuñado.

Frederick se hizo entonces cargo de la pequeña, criándola como su padre, su esposa Nadja la recibió gustosa, se encariño rápidamente con ella, Nadja no podría tener hijos, pero eso solo lo sabían ella y Frederick por que la llegada de Signa les trajo grandes alegrías.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad hasta el día del accidente. Por lo cual cuando Julián y Shion le contaron a Frederick horas después de la muerte de su mujer el destino de su sobrina decidió que era lo correcto, si la extrañaría bastante; El, la consideraba su hija pero quería lo mejor para ella, si ellos la podrían proteger. No tenía porque negárselos. Eso hubiera querido su hermana. Y además había prometido mantenerse en contacto. Su padre no podría entrometerse más, no con Julián Solo de su parte.

Después de que la pelirroja dejo al quinteto de dorados, pasmados en la cocina, y de que estos siguieran platicando con ella, regresaron a la sala de Saga la cual a esas horas parecía un campo de batalla.

Cuando el resto de los dorados, sintieron el alterado estado de Shaka, en Géminis, todos se movieron y cuando digo todos es todos. Alde le ofrecía cándidamente una buena dotación de de fruta a la pequeña, ya que había ido a su casa a traerla especialmente para ella. Mientras que Aioria discutía con Milo sobre la enorme cantidad de dulces que este había ido a traer de Escorpio y a su vez este lo hacía con Acuario, que se negaba también a que el inconsciente peli azul le entregara semejante cantidad de azúcar a la pequeña argumentando que era malo para su crecimiento, surgió la pregunta.

Ninguno a excepción de los gemelos, Dohko y Shaka sabía cómo se llamaba su invitada forzada.

Death Mask fue el que pregunto, descaradamente, cuando escucho a Aioria discutiendo con Escorpio y Acuario sobre quien le preguntaría como se llamaba.

**¡Hey! Mocosa, a todo el jaleo que haz armado, del cual deberías de sentirte orgullosa, por tener a la orden dorada a tu disposición…**

**¡Death Mask!- **interrumpió ladrando Shura.**- Alguna vez se te quitara lo mordaz, es una niña, y…**

**Si, si, si es una cría, que ha tenido a las copias fotostáticas y a este par **(señalando en dirección de Dohko y Shaka),** despiertos toda la noche, por la cual estamos aquí. Y sigo sin saber…¿como demonios se llama? ¿Ni que hace aquí?- **termino el de Cáncer, dejando un sepulcral silencio en la sala.

La pelirroja, que acaba de morder un trozo de sandia, del platón de frutas que el protegido de Tauro le había llevado, se quedo quieta. Y por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba despierta se sonrojo apenada, haciendo juego con su cabello y la fruta que mordía.

Se sintió mal por ser tan grosera, y no haberse presentado antes.

Ante la atenta mirada de la orden dorada dejo el tenedor con su fruta en el platón, en la mesilla de café frente a ella. Se puso de pie, se sacudió la falda, camino al otro lado quedando frente a todos los chicos.

Coloco su manos a los costados, sujetando la corta falda, he hizo una reverencia a todos, bajo la atenta mirada de estos.

**Les pido me disculpen, por las molestias que les estoy causando. Y por ser tan grosera. Soy la segunda hija de Ívaldi, hermana menor de ****Scharlach rubin. **

**Flügel Saphir, es como me conocen, pero mi nombre es Eileen. Es un placer conocerlos.**

Los gemelos ya sabian que se llamaba Eileen, sin embargo esa presentacion los descoloco, haciendo que compartieran un mirada complice, que no habian tenido en años. Dohko se inquieto aun mas al igual que Shaka el cual conocia los motivos que tenian tan inquieto al dueño de las armas doradas. Mientras que todo eso ocurria una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rosto de Death Mask el cual no tardaria en soltar otro de sus comentarios.

**Feh, actuas como una princesita de cuentos de hadas. –**

**Cangrejo acaso quieres quedarte sin patas**- le reto el de capricornio-

**No te atreverias intento de cabra. **Comenzaron su propia discucion y cada uno volvio a sus asuntos, y el jaleo se volvio a armar en Geminis, hasta ya entrado el mediodia.

Los dorados habian ido desalojando la Tercera casa durante la mañana Kanon se habia quedado en esta haciendole compañia a su invitada, mientras que su hermano habia desaparecido. El resto se habia ido a sus actividades normales, el de la Primera casa, habia dicho que llevaria a Kiki para que jugase con Eileen despues de que terminara su entrenamiento, mientras que Alde y Afrodita habia comentado algo sobre llevar comida antes de que los gemelos la envenenasen.

Sin embargo las horas pasaron bastante tranquilas y amenas despues de que los dejaron solos. Kanon habia llevado a niña a la recamara de su hermano donde esta estaba sentada en la amplia cama del gemelo mayor, platicandole a Kanon, sobre un monton de cosas que para el gemelo resultaba una tras otra extrañas. Sin embargo le escuchaba atentamente sin una razon aparente.

Mientras que Kanon estaba en el sillon favorito de Saga, comiendo unos cuantos dulces, que habia confiscado a Milo y Aioria durane la rabieta de estos, antes de que Saga o Camus lo notaran.

**Entonces Kaiser brinco, y tiro a mi hermana del puente, claro que acabo igual de mojado que ella, y mi hermana esta muy enojada y dijo que le diria a Haila. –**comento su pequeña aventura a Kanon, que se habia vuelto a perder en la conversacion y que seguia sin saber quien era Kaiser y Haila, ya que les nombraba tanto, al igual que su hermana aunque igual no sabia como se llamaba.

**Veo que te diviertes un monton a costillas de tu hermana jaja te pareces a mi**. – Alento el gemelo interrumpiendo la risa de la pelirroja.

**Es que mi hermana es muy seria y se enoja mucho y no le gusta, que me divierta, y no quiere que ande sola porque dice que es peligroso y ademas.- **

**Venga si sigues hablando asi pensare que es un ogro.**

**Y lo es, no le gusta que le gane, sobre todo con el arco, se enoja mucho, claro que disfruta cuando ella me gana con la espada y luego... – **el entusiasmo que hasta ese momento habia tenido Eileen se desvanecio en un segundo, se quedo seria y parecia que iba a llorar, el gemelo lo noto.

**Vamos, anda no creo que sea tan mala, como me dices, es solo que quiere lo mejor para ti, lo que sucede es que como aun eres muy pequeña por eso tal vez la malinterpretas**. – dijo Kanon sentandose junto a ella y dandole uno de los varios dulces que traia consigo, logrando que ella volviera a sonreir, para que luego le volviera a brincar encima como parecia se estaba volviendo costumbre.

**Gracias Deu! **

**No es nada.-**

**Por cierto porque me siguen diciendo asi.**

**¿asi? ¿como?**

**Pequeña, niña, mocosa, cria. Cuantos años crees que tengo Deu, ya te lo habia dicho, reclamo inmediatamente. **Kanon se tenso de nueva cuenta, al escuchar ese nombre, aunque seguia sin saber la razon. Solto un suspiro quitandose a la pelirroja de encima, o al menos dejandola a una distancia mas normal.

**8... quizas...10.-** tento a su suerte.

**Que malo eres te he dicho que tengo 16 !**- tecnicamente le grito

**¿he?...** - como diablos tenia 16 años esta cria, si parecia no tener mas de 10... su Diosa tenia 15 años, y no lucia como tal ... se dio un golpe mental, cuando se descubrio momentanemente analizando las notables diferencias anatomicas entre las dos chicas, tras lo cual, y sin avisar se incorporo y regreso a su seguro sillon, incoporando un gran distancia en el proceso. Agradecio a Atena hacerlo en ese momento, ya que un par de segundos despues entro Saga. El cual le miro sospechosamente, sin embargo le ignoro olimpicamente y fingio demencia total, cuando su hermano le argumento algo de lo que no se entero y salio de la recamara seguido de Eileen con la promesa de un buen banquete cortesia de la cocina privada del patriarca.

Escucho la risa de Eileen en la cocina, y se permitio sonreir tristemente, hacia cuanto tiempo que en Geminis no habia tal sonido... la risa de la pelirroja era mas que bienvenida, y parecia que se estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Se incorporo y grito un **"Voy"**, cuando su hermano le llamo, se tuvo que apoyar en la pared momentaneamente, presa de un subito mareo, y se encontro un par de segundos despues presa de una gran oscuridad, gritos y llanto... pudo observar un lugar conocido y desconocido, papeles, un frasco con sangre, y alguien que lo sostenia en la mano...**"no lo hagas"** , el rostro de Saga y despues, el cielo estrellado... se sintio caer en un enorme vacio, mas oscuridad.

**¡KANON, KANON, KANON! Te encuentras bien- **abrio lentamente los ojos, Saga le observaba preocupado, lo estaba sujetando como si lo estuviera sosteniendo... que estaba haciendo en el piso... que habia pasado.

**Eso creo**- balbuceo Saga le ayudo a recargarlo en la pared. Pero tenia miedo... no queria ver a Saga...no...ese no era Saga... su hermano... el... Aspros... Defteros... Dioses...y entonces recordo... algo mas...un par de ojos– **no te preocupes, no me prestes atencion. **

**Estas muy palido, porque no duermes un rato Kanon, creo que te estas volviendo viejo, si no aguantas pasar una noche en vela- **Se quedo mudo inmediatamente ante la nula respuesta de su gemelo. Se mordio el labio, el deberia de haber cuidado a Eileen, su hermano habia tenido guardia el dia anterior y ronda el anterior a ese, era normal que estuviera cansado. No pudo pronunciar nada mas, por que cuando se dio cuenta Kanon ya estaba de pie.. y salia de la habitacion... tardo en reaccionar.

Choco con este al salir de la habitacion. –**Dejame en paz**- sentencio Kanon.

Eileen en medio del pasillo,habia observado lo que considero como discusion.

**¡Deu!, Kan...**

**Sh... tu no te preocupes... no pasa nada...solo quiero descansar un rato le menciono en voz muy baja evitando que Saga le escuchara... Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, como bien, te veo al rato.- **Le acaricio tiernamente la cabeza, un gesto nada habitual en alguien como el, y siguio de largo, entro a su habitacion y cerro la puerta.

Se dejo caer en la cama, boca abajo... todavia estaba mareado... pero tenia una idea de lo que habia pasado... no estaba seguro de porque, pero le dolia el pecho... un par de ojos... un par de ojos rojos.. **Scharlach rubin** murmuro...

Notas de autor...

Si hare sufrir a mi Kanon un rato... es que se porta tan tierno.. W, jiji ya van conociendo un poco a Eileen a que es adorable! Les traera un par de dolores de cabeza a Saga y a Kanon, pero valdra la pena.

Lo mismo se aplicara a Shion, Saori y Signa... el significado de Signa..jeje no se los adelanto XD

Ok... como dicen asi glosario de terminos jaja XD o era wiki attack, bah no lo saque de la wiki. Y disculpen mi revoltijo de datos.. los traduje con el google espero no esten muy mal.

Esta escrito en Aleman, recuerden que los nombres estan en Aleman, Fines, Noruego. El porque estoy usando piedras lo veran despues pero les adelanto su significado.

**Flügel Saphir** _**(ALAS ZAFIRO, ó ALA ZAFIRO**_) el seudonimo o nick de _**Eileen**_.

ZAFIRO: "La piedra de la lealtad y fidelidad" Cuando llegamos el término: "Azul Verdadero"  
Metafísica Propiedades zafiro ha simbolizado durante mucho tiempo la verdad, la sinceridad y la fidelidad. La tradición sostiene que Moisés recibió los diez mandamientos en tablas de zafiro, por lo que es la piedra preciosa más sagrada.

Debido a que los zafiros representan el favor divino, que fue la piedra preciosa de elección de los reyes y sumos sacerdotes. Las Joyas de la Corona Británica están llenas de grandes zafiros azules, el símbolo de los gobernantes puros y sabios.


	5. Capitulo V Plata

Capitulo V. Plata

(_**NOTA. **__Cabe destacar que lo que pasa en el santuario y lo que narro sobre Shion y Saori, no está ocurriendo simultáneamente, está desfasado, lo que está ocurriendo en el santuario esta en tiempo pasado es decir hay una diferencia de 3 días entre ellos.)_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mu y Kiki vestidos de civil hacían guardia en el aeropuerto de Atenas, Shion se había comunicado con ellos y ahora esperaban la llegada de su Patriarca y Diosa, claro que no esperaban que llegaran con mas visitas inesperadas, no tan pronto.

**Mu-san, crees que Eileen quiera jugar conmigo un rato cuando volvamos.** - Pregunto el pequeño aprendiz de Aries.

**Claro que si Kiki, pero lo harás en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento.** –Sentencio el dorado, mientras que el aeropuerto anunciaban la llegada del vuelo que esperaban.

Transcurrido un rato, pudo vislumbrar la siempre imponente figura de mayor de los 88, seguido de la delicada figura de su princesa, la cual llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña que dormitaba, sujeta por medio de sus manitas a la blusa que la peli morada portaba.

Ambos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada hasta que estuvieron reunidos con los que esperaban, Shion se apresuro a tomar a la pequeña en brazos pero Saori se lo negó, debido a que no quería que la niña despertase.

Mu sujeto una maleta que Shion llevaba consigo, dejando a su maestro caminar libremente, la bienvenida había sido apenas audible para ellos, y a pesar de que a los protegidos más jóvenes de la primera casa, estaban ansiosos por regresar al santuario, tendrían que esperar ya que los que recién llegaban tenían que ir de compras, después de todo, la pequeña necesitaba algunos cuantos objetos especiales para su nueva vida, dentro de las enormes pilastras de mármol, que protegían los aposentos de la diosa de la sabiduría.

Porque lo que tomaron un taxi al sector comercial y se dedicaron explorar diversas tiendas, para alegría de Kiki, que vería de nueva cuenta retrasado su entrenamiento.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PASADO*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Eileen platicaba con Saga en la cocina, mientras saboreaba una copa de helado que Saga le había llevado de postre. A pesar de todo, Eileen había notado el cambio de humor en el mayor. Cosa que la hacía sentir responsable porque no sabía que es lo que había hecho que Kanon, tuviera ese mal humor.

El gemelo por su parte, sentía que había metido la pata con su hermano por enésima ocasión, además de que le preocupaba el desmayo de este, lo cual no era algo normal, y temía de que algo, como lo que el había vivido hace tantos años le pudiera están pasando al menor en esos momentos.

Horas más tarde y después de que Saga dejase a la pelirroja en la sala disfrutando de una película, se retiro para seguir con los asuntos que Shion le había dejado encargados, estaba al tanto de que Atena-sama y Shion se encontraban en ese momento en Alemania pero no sabía cuando regresarían, sabía también que había varias pistas de los nuevo aprendices, pero no tenía ninguna otra información, por su parte después de que Dohko les comentase a él y al resto de la orden que investigaran, sobre cierta pelirroja, tenia aun mas trabajo que hacer, sobre todo porque Eileen había salido de la nada, dentro del Santuario.

Mientras que para Eileen era algo nuevo y extraño, le encontró bastante divertido, ver las diversas imágenes y personas dentro de esa caja, pero al menos era entretenido, y le distraía del lio de recuerdos dolorosos aun muy presentes que había vivido hace poco.

En su mente se encontraban muchos acontecimientos, muerte, sangre, odio entre mezclados de una forma que jamás había podido siquiera imaginar, pero también había algo mas…esperanza, la imagen de un hombre de pie en el interior de un volcán vino a su mente, eran iguales y no eran la misma persona.

Distraída tomo el colgante decorado de diversas piedras preciosas, que ataban su cabello; observándolo distraídamente, estaba segura que tenía algo que ver, por lo que le había dicho su tío, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo funcionar.

Kanon no salió de su habitación, si no hasta que se le paso el malestar, decidiendo que tenía suficiente hambre como para salir, sin hacer ruido; tenia aun un montón de sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar, sin embargo cuando llego al pasillo, observo a Eileen sentada en el sofá bastante meditabunda y a pesar de todo no pudo dejarle simplemente ahí, ella tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el gemelo se acerco a ella, recargándose en el respaldo del sofá, le estuvo observando unos segundos antes de hablar,

**Una joya muy interesante, es la que tienes en tus manos.**- La pelirroja dio un respingo al escuchar la voz tan cercana a ella, sobre todo porque no esperaba verle tan pronto, volteo a observarlo y después la desprendió de su lugar dejando su cabello suelto, se la tendió al mayor para que la pudiera ver mejor.

Kanon la recibió, era el mismo objeto que antes había brillado y según él, le permitía comunicarse con ella y ella con ellos, de eso el estaba seguro. Eran a simple vista tres rubís perfectamente redondos, aunque uno de ellos tenía algo dentro, el broche estaba hecho de una fina filigrana de oro, lo que permitía atárselo al cabello, se lo regreso a su dueña y esta lo acomodo en su lugar.

**Es muy hermoso, una pieza muy fina y delicada – **

**Tú crees…. Me lo regalo mi Tío hace unos meses por mi cumpleaños.-**

**En serio… ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?**

**Mi cumpleaños es el 10 de abril.**

**Entonces te llevaras bien con Kiki. **–dijo Kanon sonriéndole.

**¿Kiki?**

**Si, es el aprendiz de Mu, seguro que te llevas bien con él, pero el si es un NIÑO. –** le dijo en tono de broma.

**Disculpa por estar enana…. –**menciono inmediatamente haciendo un puchero, Kanon no tardo en reír ante tal reacción.

**Nee… ya no estás enojado…**- dijo la chica al notar la risa del mayor.

**No.. No estoy enojado… es solo que quería que Saga hiciera algo… y que no…**

**¿Y qué no?...**

**No es nada, solo que creo que pasaran muchas cosas muy pronto…y no quiero preocuparlo, por tonterías.**

**Pero él se preocupa de todas maneras…**

**No importa… ya verás que se le pasa, el siempre es así.** –dio por concluida ese tema de conversación incorporándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

**Deu..Kanon, a donde vas. **– El mayor se detuvo a unos pasos de la salida..

**Voy a ir a comer... ¿quieres venir o quieres que traiga algo?**

**No, te preocupes, gracias… Saga me trajo comida… y…** - Eileen se levanto y corrió deteniendo a Kanon del brazo…- **Espera no te vayas…**

**Tranquila no te pasara nada estas en un lugar seguro… y además yo creo que Mu subirá con Kiki en un rato, dijo que lo traería.**

**¡No! ¡, Por favor no te vayas!** – le dijo desesperada abrazando al mayor por la cintura, cosa que sorprendió a Kanon. -**Además Saga te trajo a ti también algo de comida… está en la mesa.-** el gemelo pensó que era raro que su hermano fuera tan servicial con él, pero inmediatamente desecho el pensamiento… "_el solo lo hizo porque me encontró inconsciente". -_pensó.

**Está bien, me quedare pero no vayas a llorar porque si alguien llega, pensaran que te estoy haciendo algo malo. **– Eileen, le vio con extrañeza… que le podría hacer, ella lo conocía perfectamente bien y no lo creía capaz de nada malo.

**Perdón… es solo que… yo bueno...** -sin embargo no continuo el mayor, se hinco quedando a su altura nuevamente, tras lo cual la chica se le lanzo encima de nueva cuenta… ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

**No sé qué te paso… tampoco sé que estás haciendo aquí, pero te aseguro que nadie te hará nada mientras estés aquí. Te lo prometo.-** Menciono el gemelo separándola nuevamente y limpiando una lagrima que escurría por su mejilla. – **Sabes me caes muy bien, no te pasara nada y...además… además, **_(suspiro)_** mientras Saga tenga puesta esa maldita túnica, pondrá al santuario patas para arriba con tal de verte feliz creeme.** – le dijo esta vez acariciando suavemente su cabeza… - **anda vamos a la cocina... porque muero de hambre, te llevare conmigo afuera si no hay nada medianamente decente que me pueda comer ahí, creeme.- ** se puso de pie de se dirigieron a la cocina.

Mientras tanto….

Saga, Shaka y Dohko, caminaban de nueva cuenta por el pequeño sendero que los conducía Al lugar, donde Saga, se había topado con Eileen; ya lo habían revisado, pero no estaban conformes con los resultados así que por enésima ocasión volvían al camino.

Ya habían observado meticulosamente el cerezo ahora en flor, que había estado técnicamente muerto hasta la aparición de la pelirroja, sin embargo no había tenido mayores cambios.

Shaka decía que sentía una leve concentración de energía, pero no lograba identificar el lugar donde se originaba. Mientras que Dohko y Saga, no sentían absolutamente nada. Derrotados, emprendieron el camino de regreso al Santuario, Saga se quedo en Géminis en compañía de Eileen, Milo, Mu y Kiki, mientras que Dohko y Shaka se quedaron en Virgo.

**Estoy muy preocupado por los comentarios que esa niña ha hecho. **– menciono el protegido de la séptima casa.

**No puedo estar más de acuerdo, habla de una manera tal, que no puedo dudar, de lo que ella habla. . .Asmita. . . es el nombre de mi reencarnación pasada no es así maestro.**

**Así es, al igual que Defteros y Aspros lo son de Kanon y Saga, y eso me preocupa. Sabes después de la muerte de Aspros, Defteros dejo el Santuario y no volvimos a saber nada de él.**

**¿No volvieron a saber nada de Defteros?. -**Maestro a que se refiere con eso.

**Pues a eso, ¿no? Defteros deserto y dejo el Santuario.** –Shaka no contesto, porque no quería complicar más el asunto, le sorprendía que Dohko, tuviera un punto de vista tan diferente de lo que el mismo recordaba sobre su vida anterior, sobre todo lo que pasaron los gemelos. Mas a un a la falta de sensibilidad cósmica que toda la orden tenía en esos momentos, incluido el mismo, podía estar seguro que el nivel energético que Eileen desprendía no era ni remotamente normal, y eso era muy peligroso. El no recordaba haberse topado jamás en la vida con esa niña, y tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad ya lo había hecho.

Saga observaba divertido al par de pelirrojos jugando en la sala de estar de Géminis, mientras escuchaba parte de la plática que Mu y Milo sostenían. Su hermano se las había arreglado para escaparse justo antes de que Shaka, Dohko y él, llegaran, no había querido preocupar a este par sobre el anterior desmayo de su hermano, asumiendo a que se debía a la falta de sueño a la que se había sometido los días anteriores a la llegada de la pelirroja, sin embargo eso no lo dejaba del todo convencido.

El par de Dorados que lo habían acompañado hasta su llegada a la Tercera casa, habían continuado su camino, había detectado que ambos se habían quedado en Virgo probablemente hablando del asunto. Desecho el tema y se concentro en algo bastante interesante; a pesar de que Kiki jugaba telestrasportandose a diversas partes del salón, Eileen se las arreglaba para atraparlo cada vez que este lo hacía, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el otro par de Dorados, también habían notado tal hecho.

El pequeño pelirrojo se dejo caer aparentemente derrotado y presuntamente "muerto" sobre la alfombra chocolate, del mayor de los gemelos, mientras que Eileen le jalaba de un brazo para que continuaran jugando. Este par después la presentación de la pelirroja, dieron a la tarea de ponerse a jugar, petición de Kiki, esperando poder divertirse a costillas de la "chiquilla" nueva, claro que al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había planeado.

**No es justo, como es que sabes siempre donde voy a aparecer, haces trampa no se vale.-** Menciono el joven aprendiz inflando los cachetes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas, con la intención de no jugar más.

No hago trampa, que te hace pensar que lo hago.-replico la chiquilla en esta ocasión hasta cierto punto ofendida, por el comentario.

**Seguro que Mu-san te está diciendo en donde voy a aparecer.-** Continuo el menor, tras lo cual una gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza los mayores, que estaban desde hace rato pendientes de este par.

**Eso es ilógico, como se supone que me va decir si, está hablando con Milo.** –Cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda.

**Puede decirte por medio de sus cosmo.**-

**Como puedes decir semejantes tonterías, si ninguno de los tres lo está usando.-** Volteo por fin a encararlo; mientras que el otro pelirrojo hacia lo mismo, tensando los brazos a su costados, la verdad es que la niña le sacaba un buen pedazo, pero eso no intimidaba al discípulo de Aries.

**Porque el Mu-san, siempre ha sido muy buena persona.-**La mirada de los mayores iba de uno a otro, que parecía habían olvidado por completo que tenían público y discutían como si nada.

**Eso no quiere decir que me ayuda a hacer trama, además a mi no me gusta hacer trampa.-**

**¡Yo digo que sí!**-

**¡Que no!-**

**¡Que si!-**

**¡Que no!-**

**¡Que si!-**

**¡Que no!-**

**¡Que si!-**

**¡Kiki!**-Grito Mu, entre avergonzado y enojado, por el comportamiento de su discípulo, ambos por fin se dieron cuenta que los otros 3 aun seguían presentes, y mientras que Kiki, hacia aun berrinche ante un molesto Aries, la pelirroja dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse a lado de Saga.

Milo, que ya no podía mas estallo en risas.-**Tiene una hora de conocerse y ya parece que tuvieran años, Kiki, si sigues asi te casaras con ella.**

**¡Milo!**-esta vez fueron los otros dos mayores quienes le gritaron al Escorpión.

**¡Son unos niños!-**dijo Saga

**No les metas ideas en la cabeza.**-continuo Mu.

**Pero no les dije nada, yo solo dije que**-

**¡Milo!**-

**¡Ya!, me callo.** – Kiki y Eileen rieron ante la visión de Milo siendo regañado por los otros.

**Yo no me puedo casar con él de todas maneras.** - menciono Eileen

**¿En serio?, ¿Porque?-**

**Miiilooo**-

**Que yo no dije nada ella, fue ella.**-

**Porque yo me voy a casar con ¡Anker!-**dijo la pelirroja de lo más alegre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**¿Quién es Anker?-**dijo Kiki

**El hermano de Haila nee-chan**- concluyo la pelirroja.

**No estás muy pequeña para estar pensando en casarte.**-comento Saga, ante lo cual Milo y Mu intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

**Mi tío dice que me debo de casar con él, ya que Onee-chan no quiere casarse con Evander; y como Leika y Anker se llevan muchos años, pues entonces decidieron que yo me case con él.** -concluyo con una nueva sonrisa equivalente a 1000 watts.

**Aunque con todo lo que paso por culpa de Mela, no sé que pasara.** – _"O si siguen con vida" – _pensó la pelirroja, cambian su semblante a uno de preocupación, para luego volver a sonreír, lo que no paso desapercibido para los tres adultos presentes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-PRESENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Horas más tarde, después de una tarde de compras, en la entrada a las 12 casas la pequeña comitiva encabezada por los jefes del Santuario se disponía a subir al templo principal, donde les esperaban muchas noticias y visitas no esperadas.

_**Nota de autor.**_

_Holaaa! Aquí trayendo un nuevo capítulo de Burning como pueden ver aquí estoy desfasando un poco la línea temporal, es importante porque en ese lapso de tiempo en que los Goldies están solos sin Atena ni Shion en el santuario, y los gemelos bueno… ya lo verán más a detalle._

_Como les está cayendo mi linda Eileen a que es un amor, pronto la conocerán mejor a ella y al resto de personajes que menciona ella…_

_Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo es enteramente de ella… la conocerán un poco mas y verán a un lindu chico con colmillos (que no usa playera :3 )_

_Nos leemos, dejen review please._


	6. Capitulo VI Amistad

**Capitulo VI. Amistad**

(_Nota. Hola! Bien como le mencione en el capitulo anterior este capítulo tiene una gran influencia y hablara mucho sobre detalles del Lost Canvas, aunque me tomare de libertar de agregar unas cosas que no se vieron detalladas por Shiori-sama y que son de mi mera interpretación. Si no lo han leído quedan advertidos, y por lo tanto les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo_).

Eileen tuvo muchas visitas el resto de la tarde, Acuario, Capricornio y Tauro estuvieron platicando con la pelirroja, después de que Mu y Kiki abandonaran Géminis, pasadas las 7 de la noche comenzaron a retirarse, sin embargo el gemelo menor no daba señales de vida, cosa que tenia preocupado a Saga.

Después de un rato de diversión y de que les llevaran la cena, la cual ambos compartieron amenamente, volvieron a la Sala donde la pelirroja volvió a ser víctima de otra serie televisiva por culpa del mayor, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Voy a salir un momento Eileen, si necesitas algo…- Saga callo al descubrir a la pelirroja completamente dormida, la cargo y la dejo en su recamara, cubriéndola en esta ocasión con una ligera manta; sin hacer ruido cerró la puerta.

Una vez fuera de la recamara, se dio a la tarea de terminar sus deberes y eso era volver a subir al templo principal. Aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que Kanon había desaparecido, confiaba en que regresaría antes de que se obscureciera por completo, por la plática entablada con la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad confiaba ciegamente en él, a pesar de que desde su punto de vista apenas y lo conocía.

Kanon por su parte seguía preocupado, no había vuelto a desmayarse ni nada por el estilo, pero le preocupaba la fuerte sensación de angustia que se había apoderado de él desde ese momento, por eso había dejado Géminis, tratando de no llamar la atención y comenzaba a entender por qué le llamaba Defteros, había adquirido una serie de imágenes dispersas donde se veía a sí mismo, distraído se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

"_Una imagen de el portando una máscara plateada espiaba a su hermano mientras entrenaba, Star Hill, unos documentos que su hermano leía, un frasco de cristal con la sangre de Atena, Sellos, A su hermano atacándole con el Genrou Maou Ken, el vacio, la cámara del patriarca, Shaka… no definitivamente no era Shaka"_. – El peli azul volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que caía por enorme agujero negro, lo cual le provoco un escalofrió, se dejo resbalar hasta el piso buscando un mejor apoyo que la vieja columna sobre la cual está sentado, sin embargo en vez de mejorar, este lo empeoro, apoyado como estaba observo la vista del magnífico cielo estrellado, el brillo de la infinidad de estrellas lo sobrecogió por un instante, lo que le provocaría otra visita involuntaria a su vida anterior.

_-Flashback-_

Se había alejado rápidamente de la sombra de los Templos Zodiacales en busca de Aspros, sabía que estaba en Star Hill, como se le estaba haciendo últimamente costumbre, desde que Sage decidiera que el mayor no sería el elegido a suceder al Patriarca. Y es que el rumor de que Sishypus sería el próximo Patriarca había corrido como pólvora.

Defteros llego a Star Hill con la esperanza de sacar a Aspros, con rapidez, ya que cada vez le costaba más trabajo sacarlo de ese lugar, actuaba muy extraño y no parecía escucharle del todo, estaba muy preocupado por él. Y eso lo hacía sentir mal ya que se sentía responsable, su hermano había decido convertirse en el Patriarca, para que el pudiese caminar libremente por el Santuario sin que nadie objetase nada.

Sin embargo el destino se empecinaba en permitir eso. El peli azul dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de tomar la manija de la puerta del pequeño Templo que formaba parte de Star Hill, pero no esperaba que la situación se le fuera a ir de las manos en esta ocasión.

Tuvo una fuerte discusión con su hermano que hablaba como si se tratase de otra persona completamente diferente, la cual le hablaba de unas infinitas ansias de poder y control sobre el Santuario y los Dioses mismos, un secreto guardado recelosamente por el patriarca, una frágil botella de cristal que contenía la Sangre de su Diosa, que había sido deja en ese lugar desde la anterior Guerra Santa, sellos y un poder atroz.

Aspros ataco a Defteros después de que este le quitase el frasco, el poder del _Genrou Maou Ken, _le dio de golpe y atravesó una las ventanas del lugar para caer al vacío, mientras observaba el rostro de su hermano, transformado por el odio.

Cuando despertó, tenía un solo objetivo en mente, matar al Patriarca, se escabullo entre los Templos y llego mas allá de donde nunca antes había llegado, el Templo Patriarcal, se imponía frente a él, atravesó veloz mente los largos corredores del interior del Templo y se adentro al Salón del Trono, donde yacía Sage, un breve intercambio de palabras y se lanzo contra ese hombre, sin embargo no llego a tocarlo, y si fue interrumpido por su propio hermano, el cual no tardo en mostrar su verdaderas intenciones, y así en unos instantes estaba involucrado en una batalla entre el representante de su Diosa en la Tierra y el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Aspros fue ingenuo cuando dejo que Asmita y él se enfrentaran; el rubio no tardaría en hacerle volver en si, por lo que se encontró de nueva cuenta frente a una difícil realidad, tuvo que atacarle no podía permitir que le pasara nada a Sage, aunque el mismo no lo soportara, fue muy difícil para él; enfrentarse a toda la orden dorada o detener a su hermano, el apoyaba a su hermano siempre, porque su hermano siempre lo había apoyado a él, pero era diferente en esta ocasión, Asmita le había ayudado a ver la verdad, y se sintió peor, su hermano estaba equivocado, no era la manera de hacer las cosas, así que lo hizo ataco a su hermano, a su sangre a la única persona que lo había querido y protegido, y sintió que lo traiciono, y eso lo termino de devastar, porque la sangre que escurría de sus mano era la misma sangre que brotaba del pecho de aquel que estaba frente a él en el piso, aquel que portaba una Armadura Dorada, aquel que inmisericorde se auto ataco con el _Genrou Maou Ken, _con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

Su destino había quedado sellado y llevaba el nombre de la persona en la que más había confiado, las facciones de Aspros reflejaban una gran tranquilidad, cuando lo cargo para salir del Templo, la capa cubierta de sangre ondeaba con el viento matinal, amanecía en el Santuario, y había sido una larga y obscura noche.

Le dijo a Sage que se marcharía y se volvería fuerte, forjaría su propio camino, pero en contraste a su hermano, el no sería un ser de luz, tampoco volvería a la obscuridad, un demonio eso se volvería él un demonio, el Demonio de la Isla Kanon.

_-Flashback-_

Milo que había llegado hacia unos minutos al Templo principal, corría tan rápido como podía con tal de alcanzar a Saga, y es que el griego mayor, sorprendentemente le sacaba un buen tramo. No se imagino que Saga reaccionara de esa manera; aunque bueno si lo pensaba fríamente era natural, se trataba de su hermano como se suponía que tenía que reaccionar si no.

El Escorpión Celeste le había dicho, que Shura y Aioros, se habían encontrado a Kanon inconsciente y con los signos vitales completamente alterados, no muy lejos de _Meridia _mientras daban la primera ronda de la noche. Habían dado la alarma pensando que alguien le había atacado, pero el gemelo menor no tenía señales de haber peleado o que le hubiesen atacado. Lo habían llevado a Aries donde Mu, le había asistido, sin embargo el peli azul aun estaba inconsciente.

Saga llego a Aries, con el corazón en la garganta, si bien la situación entre ellos estaba en una apacible tregua, y su relación con su hermano nunca había sido muy buena en realidad, no aplicaba el hecho de no preocuparse por él, seguía siendo su hermano, aunque él le hubiese encerrado en _Cabo Sunion,_ para que el menor muriese ahogado, por su crímenes, si bien en ese entonces Kanon; había pensado y planeado tomar el control del Santuario, y asesinar a su Diosa, realmente nunca lo hizo, Saga no lo permitió; como el buen Santo Dorado que él se consideraba, que equivocado estaba.

_-"Él nunca permitiría que le pasase nada a su Diosa"_, Kanon se podía dar el lujo de refutarle eso en su cara con las manos en los bolsillos, el propio Saga había hecho, lo que el menor tan solo le plantease, _"asesinemos a Shion, que le sedera su puesto al inútil de Aioros, y matemos a Atena"_. Con esta línea de pensamientos en gemelo mayor, se quedo de pie inmutable enfrente de la puerta de visitas del piso residencial de Aries, completamente incapaz de moverse y con la mano derecha rozando el pomo de la puerta, no podía hacerlo, se sintió fatal, siempre había pensado que su hermano era un exagerado, un fastidio y un crio mimado por Shion, lo que lo había vuelto así con el tiempo, sin embargo no fue sino hasta ese momento que realmente raciono sus anteriores actos, y descubrió el porqué de la arisca actitud de su gemelo. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo en portarse así con él.

Milo de pie junto a Saga pudo observar como el mayor se tenso antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, dejo de ver sus ojos, ya que el mayor agacho la cabeza escondiéndose de la vista del menor con el flequillo, impidiéndole a Milo ver la ola de sensaciones de la cual era presa, en ese momento. No obstante el menor pudo descifrar en medida lo que le pasaba a Saga, después de todo él y Kanon, se habían hecho amigos, y ambos habían hablado de la situación tan agresiva y distante que los gemelos llevaban, cuando habían tenido tiempo libre en su estadía en Japón, no así el mayor que por más que Milo había tratado de entablar una buena conversación con él, debía de admitir que siempre que nombraba al otro, el mayor dejaba de prestarle su completa atención, dejándole bien en claro que no quería hablar con él sobre Kanon.

Milo exasperado, le dio un empujón a Saga, para abrirse camino, si Saga quería seguir dudando podía haber quedado en el Templo principal, así que abrió la puerta y se adelanto, solo dio un paso para comprobar que Saga no había reaccionado por lo cual lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo jalo dentro de la habitación. Dentro de esta, Mu hablaba con el gemelo menor, que ya había despertado, ambos voltearon curiosos ante la extraña entrada del par recién llegado.

El Escorpión soltó a Saga tan pronto estuvieron junto a Mu, para inmediatamente interrogar al Ariano con la mirada, sobre la situación de Kanon, pero este se le adelanto.

-No, es nada grave, se encuentra bien como pueden ver.-

-Dioses Kanon, que no sabes que si tienes sueño deber irte a tu casa- argumento el Escorpión, tratando de aligerar el ambiente el cual se había puesto algo tenso cuando entraron.

-Ya lo sé, Milo no tienes que recordármelo, te aseguro que NO, volverá a ocurrir.

-Pues a mí me interesa una buena explicación, quiero saber que te está pasando y quiero que me lo digas en este instante.-ninguno de los tres esperaba la agria actitud del otro.

-Vamos, Saga no fue nada, Kanon me comento que no ha dormido los últimos días, es normal, recuerda que Atena-sama nos digo que-

-Disculpa Mu, pero no estoy hablando contigo. Kanon respóndeme.- La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, y eso el otro par lo sabía, ninguno esperaba esa reacción del mayor, y no era un buen momento para una pelea.

Kanon permaneció impasible, se limito a observar a su hermano directamente a los ojos, para después incorporarse y dirigirse a la puerta, a pesar de que Mu, y Milo intervinieron, Mu había sujetado a Saga, temiendo que el mayor se lanzase sobre Kanon, al tiempo que Milo, detenía a Kanon, impidiéndole pasar, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de evitarle el paso.

-Kanon, quiero que me expliques que está pasando. -exigió el mayor desde su posición.

-No está pasando nada Saga, que quieres que pase.-

-Está pasando algo, es…-

-Es un fastidio que nunca entiendas nada, sabes si te digo que no pasa nada es porque no pasa nada, que no escuchaste a Mu.-

-Si escuche a Mu, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y lo sabes perfectamente bien.-

-No se dé que estás hablando Saga-

-¡Lo sabes bien!, ¿qué fue lo que te paso al medio día?.-

-Lo mismo de hace rato, solo que me estaba muriendo de hambre.- Añadió el otro antes de que Saga replicara mas. –Si acabaste con tu drama me retiro, ¿la dejaste sola verdad?

-Esta dormida y no se la va a comer nadie, porque este sola, y todavía no termínanos de hablar. –

-Ya lo hemos hecho. Si quieres preocuparte por alguien preocúpate por ella, tiene miedo de estar sola, aunque como siempre solo te preocupas por lo que tú crees, seguramente no te has dado por enterado.- tras lo cual el gemelo paso de largo junto a Milo, dejando a los otros preocupados; Kanon por lo general era explosivo, sin embargo en este momento se había tornado muy frio es como si hubieran estado hablando con Camus.

El gemelo menor, había salido de Aries tan pronto como pudo, ya que afuera se topo con Death Mask y Aldebaran, pero paso de largo a pesar de las replicas de ambos, Afrodita estaba, afuera, hablando con Aioria y Camus, claro que tampoco les prestó atención.

Y es que el mismo no está en condiciones de dar explicaciones porque no estaba seguro de que le pasaba, cruzo rápidamente por Tauro y continuo su camino a Géminis, en realidad no se sentía también como aparentaba, pero no quería hablar al respecto no con él, no quería hablar con Saga al respecto porque no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, que decir o pensar. Estaba confundido, tenia aun las imágenes nítidas en la mente… el mato a su hermano, el mato a Aspros… Aspros le traiciono lanzándolo como un peón para asesinar a Sage, salir limpio y hacerse con el control del Santuario.

Kanon, llego a Géminis, jadeando se había vuelto a marear, se apoyo en la primera columna que se topo, cerró los ojos, tratando de reducir la sensación. Y le dio un puñetazo a la columna, algo hastiado, no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar la situación.

-Si te sientes tan mal como te ves te deberías ir a dormir.- Dohko y Shaka estaban de pie, a unos cuantos metros de él, y evidentemente lo estaban esperando.

-Dejen me adivinar, me estaban esperando.

-Eres bueno adivinando Kanon.- repuso el rubio. Se limito a adentrarse a Géminis, no quería hablar ahí, sentía que Saga estaba justo detrás de él, pero se equivocaba.

Kanon, condujo a los otros dos hasta el largo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones del Templo. Abrió la habitación de su hermano, solo para comprobar que le pelirroja dormía, la emparejo, y se dirigió al extremo opuesto, donde se metió a su habitación, Dohko y Shaka lo siguieron y se adentraron esta vez cerrando la puerta.

La habitación de Kanon, no era muy diferente a la de Saga, salvo por el desorden que el primero solía dejar de vez en cuando.

Kanon disponía de un sofá de dos puestos, de color azul obscuro, en el extremo opuesto a la entrada, junto a esta, estaba un armario y una cómoda donde se podían apreciar algunos cajones abiertos, la ventana era tan grande como la de Saga, y cómodamente se podía sentar uno sobre el alfeizar de madera, estaba abierta y la ligera cortina ondeaba suavemente debido a la fresca brisa que se colaba, había dispuestas varias repisas, donde descansaban distintos libros, una vieja canasta dispuesta para la ropa sucia estaba abandonada y aparentemente olvidada no muy lejos de la ventana, había un puff al pie de la cama, que se veía nuevo probablemente el gemelo, lo acababa de adquirir. Con un ademan de mano el gemelo invito a sus imprevistas visitas a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que el jalaba el puff a modo de quedar frente a ellos.

-Díganme en que les puedo ayudar, Maestro… Buda-kun… no Virgo no Asmita.-las brillantes esmeraldas de Kanon resplandecieron en la media penumbra que la ventana de la habitación brindaba, después de todo Artemisa brillaba gloriosa en el inmenso cielo estrellado, sin una sola nube a la vista aunque en algunos Templos parecía que iba a caer una tormenta.

Para ambos dorados, no paso desapercibido el comentario del gemelo, para que unos instantes después Dohko, comenzase a hablar. - Kanon, por la tarde cuando te esfumaste técnicamente, hablamos con Saga y nos comento que te habías desmayado, estamos al tanto de la alarma, como haz de suponer, lo que nos da conocimiento de que del momento, en el que te desapareciste de Géminis, hasta hace aproximadamente una hora, tuviste otro desmayo y aunque quisiera suponer que estoy equivocado, ha tenido remanentes no muy normales… uno no se desmaya y sabe cómo se llamaba un persona en su encarnación anterior.

Una sonrisa forzada y más bien triste se formo en el rostro de Kanon, asistió levemente con un movimiento de cabeza. –Aunque que les dijera que no es cierto no me creerían, ¿verdad?, - Kanon suspiro y decido hablar con ellos, que obviamente se habían percatado más de la situación, que Saga y no tendría los mismo problemas que si tendría con Saga. - Así es, cuando pierdo el conocimiento, es como si me adentrara en un sueño, un sueño raro pero muy lúcido.-El antiguo marina, comenzó a relatarles brevemente lo que había estado viendo y técnicamente viviendo, durante los lapsos de inconsciencia que había tenido, relatándoles lo que paso ese día en Star Hill, y en la cámara del Patriarca, terminando con la muerte de Aspros y su salida definitiva del Santuario. Evitando ciertos detalles de otras imágenes que había visto pero que aun no tenía idea de que eran con seguridad. –Eso es lo que recuerdo de momento.-concluyo el peli azul.

Dohko, estaba bastante sorprendido el no tenia conocimientos de esos hechos acontecidos en el Santuario, y eso le producía escalofríos, mientras que por su parte Shaka, parecía meditar más las cosas, estaba seguro que había mucho más que lo que el gemelo les estaba contando pero él no podía recordar eso, no solo porque no guardaba muchos datos de su encarnación anterior sino porque necesitaba ponerse a meditar para tratar de obtener la información que Kanon, le estaba brindando solo así podía saber si el gemelo les estaba diciendo la verdad, además de que el mismo había tenido algunos leves vistazos, también y tenía la certeza de quien era el culpable de tal cosa.

El culpable apareció, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, aun somnoliento y tallándose los ojos, con una de sus manos, entro a la habitación, tras lo cual busco algo o mejor dicho alguien en lo particular, tras ubicarlo se acerco perezosamente y se acomodo tranquilamente sobre las piernas de Kanon

-¿Porque todavía no se duermen?- pregunto la pelirroja, una gota resbalo por la cabeza de los otros tres.

-No eras tú la que estaba dormida-

-No quiero, se volverán a ir y me dejaran sola-

-Pero no te paso nada, y no te va a pasar nada.-

-Tú fuiste el que me dijo que me quedara contigo ¡Deu! -El gemelo no dijo mas, se limito a cargarla y dejarla sentada sobre la cama, sentándose junto a ella.

-En realidad se llevan muy bien verdad.- comento el rubio comenzando nuevamente la plática.

-Lo que pasa es que esta enana, no respeta a nadie.-Alego el gemelo.

-Ya te dije que me disculpes por estar enana, yo no soy mi hermana. –

-Tu hermana debe de tener diez centímetros mas que tu-

-Mi hermana esta de tu estatura y te aseguro que si le dices enana te mata.-sentencio la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos.-

-Creo que no llevas las de ganar Kanon- argumento Dohko

-No, definitivamente no.-

-Eileen-Le llamo el rubio, captando su atención.- Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, me podrías contestar.

-Claro, Asmita dime.-dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el otro par.

-¿Quisiera saber qué haces en el Santuario?, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La pelirroja observo al rubio, para luego soltar un suspiro.- Ya quisiera yo saber eso. Como llegue aquí, pues tampoco estoy segura, lo último que recuerdo es que estaban hablando ustedes dos y cuando llegue me dijeron que era peligroso que me quedara ahí. Usaron su cosmo y este brillo _(refiriéndose al broche del cabello)_, luego cuando desperté estaba aquí, con ustedes, así que deberían de saber que hago aquí.

-Ya veo… Eileen podrías prestármelo un momento.-

-Pero porque no abres tus ojos, así no lo puedes ver.- La pelirroja se lo pasó a Shaka.

-¿Tú crees eso?-

-Ya sé que puedes ver de todas maneras así, pero deberías abrir tus ojos de vez en cuando, tu si puedes ver.- Shaka se quedó de piedra.

-He de suponer entonces que realmente nos conoces bien.-

-Solo a ustedes dos, a los demás no los conocía.- El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos, permitiendo que sus turquesas brillaran tímidamente, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica.

-¿Dónde obtuviste este broche?-

-Ya les dije… no sé porque tanta preocupación por el; me lo han preguntado ya cuatro veces… me lo dio mi Tío por mi cumpleaños.-

-Shaka sonrió, lo siento… es solo que a pesar de su apariencia puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía dentro de él.-

-No sabes de donde lo obtuvo-menciono Dohko bastante serio.

-¡Sí!, ha sido parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Pero no sabes quién lo creo?-

-No, eso no lo sé-

-Un legado familiar muy particular.-comento Kanon.

-Solo sé que Mela, lo quería pero mi Tío no se lo quiso dar.

-¿Quién es Mela?

-Mi prima, pero no se lleva muy bien con nosotros, es muy envidiosa, siempre está peleando con Nee-chan y Onee-chan.

-¿Con quién?

-Con mi prima y mi hermana, claro y con Evander y con Anker y bueno no se lleva bien con nadie más que con su hermano, todos nos llevamos muy bien pero ellos comenzaron a portarse así últimamente y después… después mataron a mi Tío… ellos atacaron a todos, se aprovecharon de la situación, en el baile… estoy segura de eso, aunque yo estaba con Anker en el Jardín, porque Kaiser estaba muy inquieto... –Eileen tenía ambas manos cerradas en un puño sobre sus piernas, había agachado la cabeza, cubriéndose con su cabello, pero para los tres dorados, no pasaron desapercibidas las brillantes gotas saladas que escurrían de su rostro. Kanon puso una de sus manos, sobre la cabeza de Eileen, pero esta se volteo y lo abrazo, rompiendo en amargo llanto, ante los tres presentes, que ahora no sabían qué hacer.

La vista de Kanon iba de la pelirroja apoyada en su pecho, a Shaka, constantemente, cada vez más molesto con el rubio, pues había provocado el llanto de la pelirroja. Si las miradas mataran Shaka estaría muerto, pues Kanon eso quería en esos momentos, pero Shaka no se imaginaba esa situación… ni remotamente. Le tomo a la chica unos minutos calmarse lo suficiente para continuar narrando su historia.

-Estábamos en el palacio, mi Tío había organizado un baile, por el cumpleaños de Haila- nee-chan -comenzó narrando con voz temblorosa.

-Mi hermana y mis primos estaban dentro del palacio, yo estaba afuera, con Anker, ya que Kaiser había estado muy inquieto desde que llegamos y estaba insoportable para estar dentro así que nos pusimos a jugar con él, corríamos y no escondíamos de él, pero cuando llegamos cerca del patio central, se escucho una explosión.-

-No nos preocupó y seguimos en lo nuestro, después de todo, estaban preparando luces, en la parte de atrás del Palacio, pero de repente otra explosión y comenzamos a escuchar gritos, se rompieron todos los cristales y comenzó a salir humo y fuego de varias partes; Kaiser salió corriendo adentro, y Anker me detuvo no me dejo ir por él, el entro y me quede afuera, nunca se me había hecho algo tan eterno, como el lapso de tiempo en el que no supe nada de ellos…unos minutos después Evander salió cargando a Anker detrás de ellos venia mi hermana, nos dijo que saliéramos de ahí que nos estaban buscando a nosotros.

-Mi hermana me saco del Palacio, Evander dijo que esperaría a Haila y Anker se quedo con él. -Eileen suspiro, y se tallo la cara con sus manos, para después observar el piso, los Santos ahí presentes se quedaron quietos y no mencionaron nada, no querían que la chica comenzara a llorar de nuevo, tardo varios minutos antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Tomamos prestado a Burkhard y salimos de ahí, tardamos un rato en llegar a casa, cuando llegamos todo era un caos, habían atacado también ahí, había muchas personas muertas y heridas, pero nos limitamos a entrar a buscar a nuestros padres, pero no les encontramos, la casa estaba hecha pedazos… mi hermana me llevo al sótano de la casa y se cambio, se puso un traje especial que usa en el consejo y tomamos varias armas y objetos, salimos de ahí, de nuevo en Burkhard, nos fuimos no muy lejos, llegamos a un claro cerca del lago, me dijo que me iba a dejar ahí porque era más seguro que yo no regresara a Palacio, pero no estaban esperando… -La chica comenzó a hipar señal clara de llanto. – y Mela estaba ahí y nos ataco con todo los el Kader completo de Mela estaba ahí y nos atacaron, lo único que sé es que ataques iban y venían por todos lados; no sé qué paso solo recuerdo que Onee-chan uso un ataque elemental y no sé como llegue aquí…solo recuerdo que desperté y estaba contigo – menciono señalando a Kanon- y estuve unos días contigo y Asmita solía ir a menudo y de repente dijeron que ya no era seguro y…. eso es todo lo que se- se abalanzó de nuevo contra Kanon, dejando al otro par completamente inquieto, no sabían que decir pero sin duda las preocupaba el estado de la chica, además de que hasta cierto punto significaba una amenaza, no sabían quién era el enemigo, ni de donde venia, no sabían cómo lidiar con él, porqué los términos que ella usaba eran desconocidos para ellos, no sabían que tan fuertes eran o cuantos, aunque se daban una idea de lo que querían, el brillo carmesí de los rubíes atados al cabello de la chica, resplandeció en la habitación; no definitivamente los gemelos todavía tendría una semana muy ocupada con su inquilina.

Saga se había quedado inmóvil, a pesar de la imperiosa necesidad, que había surgido en el, de perseguir a su gemelo, no estaba seguro de cómo tratarle, había caído en cuenta de sus errores para con él y en ese momento no se sentía capaz de darle cara, a pesar de que probablemente el otro no se diera por enterado de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Se recargo en la puerta que había cerrado tras su precipitada e inconclusa persecución, ya que tan pronto la inicio, la termino en la salida de la habitación, Milo y Mu sabían que el gemelo estaba afuera por lo que no dijeron nada, lo mismo paso con el otro par que estaba afuera, unos minutos después Saga, comenzó a caminar a paso lento a la salida de Templo pero en una dirección opuesta a su gemelo, su destino eran las estrellas.

Últimamente ese lugar le traía mucha paz, a pesar de los hechos acontecidos en el pasado, Saga sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar la fila de ideas y pensamientos que tenía en ese momento, no necesitaba más preocupaciones.

Cuando llego a Star Hill se dedicó a examinar distintos planos celestes que el mismo había sacado y dejado botados deliberadamente en la vieja mesa que se encontraba ahí olvidada a pesar del paso del tiempo, dentro de la habitación, Saga se sentó en la silla de madera, decidió olvidarse de momento de todos los problemas que había en el Santuario, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito al respecto.

Comenzó a recordar cómo fue que tras la discusión con el ex marina el mismo lo había llevado a Cabo Sunion y la breve discusión que tuvo con él, como le dio la espalda dejándolo a su suerte en esa prisión inmisericorde que se había cobrado la vida de varios de los enemigos de su Diosa. En qué punto de su vida, se había vuelto más enemigos que hermanos y porque se habían portado de esa manera entre ellos, en el momento en el que ellos dejaron la sombra del Templo principal, dejaron de ser hermanos para competir entre ellos.

Una idea trajo a otra y Saga se vio inmerso en sus recuerdos más lejanos, cuando él y Kanon solo eran dos niños corriendo entre las inmensas columnas del Santuario, escondiéndose y jugando bromeando y dando lo mejor de sí para cuidar del otro. Siempre bajo la atenta mirada del Shion. Ellos que habían llegado al Santuario no con más de dos años de edad, solamente con la compañía del otro, se convirtieron en la esperanza y alegría del Shion, mientras comenzaban su nueva vida en el Santuario, les esperaba una vida llena de alegría, tristezas y sin sabores, envidias, rencores y odios, lo que finalmente terminaría alejándoles de lo que una vez fueron en un pasado, ahora muy distante.

Saga gruño molesto consigo mismo al recordar, lo que había sido su infancia y lo que se había vuelto su vida. Se incorporo y salió de Star Hill, no podía concentrarse en nada, regreso a las Doce Casas, donde la mayoría de sus guardianes dormía. Cuando llego a Géminis detecto que su hermano aun estaba despierto pero paso de largo esa noche dormiría en el Templo principal, o al menos esos eran sus planes.

Dohko y Shaka se retiraron un rato después de que Eileen se tranquilizara, lo suficiente para quedarse dormida. Mientras el gemelo menor, se encontraba en la sala tratando de conciliar un sueño que al parecer no estaba destinado a él esa noche, había dejado a la chica dormida en su habitación y no había querido molestarle más, por lo que se fue a la sala y se la paso viendo la televisión gran parte de la madrugada, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido un rato a eso de las seis. Pero definitivamente seria una semana muy larga, Milo entro sin miramientos al piso residencial despertando al gemelo en proceso, el cual le vio con cara de pocos amigos, habían sido dos días muy largos para él y encima el bicho lo despertaba. Estaba pensando a mandar al Escorpión en un viaje no planeado por el Caribe, tal vez así el bicho aprendería a respetarle un poco, pero su planes se fueron por la borda cuando ambos fueron interrumpidos por Saga que llegaba en ese momento y no de muy buen humor.

-Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, Kanon.- le dio una breve mirada al otro Dorado presente, el cual no tardo en captar la indirecta.

-Iré a ver a mi pelirroja amiga.-Fue lo que el de mirada turquesa dijo antes de salir de ahí, aunque no hubiera querido irse, un Saga molesto no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar a primera hora de la mañana.

Espero, no haberles revuelto mucho, y los gemelos de nuevo tendrán muchos problemas, pero ya ser arreglara. Y Atena y compañía todavía tardaran un ratito en volver a escena.

No he detallado mucho las escenas del Lost Canvas, aún quedan más detalles que aclarar como por ejemplo Asmita y Deu-chan X3

Por cierto voy a comenzar a reeditar los primeros capítulos, del fic. No pensaba subir nada pero no puedo resistirme… gomen nee. Nos vemos pronto dejen Review please.


	7. Chapter VII Viento

Capítulo VII. Viento

Saga que había regresado de Star Hill, llego al Templo principal pensando en limitarse a dormir, pero Morfeo que parecía que les había agarrado manía a los gemelos, no le concedió su tan anhelado sueño.

El gemelo mayor yacía acostado boca arriba incapaz de dormir, tan pronto se acomodaba de un lado, cambiaba de posición, estuvo así varios minutos hasta que incapaz de seguir en el mismo circulo vicioso, se incorporó molesto. No tenía ni un ápice de sueño, y no porque necesitara dormir, sino porque quería olvidarse de sus problemas, particularmente de Kanon.

El mayor sabía que su hermano estaba molesto con él por su discusión de hacia unas semanas antes de la llegada de Eileen, cuando Shion le dijo que se quedaría a cargo del Santuario. El menor, había estado reacio a hablar del tema con él y bastante molesto. Aunque en un principio se "soluciono" el asunto con él, cuando Shion lo mando llamar, y el menor había tratado de no discutir con él, no estaba seguro que es lo que le había dicho Shion a su hermano para que se calmara.

Saga se sorprendió así mismo recordando nuevamente hechos del pasado que no quería recordar, porque le dolía, que lo que eran en ese entonces, ya no lo volverían a ser, ambos eran demasiado cabezotas como para admitir que extrañaban a su hermano.

Y mientras que en el pasado siempre se ayudaban cuando se metían en líos, siempre encontraban la forma de salir de estos, juntos, conforme fueron creciendo y comenzaron a entender mejor lo que pasaba a su alrededor ese cariño se convirtió en envidia y celos. Celos mal infundados debo decir, porque el peli verde siempre trato a ambos igual, pero fueron sus pequeñas cabecitas las que malinterpretaban siempre todo.

Siempre era igual, cuando eran pequeños y llegaban a discutir porque en ese tiempo era raro, era Shion quien hacia entrar en razón a Kanon. Eso hizo que con el tiempo, Saga pensase que Shion protegía demasiado a Kanon, por el contrario el menor pensaba que Saga el predilecto; lo que llevo al distanciamiento de ambos. Los dos tenían ideas erradas con respecto de lo que otro pensaba y lo que en realidad pensaba Shion y eso seguía aun vigente.

El mayor se enfadaba por lo infantil del otro, mientras que el menor pensaba que Shion siempre le daba lo mejor a su hermano. En este caso el puesto del patriarca, aunque fuese por unos días, meses o semanas, siempre era lo mismo entre ellos.

Para Saga, Kanon siempre fue débil, ante Shion y ante él, ya que Kanon, no fue conocido en el Santuario, debido a la maldición de los gemelos, el gemelo maligno, eso era Kanon, el que no podía ser más que una sombra del otro aquel que no era nada más que un remplazo.

Saga había relegado a Kanon a la nada, no le dio la importancia que merecía ni la protección que necesitaba, como su hermano, por eso él no lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió encerrar al menor en Cabo Sunion. El peli azul suspiro, caía en cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al tratar a su hermano como un desconocido, por eso Kanon no soportaba Aioros, sentía celos de él, y no podía en ese momento si no justificarlo.

Decidió que no podía dejar que el asunto se le siguiera yendo de las manos, había dejado olvidado a su hermano por tanto tiempo y no es sino hasta ahora que "convivía" con él entre buenos y malos tratos, que se percataba que no le conocía lo suficiente y que el menor evidentemente no quería tratar sus problemas con él, porque Saga dejo de ser su hermano, y ese cariño y esa confianza quedaron sepultadas.

No podía exigirle a Kanon, en realidad explicaciones de ningún tipo, cuando el mismo no le daba ningún tipo de crédito. Salió corriendo cuando Milo, le dijo que no sabía que tenía, pero tenía que admitir que lo hizo solamente para satisfacer su ego, era su hermano tenía que preocuparse por él , cierto…. en realidad ¿le preocupaba su hermano?, ¿porque no había hablado con él durante todo el tiempo que habían estado solos?, era simple… el propio Kanon, no lo consideraba parte de su vida personal, no a tal punto, por eso se limitaba a ignorarle, Kanon se molestaba porque el resto de la orden y la misma Diosa querían que se llevaran bien pero como llevarse bien, si eran desconocidos, no hermanos.

Él lo sabía, Aioros, siempre se había desvivido por Aioria, cuando este era pequeño, siempre cuidándole, siempre procurándole lo mejor. El en cambio ¿que había hecho por Kanon?, Nada en absoluto, él solo lo había cuidado cuando ambos tenían no más de 5 años, y después todo se fue al traste, no tenían muchos recuerdo felices, de lo que pudieran considerar una buena vida al menos Kanon; Saga siempre se había visto beneficiado en varios aspectos.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando el mayor de los gemelos se decidió, dejo el Templo principal y se dirigió a Géminis, tenía que comenzar a arreglar este asunto y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Entro a Géminis, en busca de su hermano no tardo en localizarlo en la sala, pero no esperaba que Milo estuviera con él.

**-Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo, Kanon.-** se arrepintió de hablarles de esa forma a ambos, porque era una manera de sacar al Escorpión de ahí, pero necesitaba hablar con él a solas, y no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Kanon tenía pinta de no querer hablar con absolutamente nadie.

Kanon observo como el octavo custodio se adentró por el pasillo en busca de Eileen, no fue sino hasta que le perdió de vista que volvió a ver a Saga.- **¿Que sucede?**-

**-Podemos hablar en otro lado, no quiero que Milo nos interrumpa.-**Pido el mayor con un tono un tanto más suave dado que Kanon, apenas y se había movido.

**-Si tanto te urge, hablemos aquí… no tengo deseos de salir, es mi día libre.**- sentencio el menor señalándole el sofá frente a él, en clara señal de que no pensaba moverse.

Saga no protesto más, si quería tener una civilizada conversación con Kanon, lo mejor era tratar de llevar el asunto lo más tranquilo posible, se sentó frente a él, apoyando los codos en sus muslos, cruzo las manos y recargo su frente en estas… bien ahí lo tenía ahora que seguía; no era normal, que Saga no planeara lo que tenía que decir, el gemelo mayor solía ser muy meticuloso en esos aspectos y no solía hablar de más, pero helo ahí, se había dejado llevar por el mero impulso y no tenía idea de cómo empezar, si decía algo mal, Kanon inmediatamente lo mandaría al demonio, y bien sabía que tampoco tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, por lo que sabía que se le estaba agotando el tiempo.

Kanon que ya se estaba impacientando iba a comenzar a alegarle a Saga cuando este por fin se decidió a hablar.

**-Quiero… quiero arreglar los problemas que hay entre nosotros Kanon.**- dijo al fin el mayor observando a su hermano.

El menor enarco una ceja, ante lo dicho por su hermano. -_Saga quería arreglar sus problemas con él, pues a este que le había picado._ Sin embargo se quedó expectante no pensaba decir nada, después de todo si era Saga el que había ido a arreglar los problemas, dejaría que el dijera lo que quisiera, y luego lo golpearía si salía con una de sus estupideces.

**-Yo… he estado pensando últimamente sobre la situación que hay entre nosotros, y bueno con lo que ha sucedido últimamente yo... **Saga dudaba mucho al hablar no estaba seguro de como plantear la situación, no quería hacer enfadar al menor pero lo que olvidaba es que Kanon no le agradaba que le dieran vueltas a los problemas.

Claro que por lo general el mayor no era de mostrar sus debilidades y tampoco era de los que iban sin un plan en mente. Kanon le observo unos momentos para después soltar un suspiro que corto el monologo del otro que no había avanzado en realidad nada, acto seguido se incorporó para salir de ahí en la misma dirección que había tomado el intruso que lo había despertado en un principio.

**-Kanon espera yo. **El mayor lo sujeto de la muñeca cuando este paso junto a él, aunque el menor se limitó a observarlo un instante para después de un jalón liberarse de Saga, este se levantó cuando vio que el otro no tenía intenciones de detenerse e iba sujetarlo nuevamente cuando el menor hablo.

**-Cuando realmente estés seguro de que sabes cómo quieres según tu arreglar nuestros problemas, entonces hablare contigo, no me gusta estar desperdiciando mi tiempo Saga.** _Dijo el menor limitándose a ver a su hermano por sobre su hombro para después continuar su camino, dejando al otro solo, sin saber realmente como debía acercarse aquel se marchaba por el pasillo molesto._

Milo que había dejado a los gemelos solos en la sala, bajo la sutil amenaza del mayor, se escabullo a las habitaciones de estos en busca de la inquilina de Géminis, al no encontrarla en la habitación de Saga como pensó, al haberse quedado esta la noche anterior ahí, se dirigió con pasos apresurados a la del otro gemelo, abrió la puerta con cuidado pensando que se encontraba dormida sin embargo la pelirroja estaba de pie junto a la ventana contemplando el pequeño jardín exterior que estaba al pie de esta, se le quedo viendo un momento la chiquilla realmente poseía una presencia muy particular, nada que ver con cualquiera de las experiencias que había vivido antes.

**-Are! No pensé que estuvieras despierta tan temprano. **Asevero el escorpio con voz fuerte asegurándose de no espantarle, antes de entrar por completo a la habitación.

**-Buenos días Milo!** Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la chica frente a él, Eileen se alejó de la ventana y se acercó corriendo a Milo, sujetándole de un brazo con la finalidad de tirarle no con muy buenos resultados, ya que no le pudo mover ni un milímetro. Milo observaba divertido el vano intento de la pelirroja, la cual no tardo en rendirse.

**-No es justo.** Menciono taimada cruzándose de brazos al ver frustrada su travesura.

**-Realmente creías que me ibas a mover.** El de Escorpio rio abiertamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Un fuerte golpe y ahora era el que se quejaba. –**Que rayos se supone que haces Kanon, por todos los dioses.** Gruño molesto ante el dolor de cabeza que había recién adquirido cortesía del gemelo.

**-Perdón pero te estabas divirtiendo demasiado. **

**-Buenos días Deu!** Le saludo la chica con una gran sonrisa al observar el castigo que había recibido Milo.

**-Buenos días Eileen, este inconsciente te vino a despertar también.**

**-Hey yo no le desperté ya estaba despierta. **Alego el otro en defensa propia, dirigiéndole una interrogante mirada al de ojos esmeralda, pero este solo se encogió de hombros dando el tema por zanjado.

**-Que no piensas invitarnos a desayunar.** Reanudo la plática Milo.

**-¿Quién yo? Olvídalo Milo, yo no sé cocinar y no hay nada en la cocina.**

**-Pues te informamos que tenemos hambre Kanon, verdad Eileen.**

**-Algo. No mucha. **

**-Oye porque te pones de su lado.** Refunfuño Milo ante la actitud defensiva de la cría para con el gemelo.

**-Milo, Eileen no ha dicho nada.**

**-Si lo dijo.**

**-Pues lo normal es que tuvieras hambre te dormiste muy tarde anoche.** Ignorando por completo a Milo.

**-Eh! Pero si comí mucho en la tarde. **Añadió la pelirroja.

**-¿Entonces que vamos a desayunar? **Insistió Milo

**-¿Que quieren de desayunar?** Una nueva voz se añadió a la conversación, Milo y Kanon voltearon inmediatamente en dirección de esta pero el segundo desvió inmediatamente la mirada, tratando de ignorarle.

Saga estaba de pie en el pasillo evidentemente les había estado escuchando, y esperaba una respuesta. Eileen paso entre los dos hombres parados junto a la puerta y abalanzándose contra Saga, sujetándole del brazo como lo había hecho con Milo, pero con otro resultado, el mayor extrañado y sin previo aviso se limitó a seguir los movimiento de la chica, la cual en el procesó le hizo dar un par de vueltas en el pasillo, ya que aún no le soltaba para después tirarle al piso. Y es que el gemelo no le puso nada de resistencia.

La risa de los otros dos no se tardó en hacer presente, mientras que Saga se limitaba a observarlos, aun en el piso, gracias a Atena, no traía la túnica de Shion puesta. Eileen le soltó para después abrazar a Saga por el cuello.

**-La tercera es la vencida.** Le dijo sonriéndole.

**-Oye a Kanon no lo trataste de tirar.**

**-Iba a hacerlo pero el vio que no te pude tirar a ti, no tenía caso intentarlo.**

**-Pero aun así es el segundo.**

**-Tercero.**

**-Segundo.**

**-Tercero.**

**-Segundo…**

El gemelo menor que observaba la pequeña riña entre el protegido de Escorpio y su autoproclamada protegida, dejo de observarles para perder la vista en la nada, de un momento a otro dejo de ver y escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su vista se había nublado y todo le daba vueltas. Un eco remanente en su mente le dejaba escuchar claramente la voz de Aspros llamándole… **-Segundo. Tú no eres nada…. Solo eres eso el Segundo…**

**-Kanon… Kanonn… ¡Kanon! **El gemelo parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, todos lo observaban lo que hizo que se pusiera tenso, no quería observar a Saga porque sabía de sobra que el mayor le estaba viendo con esa agria mirada que solía poner cuando algo le molestaba.

**-Lo siento me distraje que decían.** Menciono antes que de su hermano comenzara a decir algo, que le pusiera en evidencia.

**-Decía que si Saga nos preparara el desayuno, hay que aprovechar no crees. **Dijo un alegre Milo, sin enterarse del lapso de ausencia que gemelo había atravesado.

**-Si!** Eileen grito emocionada sin soltar aun a Saga, el cual volteo a ver a la pelirroja para después regresar su mirada al otro par, sería un día muy largo, pero él solito se metió en ese lio.

Cerca de una hora después, y de que la cocina acabara como campo de batalla, Saga salió de Géminis, con la promesa de regresar por Eileen para dar un paseo por las doce casas, mientras que Milo decidió que él le enseñaría el resto del santuario arrastrando a Kanon en el proceso, para desgracia de este último que seguía sin dormir.

Por lo que la pelirroja por fin salía del Templo de Géminis por primera vez desde que había llegado. Aunque evidentemente el lugar no era lo que ella esperaba.

**-¡Wow! este lugar es enorme. **

**-Estas en los terrenos de las 12 casas los humanos normales no pueden entrar aquí.** Menciono el Escorpión Celeste orgulloso de su estatus, mientras que la chica observaba a su alrededor y su vista viajaba del Templo de Géminis a su espalda a Meridia, al Coliseo, a las montañas y bosques circundantes que protegían el Santuario.

**-Si subimos a Escorpio podrías ver el mar a la derecha. Saga dijo que vendría por ti así que dejaremos que te muestre el resto de las Casas Zodiacales, así que mientras tanto vamos a dar una vuelta, te parece ir al coliseo. **

**-¿Qué es eso? **

**-Eso es Meridia, el reloj del Santuario, solo se usa para situaciones especiales. **

**-Ya veo, es un lugar muy grande aunque hay pocas plantas.**

**-El Santuario no se caracteriza por ser un lugar muy verde.** Menciono Milo mostrando una expresión de resignación.

**- Por lo general es muy árido y es un infierno en verano, pero Atena se ha dado a la tarea de traer últimamente algo de verde al Santuario.** Señalo hacia el descanso de la escalera entre Tauro y Géminis, se habían reemplazado algunas columnas y se había arreglado un improvisado jardín al lugar, el césped fresco brillaba con la luz matinal, mientras que varias plantas se había colocado en él.

**-Atena planea poner flores por todas partes.** Agrego Kanon con voz resignada.

**-Afrodita será muy feliz, con eso. **

**-Es bueno siempre estar cerca de la naturaleza. **Alego Eileen.

**-No lo niego pero no tanto.**

**-Vamos que en unas horas estará muy fuerte el sol.**

**-Cierto vamos Eileen.**

Los tres comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, no se detuvieron en Tauro ni en Aries, ya que no había nadie en casa, siguieron su recorrido rumbo al coliseo con unas cuantas observaciones más, sobre Meridia logrando convencer a Kanon de que por la tarde le llevara a ver ese lugar de cerca, ya que Milo tenía otros planes.

El coliseo estaba lleno de soldados y santos, a los que no les pasó desapercibida la presencia femenina, que era escoltada por el par dorado. Logrando que Milo se arrepintiera en el proceso de su elección.

**-Dohko me regañara por esto.**

**-Tú fuiste el de la idea Milo, agradécele a Saga que haya decidió acompañarte.**

**-Saga está en Templo principal, y hasta donde yo recuerdo, tu eres Kanon.**

**-Si pero tú me trajiste, yo no dije nada al respecto, fue mi hermano el que dijo que la llevaría a recorrer los Templos.**

**-Le acabas de decir que la llevarías a Meridia.**

**-Porque tú la sacaste de Géminis.**

**-Y que querías que se quedaría ahí eternamente.**

**-No, pero yo no fui el de la idea.**

Eileen no se enteró de la discusión de los otros dos, ella estaba observando el lugar, un grupo de santos de plata, había captado su atención y ella la de ellos, aprovechando que la pelirroja se había alejado de los dorados, uno de ellos no dudo en acercarse a ella.

**-Vaya, con que tenemos visitas he. ¿Qué hace una linda niña como tú en medio del santuario?**

**-Yo, bueno yo…**

**-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?**

**-Mi nombre es Eileen**_ –Pequeña… porque todo mundo me dice pequeña. _Pensó la pelirroja. – **¿Quién eres tú?**

**-Soy un santo de Plata. Argol de Perseo.**

**-¿Argol? **

**-Así es, ellos son mis compañeros. –**Menciono el santo al resto del grupo, quienes no tardaron en acercase al par.

**-¡Hey! Argol, tan solo es una niña. **

**-¡Oh! Vamos solo estamos platicando. **

**-No creo que sea una chiquilla cualquiera, viene con dos guardaespaldas, que si te oyen te mataran.**

**-Y quienes se suponen que son exactamente esos guardaespaldas Algueti. **El grupo de santos tuvo un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Milo detrás de ellos.

**-Mi… Mi… Milo…señor.** Tartamudeo el nombrado.

**-Milo señor, feh. ¿Que se supone que hacen cerca de mi preciosa amiga? **– Gruño

**-Nada, solo estábamos hablando.** – Se defendió inmediatamente Argol.

**-Más te vale que sea nada Argol.** –

**-No te enojes** – menciono Eileen sujetándole del brazo.

**-No me enojo, solo que me gusta fastidiar a Argol. **–añadió, sujetando al plateado por el cuello, fingiendo molestia, observando la situación a lo lejos, el gemelo decido buscar un lugar más cómodo para esperarles, ya estaba haciendo bastante calor, se refugió en uno de los varios árboles cercanos, recargándose en el tronco; mientras observaba al pequeño grupo hablar. La verdad era que todos los plateados admiraban y respetaban en mayor o menor medida a la Elite, después de todo eran sus superiores directos. Pero eso no quería decir no tuvieran una buena relación con ellos, sobre todo Milo. Aunque por su parte el gemelo siempre había sido más reservado en ese aspecto además que sabía que no todos le tenían empatía en el santuario, eso lo sabía de sobra y decidió mantenerse alejado de la situación. El pequeño grupo se divertía costillas del plateado al cual Milo había soltado para poder comenzar una charla más amena entre risas y breves relatos. No fue sino hasta que Eileen encontró con la mirada al menor de los gemelos, que decidió que era suficiente de ese lugar, se alejó del pequeño grupo para acercarse al peli azul.

**-¿Porque te quedaste aquí?, Ellos son muy divertidos.** Expreso sonriendo.

**-No me llevo muy bien con ellos. **

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Es algo bastante complicado Eileen.**

**-Se supone que no eres el aburrido. **Alego la chica haciendo puchero, mientras le daba la espalda y emprendía el camino de regreso a la escalera. Obtuvo una mirada de desconcierto del mayor que no tardo en seguirle, subiendo la escalera con ella.

Se dirigieron a los amplios terrenos del santuario que limitaban con el bosque, lugar al que llegaron debido a la insistencia de Eileen, donde se tomaron con otros santos.

Capricornio y Sagitario se encontraban entrenando, o eso intentaban, ya que se había adentrado en una discusión sobre quién era el que mayor precisión tenían a la hora de realizar un ataque a un blanco.

El culpable de esto era Aioria el cual se había arrepentido infinitamente al ver la reacción de su hermano, y compañero, se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.

Kanon y Eileen que acaban de llegar, observaban, la actuación del par frente a ellos, no fue sino, hasta que Aioria se acercó al par recién llegado, que Shura y Aioros dejaron su discusión.

Claro tras una breve explicación, la atención de Eileen se fue al brillante arco dorado que, Sagitario portaba en sus manos. Mientras que el gemelo rogaba por irse; no es que fueran tan malos los conflictos que tenía con Aioros o Shura, pero definitivamente no quería terminar rebanado bajo ninguna circunstancia además aún tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir un rato.

Las suplicas mentales de Kanon no llegaron a Eileen quien acabo de hecho alentando a Aioros a probarle a Shura que una flecha era mucho más precisa que una espada, lo cual fue bien recibido por el mayor y llevo a que volvieran su pequeña discusión en un duelo de amistoso, si le puedes decir amistoso a cualquier duelo.

Eileen de pie junto al arquero y Shura a lado determinaron un sencillo duelo con blancos, los cuales cambiarían tres veces un blanco fijo, uno en movimiento y uno muy pequeño.

Aioria acabo consiguiendo los blancos, los cuales fueron unas latas vacías, un par de manzanas y a petición de Eileen unas bayas que la chica localizo cerca del árbol en que el gemelo menor se fue a acomodar, dado que ya era mediodía y el sol griego no perdonaba a nadie.

Las latas vacías a 30 mts de distancia sobre un roca, hizo que Kanon y Aioria volvieran a poner atención al otro par dorado y no por la distancia la cual era mínima para ellos, sino porque no quería terminar en la enfermería con Mu en algún momento debido a los volátiles y competitivos dorados cerca de ellos.

No así la pelirroja que esperaba el instante justo en que Aioros disparara, observándole a una distancia mínima. Mientras que Shura gruñía por lo bajo una especie de maldición dirigida al arquero, por la excesiva simpatía que había ganado con la pelirroja en unos minutos, no que le molestara pero se sentía levemente ofendido ya que se consideraba muy superior a Sagitario en cuanto a exactitud. Tenían que acertar a los centros de cada objeto las orillas no eran válidas. Y despedazar el objeto tampoco ayudaba a calificar. Era lo que el joven León había mencionado con cierto pesar debido a la parafernalia que su hermano y Shura habían provocado. Aun asi a diferencia de la pelirroja aunque aún había cierto punto de alegría desbordarte en el corazón de Aioria cuando se trataba de su hermano, no le agradaba en nada el hecho de que tuviera ese ridículo duelo Shura, que acaso seguía siendo un crio.

Una flecha dorada y un brillante cosmos a su lado perforaron y cortaron a la mitad las latas, seguidas por las manzanas, que fueron lanzadas al aire de nueva cuenta cortesía de Aioria, sin mayor problema, lo difícil no era ninguno de los dos objetos que había flechado y cortado. Lo difícil era las pequeñas frambuesas que Eileen se había topado y que habían colocado en la roca donde había estado unos minutos antes las latas.

Y aunque la incredulidad de Aioria y Kanon se fue al piso al pensar que ninguno de los dos acertaría tan pequeños objetos, el silbido de la flecha y el brillo del cosmo de Shura al utilizar a Excalibur, les dejo más que sorprendidos no así Eileen que salió corriendo a ver a las frutillas, seguida del cuarteto dorado.

**-¡Aioros gana! **_Se colocó tras la roca sonriendo ampliamente._

**-Yo también. **

**-No tú cortaste todo a la mitad menos la baya, le hiciste un hueco enorme, y eso no cuenta.**

**-Eso no quiere decir que no le haya dado al centro.**

**-Mi hermana no le hubiera cortado así, la hubiera cortado perfectamente a la mitad.**

**-Venga no seas tan fanfarrona. **

**-No lo soy, solo digo la verdad, a mí no me gusta decir mentiras.**

**-Además Aioros, si la corto bien solo le pasó una de las orillas de la punta para cortarla en dos, no toda la punta de la flecha, tú tenías que hacer lo mismo. **

**-Ahora resulta que eres experta con las espadas y las flechas.**

**-No son muy buena con la espada pero si con las flechas.**

**-Por favor cría no me vengas a mí con esos cuentos.**

**-Te acabo de decir que no me gustan las mentiras, y te lo puedo probar.**

**-Aioros préstale tu arco a esta cría.**

**-No lo necesito.**

**-¡Ah!, entonces como me lo vas a probar.**

**-Yo tengo el mío. **Eileen llevo su mano derecha a su cinturón del cual colgaban algunas joyas más, tomo una y de un suave movimiento esta se desprendió, levanto su brazo hasta su pecho y susurro.

_**-Autumn Breath von euch, die die unsichtbare Gegenwart sind, Wild Spirit, wie Sie die Welt zu reisen, Tod und Leben zugleich, zuhören, zuhören! **_

_**Ich rufe zu Inguz Tochter Dagaz ich Sie, leih mir einige deiner Macht zu betteln.**_

_**I Flügel Saphir**_

Un pequeño brillo azul se hizo presente en el puño de la chica que sostenía la brillante piedra roja, para después comenzar a escurrir de su puño aun cerrado un brillante liquido plateado, cuando toco el piso un onda de aire se expandió y liquido plateado brillo intensificando su resplandor para después solidificarse, convertido en cristal, exploto y dejo al descubierto un exquisito y delicado arco de color plateado con distintas joyas incrustadas de color azul.

Bajo la atónita mirada del cuarteto dorado que miraba atónitos el resplandeciente arco que la chica portaba, una flecha se solidifico en su mano.

**-Aioria me puedes ayudar por favor. **Antes de que este respondiera dio la vuelta regresando sobre sus pasos a lugar donde Aioros se encontraba antes de pie disparando. Sin embargo los dorados no se retiraron del lugar, solo se alejaron unos metros.

**-No pensaba dispararles a ustedes.** Replico la pelirroja.

**-A mí no me consta que tengas tan buena puntería.** Eileen se encogió de hombros para limitarse a apuntar, el arco se tensó a su máximo punto en el momento en que Aioria lanzaba una lata vacía cielo, petición hecha por Shura.

La flecha salió silbando cortando el viento, y de paso cortando la pobre lata a la mitad, como si se tratase de la misma Excalibur.

El Escorpion celeste que llegaba en ese momento, no perdió ningún detalle de lo ocurrido no la decidida mirada turquesa que la chica mostraba aun sujetando firmemente el arco.

**-Esa es una muy buena actitud. **Milo le dedico una sonrisa que la pelirroja le contesto cuando lo descubrió instantes después. La cara de mortificación de Shura solo era superada por la brillante sonrisa de Aioros y Aioria. Mientras que Kanon observaba como el octavo guardián se acercaba a su inquilina, por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, mientras que un nada común viento los azotaba. En que se habían metido en esta ocasión.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Si lo se me he tardado otra eternidad pueden culpar a esa niña que no se esta quieta y a Saga porque no se deja escribir en paz jajaja ok, lo sé estoy loca.

Me consto algo de trabajo este capítulo sobre todo porque realmente trato de alargarlos pero creo que no funciona.

Gracias por sus bellos reviews no vemos.

Aclaracion

Lo que dice Eileen como siempre está en Alemán

_**Aliento del Otoño tú que eres la invisible presencia, Espíritu salvaje que viajas por el mundo, muerte y vida a la vez, ¡escucha, escucha! **_

_**INGUZ yo te invoco yo hija de DAGAZ te suplico me prestes algo de tu poder. Yo Flügel Saphir**_

_**Yo no me invente eso bueno solo un micro cachito es de P.B. SHELLEY mejor conocida como la Oda al viento del Oeste.**_


	8. Chapter VIII Infancia

-Esa es una muy buena actitud. Milo le dedico una sonrisa que la pelirroja le contesto cuando lo descubrió instantes después. La cara de mortificación de Shura solo era superada por la brillante sonrisa de Aioros y Aioria. Mientras que Kanon observaba como el octavo guardián se acercaba a su inquilina, por alguna razón un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, mientras que un nada común viento los azotaba. En que se habían metido en esta ocasión.

-*.*-

**Capítulo VIII. Infancia.**

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde ya se encontraban de regreso en Géminis, Milo había continuado acompañando al menor de los gemelos y a Eileen, quienes encontraron preparada la comida en el piso residencial.

Después de comer Milo dejo Géminis ya que tenía asuntos pendientes aún, mientras que Eileen y Kanon platicaban en la sala.

-Me tienes que llevar a ese lugar, lo prometiste.

-Te llevare mañana temprano, Saga no debe tardar.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

-No. Solo tengo sueño

-Oye aun… siguen enfadados tú y Saga.

-No te preocupes por eso, Saga y yo siempre estamos discutiendo.

-Pero…

-En serio no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Es que… no quiero causarles problemas, mi hermana me regañara.

-Tranquila… los problemas entre Saga y yo siempre han sido iguales, desde que teníamos 6 años siempre ha sido así.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes son hermanos, no deberían de tener tantos problemas, mi hermana y yo casi nunca nos enfadamos, ella se enfada más con mi hermana Haila que conmigo.

-Las cosas no siempre son iguales en todas las familias Eileen.

-Además no entiendo porque te va a regañar tu hermana, no has hecho nada malo, y estas de visita, forzada porque no sabemos cómo regresarte a tu casa o como ayudarte, pero aun asi no debes preocuparte por eso.

-Eso es cierto lo único preocupante es lo que dirá Shion cuando llegue pero ya planearemos algo. Agrego Saga que acaba de llegar y había escuchado la última parte.

-¡Saga! ¡Me enseñaras el resto del Santuario!

-¿No estás cansada? Me contaron que anduvieron dando una vuelta por el coliseo.

Kanon le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Saga interrogándolo.

-Me topé con Aioros y me comento sobre como dejo en ridículo a Shura.

-Ja ja ja cierto fue genial. La cabra no podía creerlo, bueno Milo fue el que se divirtió bastante a costillas de él.

-Eso quiere decir que eres muy buena. Agrego Saga.

-¡Claro que no!, yo estoy en nivel intermedio. Haila es quien está en el nivel avanzado, de hecho da miedo cuando se pone a competir con mi hermana. Saga y Kanon, no pudieron evitar preocuparse ante lo dicho por la pelirroja, si para ellos no había mucha diferencia entre el nivel actual de ella y Aioros, les preocupaba el hecho de que ella asumiera que su prima tiene mayor nivel que ella.

-Aunque me gusta mucho el hechizo de viento que ella usa en las exhibiciones; en Dagda hay un festival a finales de verano, para celebrar la llegada del viento. Bueno de hecho hay festivales en cada cambio de estación pero el que más me gusta es el otoño, porque es cuando nuestra diosa Ilmatar baja de los cielos, para comenzar el renacimiento del nuestro mundo.

-¿Qué? Eileen no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de los gemelos.

- Perdón , mi mundo no es tan distinto del de ustedes, solo que ustedes usan su poder de forma distinta a la nuestra; nosotros usamos nuestra energía combinada con la fuerzas naturales, y el poder de nuestros dioses, para poder vivir. Pero ustedes enfocan toda su energía vital para invocar al universo, eso es muy difícil inclusive para los hijos Dagda, nosotros lo sabemos muy bien.

Una antigua leyenda dice que los elementos, creadores de la vida formaron nuestro planeta, sin embargo a pesar de ser tan hermoso y deslumbrante se encontraba vacío. Los humanos vivian de forma hueca, limitándose a pensar en ellos mismos y en nadie más, tenían un gran poder para ayudarse entre ellos y salir adelante pero eran egoístas. Dagda al ver esto se sintió triste, y comenzó a llorar, porque algo tan hermoso como la vida, se limitada a dañar a los demás, en vez de tomar esa oportunidad y mejorar la existencia de aquellos a los que podía ayudar. Paso mucho tiempo y la vida seguía igual, los humanos, no mejoraban al contrario se volvían peores.

Fue entonces que se reunió con sus propios hijos, y debatieron en qué hacer con ellos, los elementales decidieron ponerle una prueba cada uno a los humanos. La vida fue destruida en varias ocasiones, sin embargo de una u otra forma los humanos volvían a seguir adelante, y volvían a reconstruir su mundo. Fue entonces que Aodh descubrió que en sus corazones habia algo, recordó que existía una pequeña llama que el dejo ahí, esa llama simbolizaba el alma para los humanos, y por eso se empeñaban tanto en protegerla, protegiéndose a sí mismos, la protegían pero no podían estar más equivocados, ese no era el camino correcto.

Entonces todos los elementos y Dagda estuvieron de acuerdo en darles un balance a los humanos, algo que los acercara a ellos, dándoles cado uno un poco de su poder. El alma de los humanos, evoluciono al fusionarse el agua, el viento, y la tierra con el fuego, y esta se volvió luz, logrando tener una cercanía con los elementos, se acercaron a su creador. La humanidad evoluciono y Dagda se alegró, los humanos comenzaron a cambiar, preocupándose por sus semejantes y por la vida del propio universo. Al ver esto Dagda decidió el también cooperar con sus hijos y les dio un regalo a los humanos, y el creo la Dearg Solveig.

Pero entonces Ciar decidió que ese tesoro lo debería de estar en poder de los humanos, el comenzó a buscar entre todas las almas aquella que fuera la más débil, aquella que no se había transformado por completo. Él se acercó Lonán y lo engaño le mintió para que se uniera a él. Cuando el acepto le pidió que robara la Dearg Solveig.

La Dearg Solveig se había convertido en el centro de poder de los humanos, habían aprendido a usar sus propias fuerzas gracias a ella y la protegían ya que gracias a ella, no había problemas, controlaban el clima lograron un equilibrio perfecto en el planeta, lograron grandes cosechas y gran alegría para todos.

Cualquiera podía acercarse a la Dearg Solveig, sin importar quién era un derecho para cada ser humano existente, la Dearg Solveig; por lo que para Lonán no fue difícil, el solo la tomo y se la llevo.

Los humanos molestos comenzaron a buscarle, sin embargo Ciar no se los puso fácil y llamo a sus súbditos, lo que comenzó una feroz batalla, Lonán al ver lo que se habia provocado se enfrento a Ciar, a pesar que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Lonán cayo en batalla, la humanidad conmovida por su sacrificio, lloro su perdida, mientras que Ciar que se pensaba triunfante se sorprendio al observar como un gran resplandor salía de su interior. La Dearg Solveig resplandecio en la oscuridad destruyendo a Ciar en el proceso, debido al acto de Lonán. Cuando Ciar se desaparecio dejo tras de si una brillante piedra carmesí.

El rey decidió entonces que se tenía que resguardar tal poder para evitar o tragedia igual, y la Dearg Solveig desapareció.

-¿Que es la dearn no se qué? Menciono Kanon

-Que nunca puedes estarte callado sin interrumpir.

- Pero yo quiero saber, además no te pregunte a ti.

-Jejeje – Eileen

-Perdón. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-No se preocupen.

-La Dearg Solveig, cuenta con una gran cantidad de leyendas. Sin embargo no se sabe la verdad.

Se dice que posee por sí misma un gran poder, es capaz de sanar a cualquier persona, que puede crear cosas de la nada, que con ella puedes realizar cualquier tipo de hechizo o invocación, que puedes traer los muertos a la vida.

Pero también brinda la inmortalidad.

-Eso sí que es un buen tesoro.

-¡Kanon!

-Yo solo estoy siguiendo la conversación, no dije que volvería a intentar conquistar el mundo.

¿Eh?

Te acercaste al más psicópata de todos, Eileen.

No, yo nunca intente matarte Saga. Contesto tajante el menor. Todo lo que podría haber salido de la boca de Saga quedo sepultado con esa frase. El gemelo mayor se levantó del lugar que había tomado junto a Kanon y salió de la habitación sin decir absolutamente nada, mientras que el par le observaba uno preocupado y el otro enfadado.

-Perdón yo…no…

-Tranquila, no tardo. Kanon se incorporó y salió de la sala, persiguiendo a Saga.

Camino por el largo pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Saga, no se molestó en tocar simplemente, se introdujo a la habitación, dando un portazo, Saga estaba de pie a pocos metros de la entrada. El mayor volteo a verle para inmediatamente huir de la mirada molesta de Kanon.

-Dijiste que no la dejarías sola. Hablo en un vano intento de echar a su hermano de la pieza.

-No tendría que dejarla si no hubieras salido huyendo de esa forma.

-No hui, solo.

-No huiste entonces que haces aquí

-Kanon escucha yo. Saga no termino la frase porque Kanon lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa para después estamparlo contra la pared más cercana.

-Sabes me estas hartando con tus estupideces, en la mañana llegas y hechas técnicamente a Milo, solamente para no decir nada, y ahora sales despavorido por una tontería.

-No, es eso Kanon.

-Entonces deja de hacer estupideces, y sal de aqui no la ibas a llevar a dar la vuelta por las doce casas.

-Pero.

-Pero nada, largo.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Hablaremos cuando te tranquilices y regreses por la noche. Kanon lo soltó solo para salir de nueva cuenta de la recamara volviendo con Eileen. A Saga no le quedó más remedio que seguirle.

-Kanon. Llamo la pelirroja al gemelo.

-Son tonterías, siempre tenemos problemas de este tipo Eileen no tienes que preocuparte verdad Saga.

-Sí, entonces quieres ir a dar la vuelta. Eileen los observo un poco insegura pero acabó aceptando, después de todo ellos tendrían que arreglar sus problemas en algún momento. Saga y Eileen salieron de Géminis dejando a Kanon por fin solo, el cual no tardo en ir a su cuarto y domir el resto de la tarde.

Dohko, se detuvo en la entrada del Templo de la Virgen, observándole un momento, Shaka no tardó en darle la señal, para que entrase, Dohko se dirigió al piso residencial, donde se encontró con Shaka en su peculiar sala, estaba llena de cojines de diversos colores en todos lados, cubierta de una gran alfombra roja unas cuantas mesillas situadas en diversos lugares y una gran cantidad de velas colocadas sobre estas, un par de espejos y algunas decoraciones, que pendían del techo era lo que conformaba la habitación, Shaka apareció por la puerta que conducia a las habitaciones.

Con un gesto de mano invito a Dohko a tomar asiento, mientras que el mismo tomaba un lugar en el lado opuesto sobre un cojín color bermellón de mayor tamaño que el resto, preparo un par de tazas de té.

-No tenías que preparar té Shaka

-No es molestia, y no eres el único al que le gusta. – Menciono el rubio a lo que Dohko asistió.

Shaka le paso la humeante taza de té verde.

-Shaka entonces…

-He estado meditando y he corroborado lo que Kanon y Eileen han mencionado.

-Yo no recuerdo algunas de las cosas que Kanon menciono, de hecho la mayoría, no sabía que había pasado eso en santuario.

-Es verdad es algo serio, si pero no es algo que podamos cambiar ya que está en el pasado Dohko, las decisiones tomadas en ese momento por Sage, tuvieron lugar por algún motivo y la situación se resolvió de esa forma. He de decir que hacer que se matasen entre ellos no fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al patriarca pero fue su decisión. Defteros también tomo sus propias decisiones cuando decidió enfrentarse a Aspros, arriesgando su vida por algo en lo que él no creía, después de todo vivió excluido del santuario, tratado de la peor forma posible, fue normal que el dejase el santuario, después de matar a Aspros, no tenía nada que lo mantuviera unido a él.

Lo que el vivió en ese entonces, fue una de las peores decisiones que el patriarca pudo a ver tomado.

-Me pregunto si fue por esas mismas decisiones que Shion tomo las suyas en su momento.

-Te equivocas Dohko yo no creo que Shion haya tomado sus decisiones basándose en las del patriarca Sage. Yo creo lo opuesto fue la enorme confianza y responsabilidad que Shion deposito en Saga lo que provoco todo el caos.

-En ese caso Shaka, Shion cometió otro enorme error con Saga y Kanon.

-Así es.

-Que hay respecto a Eileen.

-Eileen me ha costado mucho trabajo debido a la limitada cantidad de cosmo del cual podemos hacer uso pero he logrado recordar algo, tengo imágenes borrosas de ella, pero definitivamente es ella.

-Qué hay de los saltos temporales.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo haya hecho, tengo la mismas sospechas que tú, como ya te lo había comentado, creo que ese broche de rubís tiene algo que ver, o tal vez sea ella misma, que inconscientemente hace algo. Eso no lo puedo asegurar Dohko.

-Ya veo.

-Sobre eso mismo me gustaría comentarte algo, recuerdo que visite en varias ocasiones en viajes astrales a Deuteros, cuando este ya se encontraba en la isla Kanon, y no fue sino hasta bastante tiempo después y poco tiempo antes de que comenzase la guerra santa que vi a Eileen.

-Entonces sobre lo que ella comento de que era peligroso estar más tiempo.

-Probablemente le dijimos que era peligroso porque la guerra santa ya estaba en ciernes y Deuteros ya no podría cuidarle más tiempo.

-Cuanto tiempo estuvo con él Shaka.

-No estoy seguro de eso Dohko pero supongo que fue bastante tiempo.

-Por eso Eileen confía tanto en Kanon.

-Aun así, Kanon y Deuteros son la misma alma, si él quería proteger a Eileen y lo único en lo que él pudo confiar fue en sí mismo. Amerita a que haya más cambios en el Santuario Dohko.

-Atena y Shion necesitan saber de esto.

-Las cosas se complicaran con la llegada de Atena y la nueva encarnación.

- Porque llegó esta niña en este momento precisamente.

-¿Querías que llegara cuando Saga era patriarca?

-No Shaka, no me refiero a eso es que.

-Lo sé y te entendió y por eso mismo creo es el mejor momento en el ella pudo llegar en realidad, los dioses mueven los destinos de la humanidad pero creo que ella ha estado escapando deliberadamente de su destino.

-¿Quieres decir que ella?

-Ella no morirá en este lugar solo está de paso, su poder es mayor que el nuestro y no tenemos el conocimiento para poder ayudarle, solo podemos esperar.

-¿Qué hay de Kanon y Saga? Shaka ellos se verán afectados, Kanon ha estado obteniendo recuerdos y lo más probable es que el carácter de Kanon, lo haga tener mayores problemas con Saga.

-No tiene caso que te alarmes Dohko, yo no creo que Kanon quiera más problemas con Saga, de hecho es lo que menos quiere.

-Aun así lo único que ellos obtendrán son más problemas.

-Sin duda alguna, pero en ese caso no es el mejor momento para marcar un cambio.

-De acuerdo pero necesitamos que llegue Shion.

-Cuando crees que lleguen.

-Probablemente en un par de días, según tengo entendido.

-Mientras tanto lo único que podemos hacer es esperar e investigar un poco más.

-¡Wow! Si se puede ver el mar como dijo Milo- menciono alegre la pelirroja dando vueltas en la explanada frontal del Templo de Escorpio, Saga le sonrió, a pesar de todo ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas con Kanon. No estaba seguro de como arreglaría la situación con su hermano, el extraño comportamiento de Kanon le tenía preocupado, él no era de los que se enfermaban con facilidad, y ya eran varias las ocasiones en que había perdido el conocimiento. Como se supone que debía de arreglar sus problemas con él. No era el mismo chiquillo con el que había jugado hace ya tantos años, el carácter de Kanon había cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que se vieron y… de nueva cuenta se vio envuelto en sus recuerdos sobre cabo Sunion, hasta que Eileen le sujeto de la manga tirando de ella para captar su atención.

-Te encuentras bien Saga. – Estaba preocupada llevaba rato llamándole sin respuesta.

-Disculpa Eileen, me distraje un momento, me decías. –La pelirroja hizo un puchero para luego suspirar.

-Te preguntaba ¿se puede ir ahí?

-¿Dónde?

-A la playa Saga, podemos ir.

-¿Qué tal si vamos mañana?

-Podemos ir a ver la puesta del sol, será hermoso.

-Si es muy hermoso el atardecer frente a la playa.

-Lo ves, además es tan romántico.

-Si tan… ¿romántico? – _en qué momento se perdió en la conversación y ¿por qué estaban hablando de cosas románticas? – _un suave tono carmín se apodero de las mejillas de Saga.

-Me llevas verdad que ¡sí!

-Es mejor ir mañana Eileen, la marea no tardara en subir.

-Soy buena nadando además, yo no dije que quería ir a nadar, dije que quería ir a ver el mar.

-Pero no prefieres ir mañana te puedes ir con algunos de los chicos y comen haya. –agrego tratando de zafarse del tema.

-Mmm bueno… pero Kanon quedo de llevarme a Meridia. –

-Y que vas a ir a hacer a ese lugar.

-Es muy alto y quiero verlo todo - Saga rio ante el último comentario de la pelirroja, hay un lugar aún más alto que Meridia Eileen.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-A dónde vamos, el templo del Patriarca y el templo de Atena se encuentra en lo más alto del santuario.

-Hay que darnos prisa- dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo dentro del Templo de Escorpio. Saga suspiro y se limitó a perseguirla, parecía que ella tenía más energía que todos ellos juntos y eso que ellos eran santos dorados.

Un rato después con las consecuentes paradas obligatorias en el resto de los templos llegaron al templo principal.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de observar la vista que tenía desde la entrada del templo, recargada en el macizó barandal de mármol que bordeaba la parte izquierda del templo y que protegía al recinto y a sus habitantes de una accidentada caída directa. En el lado opuesto se encontraba el coliseo y algunas otras zonas de entrenamiento, que eran el lugar de enfrentamiento para la obtención de las armaduras doradas.

Saga, observaba a chiquilla pasear de una lado a otro en la terraza frontal mientras no acaba de decirse por un lugar en especifico. Suspiro rememorando algo similar en sus recuerdos más lejanos. Kanon y acababan de llegar probablemente al Santuario y era la primera vez que estaban en el Templo principal. Correteaban a lo ancho de la amplia terraza bajo la atenta Mirada de Shion, para después adentrarse al interior de sagrado recinto y volver a comenzar una nueva aventura jugando entre la interminable fila de columnas que se encontraban en todo el lugar. Saga regreso a la realidad con un sentimiento tristeza a un mayor, lejos se encontraba ya la época en que ellos habían sido los que llenaron el lugar con risas y travesuras, sobre todo risas.

Eileen había dejado de recorrer el lugar incesantemente y observaba al gemelo, recargada contra el barandal, mientras este observaba a la nada, tras dudarlo un momento se acerco a este llamando la atención del gemelo.

-Perdón.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Les estoy causando muchos problemas.

-En lo absoluto. _Le dijo el mayor mostrándole una tímida sonrisa._ No causas problemas, es solo que estamos muy alterados últimamente. Pero eso no es culpa tuya. Se apresuro a agregar, a lo cual _Eileen le sonrió de vuelta algo inquieta. - _Sabes me hiciste recordar algo, cuando comenzaste acorrer por todos lados.

-¿En serio? Agrego la pelirroja algo apenada.

-Si… cuando Kanon y yo llegamos al santuario, hicimos algo parecido a Shion no le gustaba que corriéramos por todos lados, sin embargo, siempre soporto nuestras travesuras.

-Gracias Eileen.

-¿He? ¿Por qué?

-Gracias a ti recordé que antes no éramos tan amargados, y solíamos divertirnos y conformarnos con pequeñas cosas. Solíamos pasarnos el día jugando entre las columnas y los largos pasillos del templo.

-Suena muy divertido.

-Era divertido ver a Shion exasperado porque no podía con nosotros.-menciono algo melancólico.

-Entonces te toca a ti.

-¿He?

-¡A que no me atrapas! – la chiquilla Salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Saga, mientras este le observaba sin terminar de reaccionar. No fue sino hasta que esta llego a la esquina del edificio que Saga, le termino de entender. - Jugar él…. Un santo dorado jugando….. El Saga de Géminis jugando por los pasillos del el templo principal… golpearía a aquel que se hubiera atrevido a decir eso… pero en ese instante mientras que corría persiguiendo a la pelirroja que se había adelantado. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba al respecto, ya no era un crio como para andar jugando ese tipo de juegos, sin embargo mientras perseguía a Eileen que se había escondido entre las columnas posteriores cercanas al pequeño jardincito que Atena acaba de ordenar colocar y arreglar, tenía que admitir que se sentía todo menos ridículo, de hecho se estaba divirtiendo.

La chiquilla se lo puso difícil a Saga, el cual no podía rastrearla, y teniendo en cuenta de que el lugar contaba con una considerable cantidad de nuevos elementos, tenia bastantes lugares en los que esconderse. El gemelo mayor de pronto se descubrió a si mismo bastante relajado y disfrutando del pequeño reto que se le había impuesto, mientras trataba de ser lo más sigiloso posible para sorprenderla, si tenía la oportunidad aunque era claro que la de la ventaja era ella, bastante más pequeña cabía en cualquiera de los escondrijos posibles. Saga se adentro en la pequeña pérgola de mármol que se encontraba al fondo con la esperanza de encontrarla en el interior del pequeño edificio a la sombra de sus columnas, con un mal resultado ya que no había nadie dentro.

Escucho una suave risilla a sus espaldas. -Creo que yo gano. - menciono la pelirroja mientras que se colocaba en el pequeño corredor por que cual Saga acaba de pasar. Saga se volvió algo sorprendido y algo enfadado con sí mismo, como era posible que no la hubiera visto. Sin embargo no duro mucho tiempo…. - ¡Saga! - Grito Eileen mientras se alejaba corriendo en dirección opuesta, y entraba en esta ocasión al interior del templo, por la puerta posterior y que habían pasado por alto ambos. El mayor hecho a correr, aunque con algo de molestia le estorbaba la túnica mas no le dio importancia. Eileen probablemente ya tenía un nuevo escondite cuando Saga alcanzo la manija de la puerta. Por lo que decidió tomarlo con calma, entro despacio evitando el rechinar de la puerta. Avanzo uno cuantos pasos por el pasillo central a ambos lados las columnas flanqueando el lugar así como una enorme cantidad de cortinas rojas. Atena había colocado también hay un gran cantidad de jarrones. Saga se imagina a Eileen detrás de alguno, tratando de sorprenderle de nuevo, un nuevo paso hizo que se atorara, gruño algo; era la primera vez que encontraba odiosamente estorbosas las túnicas, tal vez por eso Shion no les perseguido nunca. - _El gemelo se vio así mismo con su hermano escondido entre las cortinas mientras Shion le llamaba infructuosamente. _ – Saga frunció el ceño… - _que idiota, ellos habían jugado ahí por años como no la había visto._ Lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos, unos cuantos e hizo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido, camino al costado atravesando la columnas llego a orilla del amplio pasillo y observo las cortinas, todas completamente idénticas y perfectamente arregladas todas menos una, se coloco junto a ella y pudo observar la punta de las botas blancas de Eileen apenas sobresaliendo de la cortina. Sonrió con saña antes de sujetar a Eileen de la cintura con todo y cortina.

-Ok tu ganaste esta – menciono bastante emocionada y divertida mientras que observaba a Saga, el cual se desasía de la larga pieza de terciopelo. – ¿Cómo?

-Digamos que tengo mucha práctica. –menciono el gemelo mientras dejaba a Eileen libre de nuevo.

-Lo intentare de nuevo mañana. Anuncio la pelirroja. Ambos rieron mientras que continuaban su camino al salón principal, dejando olvidado momentáneamente su pequeño juego.

Kanon despertó de un buen sueño, alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche, al ver obscuro dio la vuelta tratando de continuar, pero se vio interrumpido por las lejanas risas que le llegaban de la sala. Se coloco boca arriba observo el techo unos momentos, no podía ser tan malo estar de vuelta o si.

-Saga- llamo a su hermano a sabiendas de que este no le contestaría. Llamo a su mente lo recuerdos de los últimos días vividos desde la llegada de la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño, le molestaba un poco el hecho de que Saga estuviera tan tranquilo mientras el sufría. Emitió un suave suspiro recriminándose, seguro que no era divertido tener a Saga-Aspros en el mismo lugar que él estaba al menos los últimos recuerdos sobre el que fue su hermano en su vida anterior no eran buenos, no sabía si agradecer o maldecir aun mas a los dioses por lo que le hacían pasar. La risa de Eileen llego más cercana en esta ocasión, por lo cual despidió sus últimos malos pensamientos y se incorporo seria una noche larga su hermano no le dejaría tranquilo probablemente esta noche. Y a pesar de todas las cosas que quería recriminarle no sabía por dónde o como empezar. Tenía que admitir que la reacción de Saga por la tarde le había agradado, su hermano se había quedado callado, y le había lastimado… ah todo seria tan fácil si no fuera por el gusanito de la culpa que le había estado carcomiendo desde que instantes después poso sus ojos en los turquesa de Eileen y se dio cuenta de que había hecho mal, por mucho que lo había disfrutado al menos efímeramente.

Había pasado parte de la tarde tratando de averiguar que debía de hacer para solucionar su situación con Saga, maldijo mentalmente a Milo cuando su recuerdo y sus palabras regresaron a su mente, aunque lo cierto era que con todo lo ocurrido no podía continuar así. El menor de los gemelos se incorporo y se dirigió fuera de su recamara tratando de tomar el asunto según se presentara el resto de la noche, al menos se podía decir que había dormido bastante bien por la tarde.

Recorrió el pasillo y llego a la pequeña sala, pero no les encontró ahí, Kanon intuyo que estaban en la cocina, al entrar encontró a los dos susodichos, cenando. Fue recibido con una taza de café de parte de Saga, mientras Eileen no terminaba de contarle la divertida tarde que había pasado con Saga en el Templo principal, y mientras los 3 se divertían con lo ocurrido en el día pasaron un par de horas más.

Casi a la media noche Eileen anuncio que tenía sueño y Saga la acompaño a su habitación donde la dejo cómodamente dormida. Minutos después el mayor emprendió el camino de regreso adentrándose en la cocina donde Kanon aparentemente le esperaba.

Kanon vio entrar a Saga expectante, no sabía que esperar de su hermano, ya que antes habían tenido una agradable cena los tres juntos. El menor no se movió de lugar, por lo que Saga tomo el lugar que Eileen había estado ocupando un rato antes. Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio que les pareció bastante cómodo y no había experimentando de nuevo, desde que eran un par de niños.

-Entonces… ¿Que vamos hacer? -Hablo finalmente el menor para sorpresa de Saga, el cual ya buscaba la forma de entablar una conversación, antes de que la poca paciencia del menor, lo orillara a dejar la estancia.

Saga no contesto inmediatamente lo cual no sorprendió a Kanon, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta de su hermano. Saga podía contestarle cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona y convencerle de que el tenia la razón, pero con él sabía que no era tan fácil, y que Kanon no se conformaría con una respuesta escueta, como un simple. _"No estoy seguro"_.

-Sabes, algo Eileen no exageraba cuando dijo que nos divertimos mucho en la tarde. – Se aventuro el mayor a tentar la paciencia del otro.

-Que tiene de divertido estar viendo las estrellas arriba del Templo Principal. – Comento Kanon algo irritado, con el comentario de Saga.

-La verdad no mucho, aunque es relajante. – Kanon le observaba algo escéptico. – Pero no me refería a eso; estuvimos jugando a las escondidas en el nuevo jardín con pérgola que acaban de terminar y en el salón posterior del Templo, el que está lleno de cortinas y jarrones en este momento.

El menor levanto una ceja desconfiado. -Te golpeaste la cabeza – el otro frente a él negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza. – No te golpee tan fuerte en la tarde. Y creo que no entendí bien… dijiste que estuvieron jugando a…

-Estuvimos jugando a las escondidas. –Termino Saga bastante serio.

El menor no sabía si ponerse a reír o golpear a Saga, ante la ridícula historia que este le comenta.

-Si no me crees pregúntale a Eileen. Que por cierto gano una de dos. – Saga atino a sonreírle descaradamente a Kanon, para exaspere de este ultimo que pensaba que el otro se burlaba de él, lo que provoco que el gemelo se incorporará de su lugar con intensión dejar al otro solo.

–Kanon, acaso no recuerdas como nos divertíamos a costillas de Shion en ese lugar, jugando a las escondidas entre los pilares y cortinas. – el aludido observo a su hermano, es que acaso hablaba en serio.

-Saga teníamos no más de seis años, y tú no tienes seis años en este momento. –expreso con claro sarcasmo remarcado en la voz. –Lo sé. -Fue lo único que el otro contesto por primera vez huyendo de la mirada esmeralda del otro de pie junto a él.

El menor bufo algo intangible para colocar la silla en la que había estado apoyada su mano, en su sitio, decidido a dejar al mayor solo en la cocina definitivamente, o acabaría con un increíble dolor de cabeza, ignorando que el otro apenas y comenzaba a hablar.

–Me gustaría volver a esa época sabes. Eileen me hizo recordar cuanto nos divertíamos con cosas realmente insignificantes valorando únicamente el espacio de tiempo que teníamos para correr por los interminables pasillos del santuario.-La voz de Saga increíblemente suave fue lo que inmovilizo al menor a unos pasos de la salida, un apenas audible "siéntate" fue lo siguiente, en salir de los labios de Saga aunque en esta ocasión el menor ignoro la petición, prefiriéndose quedarse de pie; aun le daba la espalda, pero Saga sabía que había conseguido la atención de su gemelo y este no se movería al menos de momento.

-Éramos una par de chiquillos malcriados, que llegamos al santuario gracias Shion, y siempre hicimos lo que quisimos en aquel entonces. – continuo Kanon por él.

-Shion nos tuvo mucha paciencia, pero creo que fallo en algunas cosas, no aprendimos a valorar lo que teníamos.

-No teníamos nada Saga.

-Nos teníamos el uno al otro, y lo echamos a perder. –El menor cayó ante la verdad dicha, que siempre había estado visible y que hasta el momento ninguno se atrevía decir.

-Seguimos sin tener nada Saga.-agrego algo irritado.

-Podríamos intentar arreglarlo Kanon.-el mayor había levantado la vista y observaba la espalda del otro en espera de que este volteara a encararlo o a golpearlo, cualquiera de las dos reacciones le parecían bien, ya que el mismo sabia que tocaba fibras sensibles en ambos, pero Kanon no se movió.

-¿Como piensas arreglarlo? – fue la corta y finita respuesta que obtuvo del menor. Saga estaba de nuevamente en el principio, mientras el menor se preparaba para dejar el lugar Saga lo detuvo de nuevo con una simple palabra que no esperaba escuchar salir jamás de su boca.

– Perdóname. -Fue un susurro apenas audible pero que Kanon escucho claramente, mientras el mayor lo abrazaba protectoramente por la espalda, como no lo hacía desde que jugaron por última vez en la terraza de templo principal, bajo la atenta mirada magenta de Shion.

-*.*-

Si, si otros dos meses mas y no hay nada de actualizaciones gomen! . Me costó algo de trabajo comenzar a arreglar la relación de estos dos, pero considero que ya es un avance hay que ver qué opina Kanon al respecto XD

Gracias de nueva cuenta a mis lectores mil gracias por su paciencia. Espero nos veamos pronto!


	9. Chapter IX Playa

**Capítulo IX. PLAYA**

Un claro gruñido fue producido por Kanon antes de comprobar que tenia a una panda de idiotas tras de él tonteando mientras Eileen les seguía los pasos. Estaba molesto y algo herido en su orgullo después de la tierna escena que Saga le protagonizo la noche anterior. –Maldito gusano traidor- mascullo recordando la disculpa aceptada a medias y como el mayor la había obtenido ya que Kanon se sentía culpable de haberle gritado en la tarde.

Claro que por la mañana se topo con la noticia de que su tour por el Santuario y sus pintorescos alrededores no estaba aun finalizada y esa era la razón real de su enfado.

Saga que se había quedado en Géminis, entro a su habitación sin mayor preámbulo invadiéndola y despertando a su dueño en el proceso, Kanon le miraba con ansias asesinas después de la sonora entrada.

-Tengo que salir, sucedió algo … y tengo que ir Atenas, Shaka va conmigo y Dohko se queda a cargo.- fue lo que Saga menciono mientras se miraba en el espejo que Kanon tenía detrás de la puerta.

-Mmm…. Ok… - contesto el menor tratando de despedir al otro y continuar su sueño.

- Kanon, puedes llevar a Eileen a la playa, le dije que le llevaría pero es algo importante… continuo Saga, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta.

-Sí, si, a donde quiera ir la llevare…- contesto aun somnoliento.

-Kanon.- El menor de los gemelos resoplo, al tiempo que se incorporaba y se quedaba sentado en la cama, aprovechando el movimiento le lanzo un fuerte almohadazo al mayor, el cual lo recibió sin más, ya que no lo esperaba. –No actúes como un niño.- le reprendió después del almohadazo recibido en la cara.

-Pero en eso quedamos anoche hermanito, creí que dejaríamos todo atrás, además no eras tú el que quería jugar.- continuo el menor con sorna.

Saga suspiro -Regresare en la tarde, pedí que prepararan lo que necesitaran, está todo listo en la cocina.-

-No crees que deberías de tener más consideración, me regañas a mí, y tu eres un escandaloso, quieres despertarla o que-

El mayor que había vuelto su atención a su atuendo y más particularmente su cabello, el cual ordenaba, después del daño recibido, volteo lentamente mostrándole una descarada sonrisa a su hermano. – Pero Kanon fue ella la que me despertó a mi.- Sin más el mayor salió de la habitación, dejando al menor evidentemente molesto. – _"Así que te estás desquitando, bueno si quieres jugar… juguemos". _

Tras incorporarse totalmente busco algo de ropa para tomar un ducha, un rato después entraba a la sala donde Eileen les esperaba, aunque no estaba sola, Milo, Death Mask, Aioria y Afrodita estaban con ella, discutiendo los pormenores de lo que minutos después descubrió como una cesta de picnic. Saga les había invitado de parte de Eileen a un día de campo en la playa, fue lo que Milo le dijo a grandes rasgos. _"Claro cúlpala a ella, que no tiene nada que ver en el tema", "Y eso era lo que dejaste preparado en la cocina."; "Lo siento Shion pero para cuando regreses no habrá patriarca suplente"._ Eran algunas de las frases que pasaban por su cabeza, para cuando iban a la mitad del camino y un hiperactivo Kiki se les había unido.

_-"Había tenido el descaro de largarse así sin más, sin decirle nada, que se estaba pensando"- _Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa y los idiotas se comenzaron a hacerse cargo de las cosas, dígase asaltar la comida, decidió que era momento de dejar de asesinar mentalmente a su hermano por un rato, para evitar quedarse sin bocado alguno.

-¿En serio piensan comer ya?- dijo Afrodita mientras les observaba recargado contra una de las laderas de piedra.

-¿Que no piensas comer tu?, si no quieres comer me comeré tu porción- continuo Death Mask.

-¿ No van a nadar?.-

-No seas ridículo Afrodita no te pasara nada… porque te comas algo.- Milo volteo a observar a Aioria y este busco a Kanon, con la mirada, pero el gemelo estaba entretenido en la batalla campal que acontecía en la orilla del mediterráneo, donde el par de pelirrojos se lanzaban agua tratando de ahogar al otro. O al menos eso era lo que los mayores percibían.

Aioria y Milo se acercaron al otro peliazul que contemplaba bastante divertido como Kiki, llevaba las de perder a pesar de que estaba haciendo trampa, usando su telequinesis para mantener un poco más de tiempo el agua en el aire.

-No puede con ella, rio Milo divertido a ver como Kiki encendía su cosmo o lo que sabía controlar de él.

-Se divierten más de lo que nos divertimos nosotros- añadió Aioria

-Ya comenzaron a quejarse no tenemos ni cinco minutos aquí-

-Pero si el que comenzó a quejarse fuiste tú Afrodita.

-No es lo mismo, yo solo decía que actúan como si llevaran años sin comer.

-A pesar de que Kanon seguía la conversación establecida a su alrededor no perdia detalle del ímpetu del par en la orilla del mar. Aioria estaba en lo cierto, este par les demostraba que a pesar que de están el santuario se divertían con cualquier cosa. –Kanon resoplo no era lo mismo… Eileen estaba de visita y el maestro de Kiki era Mu, el carnero dorado era el más tranquilo y "suave" de todos, no había sido difícil para su aprendiz escaparse del entrenamiento, porque aunque Mu era firme como maestro, sabia que el pequeño aprendiz necesitaba divertirse y si en ese momento tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer Mu para ayudarle era brindársela, ellos no sabían que días de gloria o penuria estarían por venir. Claro de los actuales dorados era el único aprendiz que había, Hyoga no contaba a pesar de ser alumno de Camus de Acuario y tampoco lo hacía Shiryu. En realidad Kiki tenía mucha suerte.

-Esos pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ser compartidos por el afectado ya que no podía ganarle a una "niñita", no podía darse ese lujo, así que usando su pequeño cosmo invoco un cristal wall que se vio forrado por el agua, lo que descontrolo a la pelirroja del otro lado ya que instantes después este exploto lanzándola mar adentro, sin embargo el choque con una considerable cantidad de fuerza con una ola, produjo que está técnicamente se la tragase, Kiki estaba feliz de haber ganado y mientras daba brincos de júbilo no se percato de la fuerza del impacto ocurrido, ni como Milo y Kanon pasaron corriendo adentrándose al mar con intensión de sacar a la pelirroja tan pronto fuera posible. Mientras que Kiki era rodeado por los otros tres.

Aioria no tardo en retarle.- Te volviste loco Kiki, que no estaban jugando.-

-Si lo sé no es genial le gane. – Canturreo sin terminar de enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Ganaste… si un paseo por otra dimensión, si le has hecho daño…. Kanon y Saga te mataran.- Fue lo dicho por Death Mask, lo que hizo que Kiki dejara de brincar, su mirada viajo al mar donde se suponía que Eileen estaba al no encontrar la figura de la chica volvió su vista a donde la otros tres observaban como Milo se sumergía tras la última ola que rompía en superficie.

Shaka acompañaba a Saga dentro de una oficina en el centro de Atenas, a la cual Saga había acudido tan pronto pudo tras la llamada de Shion por la madrugada. Les pidió ir a la oficina donde el propio Shion se comunico calculando que Saga estaría en el lugar.

No era nada del otro mundo, tenían que recoger unos documentos, eso fue lo que Saga le comento antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la oficina principal del lugar. Sin embargo ya había pasado más de una hora y el gemelo no volvia de ese lugar. Saga estaba de un increíble buen humor desde que se encontró con él, en el Templo de Virgo, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para Shaka, tras la plática de ayer con Dohko , no estaba del todo seguro como actuar con el gemelo. Gracias a Atena, Kanon no había vuelto a desfallecer y quería pensar que las cosas mejorarían.

Un rato después Saga salió, de la oficina acompañado de un hombre algo mayor, el cual vestia una fino traje, decorado con algunas medallas, las cuales reconoció como condecoraciones alemanas. Tras despedirse y darle la mano, Saga volvió en sus pasos acercándose a Shaka el cual le recibió un tanto serio, gesto que Saga despidió inmediatamente, pidiéndole que le acompañara a una oficina continua donde Saga había hablado un hora antes con Shion.

Dentro de la oficina una joven atendía una llamada, tras un "le comunico", la joven le ofreció el teléfono a Saga el cual recibió, y espero unos segundos para que la chica desapareciera tras la puerta.

Saga puso el altavoz permitiéndole a Shaka escuchar la conversación, era Shion agradeciéndoles que se hubieran hecho cargo de tan engorrosos trámites debido a la ausencia de Tatsumi.

-Solo quisiera encargarles un par de cosas más.

-Si patriarca. Contestaron al unisonó Géminis y Virgo.

-Llegaremos mañana alrededor de medio día, llevamos con nosotros a la nueva aprendiz, comento sin mayor detalle. Ella es especial y se quedara con Atena y conmigo en el Templo Principal, sin embargo necesitara algunos cuidados especiales, ya que apenas tiene tres años. –_"bueno tenía dos pero los cumpliría pronto pensó Shion"_.

Les mandare una lista por fax de algunas cosas que me gustaría que se encarguen, se que son santos dorados y tal vez no sea justo para su rango pedírselos a ambos, pero quiero que se maneje con la mayor discreción posible, hablaremos de ello mañana, mis disculpas de antemano.

-Como diga.- agrego esta vez Saga.

-Una cosa más.- A pesar de que no quisiera se que Atena, me pedirá ir a conseguir ella misma algunas cosas, por lo que quiero pedirles que Mu y Kiki sean los que venga a recogernos.

Unos cuantos detalles más y pronto se despidieron de Shion, colgando, a la vez que llegaba un fax a ese mismo sitio con una lista de compras algo inusual para el Santuario. Fue entonces con la lista en mano que Saga le mostro los documentos oficiales que habían sido enviados durante la madrugada desde Alemania con motivo urgente. Gracias a la fundación Graude, y a que Julian Solo también había tomado partido de eso.

Actas de nacimiento y de adopción en parte firmadas por ambas Fundaciones Saori Kido y Julian Solo, firmaban, haciéndose responsables de que lo que fuese a necesitar, la pequeña dentro de Grecia y Japón, mientras que Shion firmaba como tutor, documentos que necesitaban estar en Santuario antes de la llegada de la pequeña. Una fina caligrafía dejaba leer el nombre "Signa" en todos los documentos, que Saga le mostraba a Shaka mientras lo ponía al corriente de su conversación.

Tiempo después emprendían camino a su nueva tarea, comprar algunos objetos para la pequeña.

Kanon salía a la superficie tomando aire, ante la llamada del débil cosmo del Escorpión, buscando la orilla, no tardo en dar con que Milo tenía ya en la playa a una completamente empapada Eileen, que discutía con Aioria, lo que significaba que estaba bien.

El gemelo nado hasta la playa, con calma al notar que no había mayor problema. La pelirroja lucia divertida en vez de espantada o lastimada. Mientras que Milo tomaba su turno para regañar al pequeño carnero.

-¡Pero ya te dije que estoy bien!

-¡Aun así!, esa no es forma de jugar. –Siguió Aioria dispuesto a seguir maltratando a Kiki mientras era sustituido por Milo.

-Bah! Desde cuando son tan quisquillosos, si ustedes eran peores que Kiki. –Agrego Kanon que acababa de llegar, invitándose a la riña y refiriéndose a ambos, logrando que Death Mask comenzara a reír, ante las caras puestas por Aioria y Milo.

Aprovechando la situación, Eileen atravesó el espacio entre los dorados tomo a Kiki de la mano y salió corriendo con él en dirección opuesta, visiblemente divertida ya que los había dejado perplejos.

-Y yo que pensaba que me dejarías colgarlo un rato de Yomotsu Hirasaka. –le dijo Death Mask al gemelo.

-Debería de estar lastimada, por los cristales del muro, pero no tiene un solo arañazo. -Continuo Milo.

-Eso es lo único importante. – Kanon busco con su vista al par que corría uno tras el otro algo lejos en la orilla de la playa. – Saga se fue a Atenas con Shaka. –menciono de improvisto.

-A Atenas.

-¿Con Shaka?

-Paso algo. Inquirió Afrodita que no había mencionado nada.

-No estoy seguro, pero por cómo iba Saga, yo digo que no era nada grave.-menciono encogiéndose de hombros.- Solo que Saga tiende a sobre actuar, aun así creo que es mejor que no le regañen, tengo la impresión de que Atena y Shion llegaran pronto.

-¡Ah! eso solo significa una cosa. –dijo Death Mask , mientras que volteaba la vista en dirección al santuario.

-Encontraron a aprendices.

Mientras que las cosas seguían serias con el grupo de dorados los menores seguían corriendo alejándose a lo que Kiki considero una distancia segura para su propia integridad física.

-¡Kanon me matara!-Exclamo por fin cuando ambos se detuvieron, mientras la chica le observaba un tanto preocupada y un tanto extrañada.

-Mmm… yo no creo.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo conoces.

-Si te hubieran querido hacer algo no crees que ya lo hubieran hecho… además yo solo te iba a quitar de en medio, no veo la necesidad de alejarnos tanto. – Y era verdad tan pronto el pequeño se vio fuera del circulo dorado, fue él quien sujeto a la pelirroja y le había llevado corriendo hasta tal punto. Una tontera en realidad no les costaba a los otros trabajos llegar a donde se habían ido.

-¡Discúlpame! , No me di cuenta que te había lanzado a mar abierto, pierdo el control de mi cosmo en ocasiones y no me doy cuenta, mi maestro Mu, siempre me regaña por lo mismo- Se apresuro a decir Kiki.

-Está bien no hay problema, estamos jugando.

-No estás herida- volvió a preguntar.

-En serio estoy bien. Fue culpa mía por descuidarme no sabía que tenias tanto poder. –

-¿Eh?... tu también sabes usar el cosmo.

-Mmm… mi energía es un poco diferente a la de ustedes, así que no le puedo llamar de esa forma, pero si tengo conocimientos en los manejos de la energía y magia.

-¿Magia?, hablas en serio, que tú sabes hacer magia jajajaja- Kiki reía divertido ante lo dicho por la pelirroja mientras esta le observaba algo ofendida.

-Pues si tu puedes usar el cosmo yo sé usar magia y no tiene nada de malo. – menciono volteándose en dirección contraria dándole la espalda a Kiki.

-Es que eso son puros cuentos infantiles.

-Con que eso crees eh… - Eileen que seguía dándole la espalda con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, giro el rostro entre abriendo sus ojos, mientras el joven carnero se botaba de la risa, a lo lejos los dorados observaban, al par incapaces de saber que sucedía por la distancia antes impuesta por estos, pero sin embargo llamaron la atención lo suficiente como para que comenzaran a caminar rumbo a ellos.

Mientras que Eileen tamborileaba su mano derecha sobre su antebrazo izquierdo algo molesta, y bastante ofendida. – Bien entonces te enseñare, de lo que yo soy capaz- sentencio-

La pelirroja aun de frente al mar se descruzo de brazos , con el brazo derecho apunto al mar con el dedo índice y leve resplandor plateado se acumulo en la punta y con rápidos movimientos trazo varias formas en el aire, las cuales suspendidas brillaron por un instante cuando fueron completadas y después desaparecieron.

Kiki no dejaba de ver a la pelirroja frente a él, la cual lo encaro con una sonrisa cuando termino de hacer su travesura. El sonido de _"¡Pop!",_ se hizo presente en el ambiente seguido muchos otros y aparecieron una considerable cantidad de burbujas de colores, que se arremolinaban en el aire alrededor de ella.

- Sabes hacer burbujas, eso no es gran cosa, aunque no niego que son bonitas – menciono confiado el aprendiz.

-Son bonitas lo sé… pero no es lo único que hacen- levanto la mano mano y sonrio – Blase stachelig- la orden fue en voz baja pero fue lo único que necesito. Al instante las burbujas de colores se acercaron al pelirrojo rodeándolo.

-Y crees que eso me da miedo… solo necesito reventarlas soy un aprendiz de santo dorado, no me subestimes.

-Nadie lo ha hecho… -continuo confiada –pero te informo que te dolerá un poco. Otro _"¡Pop" _ y las pequeñas esferas se hicieron pequeñas para explotar mostrando un puntiagudo problema para el pelirrojo.

Las ahora pequeñas "bolas de agujas" comenzaron a perseguir a Kiki mientras este huía por su "vida", mientras que el grupo de dorados llegaba a su "rescate".

-Qué diablos hacen y que son esas cosas- señalo Milo

-Jejeje son mis Blase Stachelig- afirmo la pelirroja

-¿Como las hiciste?-dijo Afrodita

-Con magia.

-¿Magia?

-Si… -los dorados se miraron entre sí volteado a ver al gemelo, el cual solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

-Eileen eso no es peligroso-

-No Aioria son inofensivas, jaja bueno al menos son inofensivas para todo mundo menos para quienes son dirigidas.

-Mu se va enojar contigo si le regresas a Kiki todo agujereteado, y culpara a Milo.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada- se defendió el Escorpión

-No le harán daño duele cuando te golpean pero no pican en realidad aunque te dejan un coloreado rojo donde te peguen, las uso para jugar con Kaiser – añadió la pelirroja ante la preocupación de los mayores.

Mientras que Kiki ignorante de dicha información seguía huyendo de las pequeñas esferas, lo cual fue por un breve lapso de tiempo, ya que tropezó y cayó a la arena, donde unos instantes después se vio sometido a una considerable cantidad de golpes producto de las burbujas de Eileen, todo mientras Kiki gritaba como si Milo le lanzara la Scarlet Needle, ante la mirada fastidiada de los mayores.

-Crei que moriría – Alego Kiki después de que terminara el ataque de lo que había considerado como las "burbujas asesinas" y se levantaba con una buena dotación de marcas rojas.

-Vaya enano este-comento Death Mask con sorna. – Y a eso le llamas aprendiz, teniéndole miedo a unas cuantas burbujitas.

-Burbujitas con agujas- se defendió el menor.

-Bah! Que será de ti si le tienes miedo a eso, no podrás con el enemigo.

-El enemigo no me va atacar con agujas- callo aunque ya lo había dicho… volteo su perfil menos de tres cuartos observando al Escorpión celeste, el cual le miraba con cara burla.

-¿Quieres probar Kiki? – a la vez que el séptimo custodio invocaba a su técnica.

-¡AHH! ¡SOCORRO! - dijo Kiki mientras corría y se escondía atrás de Eileen, mientras que Milo tomaba el lugar de las "burbujas" y correteaba como si fuera otro chiquillo mas a lado del menor, persiguiéndolo entre sus compañeros y llevándolo corriendo al sitio donde habían estado antes.

-¿Esta bromeando verdad?-replico Eileen señalando al par mientras llamaba la atención de Piscis.

-No te preocupes Milo es como otro crio. Suele actuar así de vez en cuando no le hará daño.

-Milo no querrá aguantar a Mu y a Shion por lastimar a Kiki.- menciono Aioria

-En fin que tal si ahora si vamos a comer-

-Ahora si tienes hambre Kanon.-

-Pues podemos disfrutar el espectáculo un rato mientras comemos algo.

-Esa es una buena idea- dijo Death Mask mientras se encaminaba con el resto al lugar donde habían dejado la comida, cerca de Milo y Kiki.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila mientras que todos tuvieron un rato de esparcimiento, a costillas de los menores, pero después de la puesta de sol emprendieron el camino de regreso a las Doce Casas.

Saga y Shaka habían regresado de sus compras y después de hablar con Dohko sobre la reunión en Atenas y lo dicho por Shion así como la llegada de este y su Diosa al día siguiente, el gemelo mayor regreso a Géminis.

Unas horas después el grupo de "exploración" llego al tercer Templo, todos excepto Kiki, que obviamente se había quedado en Aries. Sin embargo al toparse con Saga, decidieron sin embargo dejar su pequeña comitiva para otro día, para alivio de Kanon, que a pesar de haber disfrutado fastidiar un rato a los otros, ya quería que lo dejasen igualmente en paz.

Eileen que regresaba de la parte posterior del Templo, pues se habia ido a despedir de los dorados, entro a la pequeña sala encontrándose con los gemelos cada uno sentando en un sillón y a una considerable distancia. Kanon recostado en el sillón tenía la vista perdida en el alto techo del Templo, mientras que Saga lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja no sabía si los mayores habían discutido o simplemente era su estado "natural" observo a ambos por igual para decidir sin embargo acercase al mayor, después de todo había estado con Kanon todo el día.

-¿Están enojados? – se arriesgo a preguntar.

-¡No! – contestaron al unisonó. - _"En serio"_ pensó la chica ante la respuesta.

Saga volvió la vista la pelirroja a su lado, sabía que la respuesta había sonado completamente contraria.

-No estamos enojados Eileen. – Saga hablo más tranquilo.

-Es solo que Atena llega mañana. –Soltó Kanon sin más. – Eileen pestaño un par de veces, analizando la respuesta de los gemelos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Eileen ya conocía la existencia de la Diosa Atena, por lo que no era algo nuevo para ella, Deuteros le había contado de la Diosa de la sabiduría y el funcionamiento del Santuario, de la orden y de la Elite. Sin embargo no lo había llegado a conocer.

Deuteros se había exiliado del santuario cuando asesino a Aspros y comenzó a vivir en la isla, sin embargo Eileen nunca no había estado en el Santuario; por eso insistía en conocer los diversos lugares que con lujo de detalle el mayor le había descrito. Eso no se los había dicho a los actuales herederos de Géminis, porque no lo creía necesario… eso y que había observado que la relación de ambos estaba tan fracturada…

Deuteros le había contado sobre la fraternal relación que tenía con Aspros hasta ese fatídico día en que el mayor dejo de respirar. Y eso no se acercaba ni remotamente a la arisca relación que llevaban Saga y Kanon. Había tratado de indagar muy sutilmente, preguntándole a Saga el día anterior, pero no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto y no quería arruinar aun más la relación de ambos.

Ella conocía al gemelo menor de la última guerra Santa según lo que había podido discernir, debido a la limitada cantidad de información que le daban los mayores. Shaka y Dohko trataban de ser muy cautelosos con ella. Pero ella llevaba una pequeña ventaja. Deuteros le había dado una gran cantidad de información sobre el Santuario, aunadas a las pocas explicaciones que Kanon y Saga le habían dado en un principio por separado le había llevado a esa conclusión.

Eileen quería ayudar a los gemelos. Eso era lo único que tenía claro, las cosas se complicarían con la llegada de su Diosa pero mientras ella estuviera ahí y no pudiera volver a casa, quería ayudarles, aunque sea un poquito, quería devolverle el favor a Deuteros. –sonrió-

-Ya veo… entonces tratare de no causarles más molestias.-concluyo observando a ambos. -Tenía que hacer algo. Y si para eso necesitaba hablar con la propia Diosa de la sabiduría ella lo haría.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Eileen. –menciono Saga

-Yo me hare cargo del asunto.

-No creo que haya problemas.-agrego Kanon

Los gemelos no sabían que pensaban lo mismo en ese momento.

TT_TT gomen neee esto se ha complicado un poco… mi musa se dio a la fuga ya cuando estaba por terminarlo.

Aun así muchas gracias por leer esta locura y espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Las cosas comenzaran a complicarse de verdad a partir de este punto.


	10. Chapter X Amazonas

**Capítulo X. **

Después de la tensión que se había generado, a causa de los comentarios que Saga había hecho a Kanon sobre la llegada de su Diosa al día siguiente y el nerviosismo de Eileen los gemelos trataron de calmar las cosas.

Hablando sobre lo ocurrido en el día y su breve paseo a la playa, Saga escuchaba atento los comentarios de la menor, e involucraba al otro gemelo en varios momentos.

-Kiki estaba muy preocupado… dijo que lo ibas a matar- menciono refiriéndose al gemelo menor.

-Lo hubiera hecho si te hubiera lastimado aunque luego iba tener problemas con Mu.

-Y eso ¿por qué?-

-Kiki la lanzo con el Crystall Wall mar adentro.- agrego el menor

-¿Qué? ¿A que estaban jugando?

-Se estaban lanzando agua en la orilla, pero evidentemente a Kiki no le gusta perder y como es costumbre se salió de control su cosmo.

-¿No estás lastimada?-pregunto Saga

-No, estoy bien, no me paso nada.

-Claro que lo mejor fueron las burbujas. - añadió Kanon sonriendo.

-¿Burbujas?-

-Jajaja… muy divertido yo solo puedo divertirme así con Kaiser .

-Estuvieron haciendo burbujas de jabón.- dijo Saga incrédulo

-No, no son de jabón.

-Tienes que hacer tantas o solo puedes hacer una.

-Puedo hacer las que yo quiera eso no es problema.-Hare algunas- dijo poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse junto a Kanon, el cual ya se había incorporado y disimulaba poco o nada la felicidad sobre la idea de Eileen, mientras que del lado opuesto Saga observaban al par comenzando a desconfiar sobre su seguridad e integridad física al comprobar cómo Kanon sonreía sínico.

Kanon contemplo los mismos movimientos que había observado de lejos en la playa, en cuanto Eileen termino, traviesa corrió a colocarse detrás de Kanon , sujetándole de brazo comenzó a reir , Kanon luchaba por no reír ante lo que ya podía imaginar, o Saga se iría antes de que la idea se viera concluida.

Saga los observaban receloso e instintivamente se hizo un poco más atrás, tratando de hundirse en el sillón como si el objeto, le pudiera proteger sobre el invisible ataque psicológico que estaba sufriendo por parte de su gemelo al verlo sonreír de esa manera y al mismo tiempo pudiera evitar lo que fuera que iba a venir.

Al observar el movimiento de Saga, Eileen se apresuró -Blase stachelig- menciono firme y en voz baja, sonriendo. Ya había dejado de reir y luchaba por no comenzar de nuevo, quería ver la reacción de Saga, mientras este apenas escucho la voz de Eileen, no alcanzo a descifrar lo dicho por esta, aunque en realidad no tenía tiempo para ello. El sonido de _"¡Pop_!", se volvió a escuchar en el santuario, seguido de muchos otros y de repente la habitación se lleno de burbujas, muchas más de las que habían aparecido en la playa en la mañana. Saga se relajo cuando las observo, equivocadamente pensó que Kanon y Eileen se reían de Kiki y lo que probablemente había sido el enfado de Kanon, había bajado la guardia.

-Kanon sonrió y dijo solemne.- Fue un placer conocerte hermanito… -inmediatamente los "pop" llenaron la sala del tercer templo y Saga descubrió con algo de pánico, el brillo malicioso en los ojos de Kanon, y como las pequeñas y coloridas burbujas se habían vuelto negras y filosas.

-Perdón Saga, pero Kanon me lo pidió antes de llegar- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su escondite, Eileen movió la mano y las burbujas se acercaron a Saga rodeándolo, mientras este pasaba saliva eso iba a doler mucho, fueron unos cuantos segundos los que pasaron y Saga se vio bombardeado por las burbujas de Eileen, el gemelo mayor esperando lo obvio se trato de proteger la cara con los brazos y trato de salir ahí al mismo tiempo, como resultado se fue con todo y el sillón hacia atrás, aunque no por eso las burbujas dejaron de impactarlo, mientras que el Kanon y Eileen lo contemplaban.

No fue sino hasta que recibió un último golpe en el brazo izquierdo y que no sintió ningún otro que Saga se movió, separo los brazos de su cara y entreabrió los ojos esperando ver más de esas cosas, sin embargo no pudo ver más burbujas a su alrededor, en cambio lo que vio cuando termino de abrir los ojos fueron las siluetas de Kanon y Eileen sobre el observándolo y tratando de contener la risa. Saga se descubrió en el suelo boca arriba hecho un ovillo, pues instintivamente trataba de protegerse, se estiro mientras observaba al par de pie junto a el, comprobando que no tenía un solo rasguño porque no le dolía nada, sin embargo no hizo nada mas esperando cualquier cosa de Kanon, pero para su suerte y desconcierto, el otro par estallo en carcajadas finalmente incapaces de controlarse. Kanon se sujetó del sillón que estaba en el piso haciéndole compañía a Saga, mientras se sujetaba el estomago, tratando de controlarse. A su lado Eileen se había hincado y acompañaba al peliazul que reía a su lado.

Saga los observaba reír, molesto al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso, frunció el ceño y bufo algo intangible mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla y se apoyaba con la mano derecha.- ustedes creen que es divertido- les ladro enfadado consiguiendo solamente que ambos comenzaran a reír de nuevo, ya que apenas y se habían calmado un poco.

Los dejo que se rieran tanto como quisieron , estaba molesto y estaba completamente dispuesto a mandara su gemelo a otra dimensión, al diablo con su hermano y con todo lo que había estado pensando, su hermano no se merecía nada….su retahíla de pensamientos y maldiciones se vio interrumpido cuando vio como Eileen se lanzaba contra Kanon de nuevo y como este la abrazaba cargándola, mientras Eileen abrazaba a Kanon del cuello aun riendo los dos. Saga pestañeo un par de veces, contemplando detenidamente a Kanon, el menor reía divertido desde hace mucho rato y curiosamente se veía verdaderamente feliz, tal vez se debía a que la broma bastante pesada había sido exitosa. Pero contemplaba algo muy importante, no estaba seguro de cuándo fue la última vez de que veía a su gemelo reír de esa forma ligera y fresca, el enfado de Saga se evaporo de la misma forma en las burbujas se habían ido, cerró los ojos y sonrió para sí, "No era tan malo después de todo."

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la llegada de Athena y compañía, Saga, Dohko habían subido al Templo principal para hablar con Shion respecto a Eileen, el Santo de Libra se había añadido por voluntad propia a la petición que Saga, le haría a Shion cuando este lo escucho de parte del gemelo cuando subía a verle. El antiguo Santo de Aries estaba relajado ya que por fin estaba de regreso, y le entusiasmaba un poco la presencia de la pequeña Alemana en el lugar. Más aun cuando de casualidad Sagitario y Géminis llegaron por propia voluntad al lugar y el primero comenzó a a jugar con la pequeña, hasta que esta termino dormida en sus brazos, eso aunado a la presencia del dueño de Géminis, le hizo recordad que esos eran sus niños a los que había cuidado desde pequeño y que eran los únicos que habían contemplado a su joven diosa en sus primeros días de vida, a pesar de las calamidades que sucedieron después.

Comenzó a preocuparse cuando un serio Saga se acerco a pedirle hablar con el privado con el, dudoso acepto, topándose con la novedad de que su viejo amigo les acompañaría en la breve platica, pero comenzó a desconfiar un poco conforme el asunto se fue desarrollando.

Shion observaba serio, de Saga a Dohko y viceversa incrédulo a lo que había escuchado momentos antes. Su joven diosa estaba en el pasillo hablando animadamente con Sagitario, mientras este último cargaba a una somnolienta Signa.

La joven Athena mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras, Aioros le hacía algunos comentarios sobre un ausente cachorro de León que gustaba de hacer berrinches a la hora de dormir cuando tenía la edad de la pequeña en sus brazos; eso y algún otro comentario que la Diosa encontraba sumamente divertido y que Aioria no le agradecería a su hermano en algún futuro cercano cuando se enterase.

La escena de fondo le traía buenos recuerdos al Patriarca regreso por última vez su vista a Dohko y suspiro, su viejo amigo insistió bastante sobre dejar que la joven huésped de los gemelos permaneciera aun en el Santuario, curiosamente no recordaba a Saga pidiéndole algo desde que los gemelos cumplieran cinco años; lo cual le intrigo bastante generándole una extraña sensación, apenas habían pasado un par de horas y ni siquiera les había informado propiamente al resto de sus chicos, sobre la presencia de la pequeña Signa en el recinto Sagrado y ya tenía más problemas entre manos.

-Está bien. Se lo informare a la Princesa.- concluyo cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda, entrado al despacho.

El mayor de los gemelos le agradeció con un gesto que Shion no vio y marcho en dirección contraria en el pasillo, decidió callar a la guacamaya que se volvía el arquero cuando de infantes se trataba, para que dejara descansar a su Diosa.

-Saga. – La voz de Shion le detuvo y dio la vuelta, topándose con la mirada fushia de este.- Podrías mandarlos llamar los quiero en Salón principal en una hora.

-¿A todos?

-También traigan a la niña.

-El geminiano observaba directamente a los ojos de Shion buscando algo en ellos, al sentirse satisfecho con lo que vio retiro su mirada.-Como ordene.-Dijo antes de dar la vuelta finalmente haciendo que la blanca capa a su espalda murmurara con el movimiento, satisfecho con lo que había logrado dirigió sus pasos al peculiar trió al final del pasillo.

Dohko por el contrario siguió los pasos del antiguo dueño de Aries, mientras este se acomodaba en el sillón detrás de su escritorio y comenzaba a revolver una buena cantidad de papeles, que Saga le había dejado ahí, para que los revisara.

-Deberías de tomarte un breve descanso Shion.

-No es tan fácil como parece Dohko. Es de sobra conocido que les tienes una gran simpatía a los niños, pero me sorprende que respaldes a Saga de esa forma.

-En realidad me gustaría hablar contigo de ese asunto y algunos otros... en particular.

La límpida mira de Shion se enturbio al notar el particular tono de voz de su viejo amigo, alzo la vista de la pila de papeles que había tomado hace unos instantes e interrogo al Chino con la mirada. Por su parte este no se movió ni medio milímetro de su lugar frente al amplio escritorio.

-Cierra la puerta y dime. –ordeno el de cabellera verde, como respuesta Libra sonrió y contesto amablemente en contraste al arisco tono que le había regalado Shion.

-En realidad me gustaría más hablar de eso mas tarde. Te esperare en Libra con una taza de té.

-Dohko.

-Creo que algo de té verde te ayudara a relajarte un poco Shion.

-Entonces ¿por qué?

-Quiero que resuelvas algunos de tus problemas primero, ya hablaremos después.

- Dohko.

-También tengo de tus galletas favoritas… Te veo más tarde.

Dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir del despacho dejando al dueño lo bastante preocupado para ir a buscarle más tarde. Shion se pasó la mano por la cara y se recargo en está apoyando el codo en el escritorio, cerró los ojos, decidido a tomarlas cosas con tranquilidad. Abrió un ojo dando una ojeada rápida a la gran cantidad de papeles botados en todas partes, lo cerró de nuevo y se recargo en ambos brazos recostándose en el escritorio. -Sera una semana muy larga.-Se incorporo estiro los brazos y volvió a tomar los papeles dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba por comenzar.

Por su parte Saga estaba entretenido con cierta anécdota que el arquero dorado relataba a la peli morada, sobre un pobre Aioria de cuatro años y el mal rato que le hicieron pasar unas manzanas en la cocina de Sagitario.

_El gemelo mayor conocía de sobra la historia porque había estado ese día ahí acompañando a Aioros; durante uno de los pocos descansos que tenían habían subido a Sagitario a ver como estaba un pequeño Aioria , lo encontraron haciendo de las suyas a una de las doncellas que le cuidaban, el castaño sujeto al pequeño león de la muñeca caminaron los tres a la cocina donde Aioros acomodo al menor en una silla y tomo unas cuantas manzanas de la despensa, Saga se había quedado recargado en el marco de la puerta y observaba de vez en cuando al pasillo._

_Las doncellas se habían retirado, y el joven arquero se haría cargo de su hermano el resto de la tarde, Saga en algún momento salió de la cocina, mientras Aioros cortaba en trocitos una de la manzanas, tras terminar su tarea le dio el pequeño plato de fruta al menor para después alcanzar a Saga, el cual platicaba evidentemente con alguien más en el salón dejando solo al menor, al que no le importo mucho en realidad, por lo menos hasta que dejo de escuchar la voz de su hermano y Saga._

_Entonces al darse cuenta que estaba solo, dejo el pequeño tazón con fruta en la silla donde había estado sentado y salió del lugar en busca de su hermano. No fue sino hasta bastante rato después que los encontró en la salida de Sagitario hablando con el maestro de su hermano. Después de un rato regresaron al interior los cuatro juntos, Aioros arrastrando a Saga para que se quedase a cenar con ellos, y este ultimo negándose a pesar de que estaba ya dentro de la cocina, y fue ahí cuando empezó el llanto del menor._

_Aioria había regresado a buscar su tazón de fruta y lo encontró pero vacio a pesar de que solo había comido algunos cuantos trozos, el maestro del castaño se desentendió del lio limitándose a preparar algo decente para la cena, mientras que los jóvenes trataban de calmar un poco al infante con malos resultados, después de casi medio hora de llanto el santo dorado se fastidio._

_-Aioria si no te tranquilizas el fantasma se comerá también tu cena. - Callando al menor y al otro par que estupefactos que se limitaron a verse mutuamente ante las ocurrencias del mayor. Un rato después comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente los cuatro juntos. Cabe destacar que el maestro de Aioros era un hombre muy práctico._

_Saga llego tarde a Géminis ese día, encontrándose a un enfurruñado Kanon en la habitación que los gemelos compartían, dándole la espalda al mayor._

_-No entiendo porque estas molesto._

_-Porque no llegaste a cenar._

_-Lo siento me quede en Sagitario con Aioros. – contesto firme el mayor, Kanon no dijo nada lo que le dio preámbulo a Saga de continuar. – Porque te comiste la manzana de Aioria, nos costó mucho trabajo calmarlo después._

_-Bah, se divirtieron bastante después no._

_-¡Kanon!_

_-Es tu culpa por quedarte con Aioros._

_El mayor no agrego nada más por lo que solo observo la silueta del menor durante un rato en la cama adyacente, antes de quedarse dormido._

Saga lo tenía presente a pesar de que eran recuerdos muy lejanos, la joven Athena reía suavemente mientras Aioros continuaba el relato, una joven doncella llego a acercarse a ellos, para llevarse a la pequeña Signa a la habitación que habían preparado para ella.

Tras otro momento de diversión a costillas del joven león, Géminis y Sagitario dejaron el Templo principal. No sin antes dar las instrucciones pertinentes a algunos soldados, para informar al resto de la Elite Dorada sobre la reunión que había solicitado Shion.

Aioros era demasiado bondadoso, en opinión de Saga y el resto del Santuario, el joven parecía no tener demasiados resentimientos contra el gemelo y eso le facilitaba bastante la vida al mayor de los peli azules.

-Aioria no estará muy feliz con lo que le contaste a Athena.

-Pero es la verdad, además sigo sin saber que fue lo que paso ese día.- comento pensativo deteniéndose en las escaleras de Acuario. El gemelo volteo a verlo sobre el hombro, tras comprobar la postura reflexiva del arquero dio la vuelta. Continuó su camino antes de decidir hablar.

-Estas completamente seguro que no sabes que fue lo que paso o no te lo imaginas.

-No tengo idea. – Saga suspiro, y deteniéndose solo para encarar al arquero antes de soltar la desde su punto de vista obvia respuesta.

-Kanon.

-¿Que con él?

-Aioros por todos los dioses. Kanon se lo comió.

-¿He?, estás seguro.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Tal vez porque odiaba que me fuera contigo después de los entrenamientos.

-Ya veo. –puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y continuo bajando, ante la expectante mirada de Saga.-No sabía que Kanon tiene su lado tierno.

-Creo que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza la última vez que te moriste.

-¡Oye! – protesto el arquero.

-Aioros, Kanon se comió la fruta de Aioria, porque estaba molesto. ¿Qué tiene eso de tierno? –

Aioros suspiro realmente Saga estaba ciego o era idiota, probablemente las dos cosas. –Creo que entiendo porque se la pasan discutiendo. Tendré que ser un poco más considerado con él. Si definitivamente tendré que regalarle algo para su cumpleaños. -Añadió pensativo ignorando la cara pasmada de Saga.

-Creo que no entendiste lo que dije Aioros dije…

-Dijiste que Kanon odiaba que te fueras conmigo después de los entrenamientos.

-Exacto.

-Por eso mismo le debo una disculpa. –añadió serio ignorando al mayor y hablando para sí mismo.

-Estás loco Arquero.

-No Saga, estoy muy cuerdo.

-Entonces porque insistes en disculparte por algo que no hiciste tu.- señalo Saga de pie escaleras arriba de donde estaba de pie otro. –El único culpable aquí es Kaa…

-Eres tú. – contesto molesto el castaño, Saga parpadeo un par de veces, ante el cambio de actitud del arquero.

-Yo.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué he de tener la culpa de los berrinches infantiles de Kanon?

-¿No sabes por qué?

-No. Eso solo fue el volátil carácter de Kanon.

-Y fue tu culpa.

-Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo Aioros.

-No Saga tú no quieres verlo.

-Se puede saber qué es lo que según tú no quiero ver.

-Es obvio Saga… celos. –La cara de Saga mostro completa indiferencia a la palabra limitándose solamente a arquear una ceja.

-Celos.- pronuncio en voz baja, dejando que su voz hiciera eco en la palabra probando... entonces su rostro cambio a molestia sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir algo más el otro añadió.

-Estaba celoso de que Aioria recibía más atención que el. – agrego el arquero completamente serio. El gemelo no le contesto. -Es la verdad, yo lo entiendo, ¿por qué no lo puedes entender tú? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? Saga.

-Ya lo sé.

-Kanon estuvo todo ese tiempo solo en Géminis ¿no?

-Pues si, Kanon no podía salir si yo estaba fuera.-

-¿Y no crees que está mal? – Saga se mostro imperturbable. – Por los dioses Saga, es tu hermano… tu gemelo, no crees que Kanon se sentía solo todo el tiempo que tú estabas fuera.

-No era un bebe como Aioria, las cosas fueron así y el tenia que aceptar.

-Pero estaba mal.

-Fueron decisiones que Shion tomo. Él no tenía que andar rondado por todo el Santuario.

-Lo hacía para estar cerca de ti. No tenía con quien hablar.

-El maestro siempre rondaba en Géminis.-alego el gemelo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Saga eres un imbécil.-concluyo Aioros dejando al otro en la escalera, continuo caminando dando largas zancadas antes de decidir que desencajarle la mandíbula a Saga era una buena idea.

-No debería de molestarte a tal grado.

-Los problemas de Kanon son culpa tuya. El siempre estuvo solo. –termino el castaño alejándose definitivamente del peli azul. Aunque parecía no ser del todo necesario. Saga parecía estar pegado al piso rememorando lo dicho por Sagitario. Tratando de engañarse así mismo, sobre las decisiones que tomo en ese tiempo respecto a Kanon.

-Fue lo correcto… no es así. –dijo para sí, mientras recordaba la silueta de su hermano ese día, aquel estaba molesto y le daba la espalda acostado en la cama tratando de ignorarle del mismo modo en que él le ignoraba siempre. Como si no existiera, fingiendo el mismo no existir. Volvió a caer en el mismo círculo vicioso del que acababa de salir. -¿Algún día se terminaran los problemas entre nosotros Kanon?

* * *

Eileen cerró los ojos instintivamente, protegiéndolos de la tierra que se había levantado con el último movimiento realizado dentro de la arena. Se llevo la mano a los ojos tallándolos ya que no había servido de nada cerrarlos.

-Por eso te dije que nos quedáramos arriba. – La pelirroja hizo un puchero admitiendo que el mayor tenía razón. Coloco las manos en la orilla de la grada donde estaba sentada antes de impulsarse para ponerse de pie, tan pronto lo hizo dos pares de manos la sujetaron de cada hombro y acabo sentada en el mismo lugar.

-No, no, no pequeña si te levantas de esa forma estando tan cerca de la pelea te llevaras una buena sacudida de parte de Shaina. – agrego Milo.

-Yo no estoy allá en medio.

-Estática.-sentencio el griego menor acercando su mano a uno de los mechones rojizos que colgaban al lado del rostro de la chica, atrayéndolos con la carga eléctrica que Milo traía en la mano. No era para menos, la Italiana había usado su técnica especial al menos tres veces cerca de ellos, claro que a los dorados no les afectaba en nada pero simplemente quiso evitar cualquier inconveniente.

El grito de Geist atrajo de nuevo la atención a la arena, pero no pudieron realmente ver nada más que mas tierra y polvo volando por todos lados. Cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver a la morena tirada en el piso respirando con dificultad, mientras Shaina estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella. Unos segundos más y le tendió la mano a la chica en el piso ayudándole a incorporarse, Shaina le dirigió una mirada decidida y la peli verde se alejo da morena, despidiéndose con el gesto, curiosamente encaminándose al par de peculiares espectadores, a unos cuantos metros. Milo se levanto con parsimonia sacudiéndose el polvo en el proceso.

-Así que tú eres la pelirroja que están cuidando los gemelos. –menciono la Italiana cruzándose de brazos a unos pasos de ellos.

-Ah…-la cual se incorporo rápidamente algo nerviosa, evidentemente era una mujer bastante peligrosa la que tenía enfrente, nada que ver con las doncellas que recorrían silenciosamente las Doce casas.

-Porque tan agresiva mujer, te vas arrugar más rápido.-comento con sorna el escorpión

-Siempre tan encantador Milo.

-Por su puesto.

-Ya veo, que hacen aquí abajo, Athena ya está de regreso y tú sigues vagando.

-¡Hey!, no estoy vagando estoy acompañándola para que no le pase nada malo.

-Claro contigo alrededor, está más que segura.-comento sarcástica.

-Muy gracioso Shaina, pero sabes que es cierto, conmigo está muy segura.-alego el griego mientras se señalaba así mismo inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Shaina suspiro llevándose una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza, dio el par de pasos que la separaban de Eileen y la tomo de la mano.-Ven acompáñame o te volverá loca.-dijo mientras la jalaba guiándola a fuera de la arena del coliseo.

-Espera Shaina, Kanon la dejo conmigo.

-Entonces dile que se está conmigo. – sentencio ignorándole.

-¡Ahrrggg… mujeres! Siempre hacen lo que se les pega en gana.-una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro de Milo antes de dar la vuelta y caminar rumbo a Doce casas.

Eileen se dejo raptar técnicamente, mientras Shaina la alejaba del coliseo y de las zonas que había visitado en el Santuario, caminaba distraída tratando de prestar atención por los lugares que le llevaban hasta que un rato después llegaron a una pequeña zona medio boscosa con un par de antorchas encendidas, cruzaron entre ellas por lo que era un camino marcado por el uso y el paso del tiempo.

Al final estaba la zona que hasta hace poco estaba prohibida para los Santos, el territorio de las amazonas, no era ni remotamente parecido a las doce casas, pero tampoco al resto del Santuario eran pequeñas edificaciones de de diversos tamaños. En la parte más alejada se encontraba un pequeño Templo de mármol rectangular con un remate semicircular adornado con infinidad de columnas. El centro de purificación era una mínima copia de la Fuente de Athena donde las amazonas curaban sus heridas y descansaban, sin tener que preocuparse por los Santos. El lugar era enteramente nuevo, Athena-Saori había insistido en que sus amazonas necesitaban un lugar privado para ellas, a pesar de que ya no tenían que preocuparse por la ley de la máscara. Declarando que ellas lo merecían dando punto final a la discusión que eso había generado con Shion, y el cual había tenido que admitir que en realidad algo así les había hecho falta antes.

Shaina guio a Eileen hasta una pequeña casa que evidentemente le pertenecía no era un lugar muy glamoroso teniendo en cuenta que eran amazonas, pero lucia bastante más ordenada que cualquiera de las habitaciones de los dorados.

El pequeño lugar contaba con una improvisada cocina si se le podía decir de esa manera a la pequeña chimenea que servía para cocinar, una mesa y un par de sillas, al fondo del lugar estaba un par de camas individuales, un buro y una cómoda.

Eileen se quedó de pie en la entrada mientras Shaina camino hasta la cómoda y comenzó a sacar algo de ropa limpia con la que cambiarse. Abrió otro cajón y saco un par de toallas, revolvió un poco entre la ropa buscando algo, cerro el cajón y abrió otro saco varias piezas de ropa y las extendió en la cama.

-Escoge lo que quieras.- dijo finalmente Shaina volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Que escoja?, ah esto… yo no es necesario, estoy bien así yo…

-Disculpa que sea tan ruda, es una vieja costumbre. Soy Shaina de Ophycus, Amazona de Plata.-dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella, tendiéndole la mano.

-Eileen, mi nombre es Eileen.- contesto respondiendo el gesto.

-Bien Eileen creo que te sorprendí un poco allá, ¿no es verdad? pero no tienes por qué preocuparte.-

-Eres muy amable y muy fuerte.

-En este lugar en necesario ser fuerte para vivir el día a día. Ninguno de ese par de idiotas te ha dado nada ropa para cambiarte, bueno aunque supongo que no tienen nada ropa de mujer.

-Ja ja ja, ¿sería raro que tuvieran no crees?.

-Si tienes razón.

-Anda vamos, necesitas una ducha y un cambio de ropa para que andes más cómoda en este lugar.

-No hablas en serio o si.

-Si hablo en serio, además estas cubierta de polvo.-menciono señalándole a Eileen la tierra en la nariz, la pelirroja se sonrojo y se tallo la cara sin mucho éxito.

-De acuerdo.

-Escoge lo que quieras entonces.-señalo la Italiana a la ropa abandonada en cama.-Algo cohibida se acerco y tomo un par de prendas, un blusa sin mangas blanca y unas mallas negras.

Un par de golpes en la puerta les interrumpió, la peli verde se acerco a abrirla topándose con un rostro familiar.

-Marín.

-Shaina, Argol me dijo que…- Aquila se quedo callada al notar la presencia de la otra chica dentro del lugar.- Tú eres…

-¿Ya se conocen?

-No.- mencionaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Me lo imagine. Marín ella es Eileen, es la chica de la que nos platicaron.

-Marín de Aquila Amazona de Plata.

-Je, je, todas las amazonas son de plata. –Ambas voltearon a verse cómplices antes de comenzar a reír.

-Disculpa es solo que, son costumbres del Santuario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿te perdiste? Shaina porque no la llevas de regreso a las doce casas.

-Ella me trajo.-alego metiéndose en la pregunta.

-¡Que! Shaina, estás loca Saga y Kanon.

-Tranquila estaba con Milo en el coliseo hace rato, cuando estaba entrenando con Geist.

-¿Entrenando?- Pregunto la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-¡Milo! Por Athena…. Shaina; y que dijo al respecto.

-Nada inteligente.

-Shaina.

-Tranquila Marín no es para tanto, siempre puedes decirle a Aioria que nos ayude.

-Aioria-dijo la pelirroja volteando de una a la otra.

-Porque tendría que decirle a Aioria al respecto.

-¡Ah!, tu eres la novia de Aioria, la chica de la cual siempre habla.-la risa de Shaina no tardó en hacerse presente en la habitación, mientras Marín no atinaba a poder callarla.

-¡Shaina!

-No me mires a mi yo no dije nada.

-Lo siento… yo.-alego apenada al ver la reacción de la japonesa.

-Si habla de ella, es solo que Marín es tímida para los asuntos referentes a Aioria.-Marín no contesto ni agrego nada estaba roja como tomate y no atinaba a decir algo para salir de lio.-Bah dejémoslo así. Marín no tienes algo que le pueda quedar a Eileen, ese montón de idiotas no sirven para nada.

-¿Quieres ropa?-contesto algo indecisa.

-Sí, algo con lo que pueda andar más cómoda aquí, no puede andarse paseando por todos lados con esa faldita.

-No tiene nada de malo. Además ella no es una Amazona.

-Marín se nota que no conoces a los hombres, no todos son como Aioria.

-Shaina nadie en su sano juicio querrá problemas con los gemelos.

-Eso es verdad, pero de todas maneras necesitara algo ¿no crees?

- Iré a traer algo.

-Iremos a las termas, nos vemos allá.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Marín antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Termas?

-Si deseas una ducha puedes tomarla también.

Después de que juntaron la ropa, y algunas otras cosas, las dos chicas salieron del lugar dirigiéndose al Templo de mármol al fondo del lugar.

En el lugar había varias amazonas y doncellas, el lugar no solo está dedicado a la curación, estaba dividido en varias secciones, donde contaban con un pequeño comedor, una pequeña biblioteca, una estancia y los aseos, los cuales tenían tres partes, la sala de curación, las duchas y las termas; la cuales tenían también propiedades curativas.

La italiana acompaño a Eileen a las duchas, tras salir decidió darse un baño en las termas, mientras que la pelirroja la esperaba en el salón secaba su cabello, Marín llego con una túnica y unas sandalias. Eileen que ya traía puesta la playera sin mangas se puso encima la túnica y las sandalias que le llevo Marín. Colocando el llamativo cinturón de piedras y oro encima de la túnica.

Shaina salió un rato después topándose con que ambas pelirrojas charlaban animadamente acomodadas en las escaleras del templo. No tardo en unirse a ambas, pasaron buena parte de la mañana charlando en el lugar interrogándose mutuamente, mientras que las plateadas preguntaban por ella, Eileen hacia preguntas respecto al Santuario y los gemelos, que incomodaban visiblemente al par de Amazonas. Contestaron mutuamente con lo que sentían no afectaría el punto de vista contrario, para después cambiar de charla nuevamente.

* * *

Saga llego a Géminis un rato después, con la plática y los recuerdos frescos en la mente, camino mecánicamente hasta el interior del piso residencial buscando a Eileen, se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficiente alterado cuando después de recorrer todo el piso, recordó que Kanon se la había llevado en la mañana después de que el salió para recoger a Athena.

Se apoyo contra una de las columnas apoyando la frente en la fría piedra, cerro lo ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, Aioros lo había dejado bastante alterado, con las rápidas conclusiones que había sacado, y lo peor del caso es que el mismo era el culpable de los comentarios del arquero.

Gruño algo exasperado se enderezo, y camino a la salida encontrándose con el responsable del insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos.

El menor paso de largo, había visto a Saga pero decidió ignorarlo al verlo cabizbajo, eso nunca era una buena señal, no para él al menos.

-Kanon.

El mencionado maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía interés en soportar el mal humor de su hermano, se detuvo y dio la vuelta encarando al otro.

-Que sucede.

-¿Dónde está Eileen?

-Buena pregunta, yo también quiero saberlo. – El mayor lo observo dándole la oportunidad al otro de continuar.- Se había quedado con Milo en el coliseo pero ya no están, Mu me dijo que Milo está en Escorpio. - El mayor no contesto, ni comento nada, tampoco se movió, lo cual llamo la atención de Kanon.- ¿Sucedió algo allá arriba?

-No en realidad, Shion quiere que nos reunamos en el salón, principal y quiere que Eileen vaya.

-Bueno, ya sabes dónde está, puedes recogerla de regreso. -dijo el menor cambio la dirección en la que iba.

-No piensas ir por ella.

-Si la vas a llevar con Shion, no tiene caso que suba en vano.

-Kanon, hay reunión.

-Ya escuche. Ve solo.-contesto arisco, el mayor le siguió con la mirada, normalmente lo hubiera llevado arrastrando si era necesario, pero no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo, realmente no estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer en ese momento, escucho el portazo en clara señal de que no quería que lo fuera a fastidiar.

Saga dio la vuelta y se dirigió al octavo Templo, aunque se topó con Milo mucho antes de llegar allá; el bicho disfrutaba del medio día haciéndole ver su suerte a Aioria, Sagitario estaba en el lugar, y era lo último que el gemelo quería en ese momento, sin embargo no tenia alternativa.

El mayor se acerco al pequeño grupo de dorados, siendo recibido con un par de sonrisas y una mirada bastante seria de parte del Arquero.

-Ya nos informaron Saga, no tienes que preocuparte por ello.-menciono el escorpión adelantándose.

-En realidad, Milo vine a buscar a Eileen.

-Pues esta con Kanon.-menciono con una socarrona sonrisa, que se vio borrada por dos buenos coscorrones de parte de los castaños, al ver que Saga arqueaba una ceja. –¡Creen que no me duele o que!-

-Me acabo de topar con Kanon y dijo que estaba contigo Milo.

-¡Ah! está bien, ¿que no pueden aguantar una broma? Se la llevo Ophycus.-señalo serio.-

-¿Shaina? ¿Por qué?

-No sé esa mujer es un misterio, tal vez la encontró lo suficientemente adorable para convertirla en su pupila.-alego rascándose el mentón, mientras tres pares de ojos le observaban de mal humor. –¡Oh! Venga no se pongan así, no se la comerá.

Saga se pasó la mano por la cara frotándose los ojos, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el arquero.

-Aioria ve por ella, deben de estar en recinto de las Amazonas.

-¡Que! ¿Yo porque?

-¿No te conviene ir a ver a Marín? -Agrego Sagitario tentando al menor, el cual se quedo quieto con las mejillas sonrojadas, volteo a ver de Milo, a su hermano y después a Saga, volvió a ver a Aioros y gruño.

-Hermanos manipuladores.-se quejo el León, para disponerse a bajar de todas formas, Milo comenzó a reír ante el asunto.

-Milo, acompáñalo.

-Aioros hace mucho calor, olvídalo.

-Se va quedar allá con Marín, ve por Eileen y tráela de regreso, es tu responsabilidad.-sentencio el arquero mientras le señalaba la escalera al escorpión.

-Ustedes dos abusan de su autoridad.-replico antes de seguir al León.

El gemelo observaba de soslayo a Sagitario no muy seguro de lo que vendría a continuación, el otro se había deshecho del par más joven con bastante facilidad y solo se le ocurría un motivo para esa acción.

-Saga

Lo seguiría atormentando, el mayor volteo el rostro enfocando la vista en el par de iris azules que le taladraban preguntando todo y nada.

-¿Sucedió algo?

La pregunta descoloco al mayor puesto que no la venia venir, interrogo al otro de la misma manera antes de permitir que sus cuerdas vocales lo hicieran más contundentemente.

-¿Algo?

-Disculpa por lo de hace rato, es que me sacas de quicio muy fácilmente-dijo Sagitario esquivando por fin la mirada esmeralda. Se acomodo en las escaleras y le hizo una señal al otro para que lo imitara, Saga lo pensó un momento antes de imitarle.

- Ya lo sé ¿cómo arreglarlo?

-¿Porque está enfadado Kanon hoy?

¿Qué te hace pensar que está enfadado?- pregunto Saga imaginando la posibilidades.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco mayor control de mi cosmo y lo he notado algo alterado desde en la mañana y hace rato bueno.

-No quiere ir a la reunión, por eso subí a buscar a Eileen.

-Saga.

-No quiero discutir de nuevo con él.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-Tengo que hacer que suba.

-Dile a Eileen que lo lleve, seguro que ella lo convence.- Agrego Sagitario con una enorme sonrisa. -Si no funciona siempre puedo ayudarte a arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.

-De acuerdo pero le diré que fue tu idea. –sentencio Saga con travesura.

-Lo que quieras con tal y se te quite lo amargado. Vamos por lo menos debemos de bajar a Aries para que funcione.

* * *

Milo volteo a ver por encima de su hombro tan disimuladamente como pudo, Eileen caminaba a su lado algo introvertida, habían ido por ella tal y como les había pedido Sagitario, pero Milo comprobó que el mayor conocía de sobra al León, Aioria había comenzado a charlar tan tranquilamente con Marín que pareciera que se quedaría ahí toda la tarde; fastidiado insistió a la pelirroja de dejarles, y comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo a pesar de eso, Milo sabía que Aioria tendría que seguirles para subir al Templo principal de todas formas.

Se detuvo para comprobar que les seguían solo para encontrarse con una acaramelada escena, el Escorpión bufo y maldijo por lo bajo el haber dejado que Aioria viniera en primer lugar, fastidiado volvió la vista a Eileen, que también se había detenido y observaba a la pareja detrás de ellos.

Volteo la cabeza con un movimiento rápido y clavo la mirada en el piso, el peli azul que la observaba arqueo una ceja intrigado; solo tuvo que volver a la vista a león y al águila para deducir que fue lo que paso. Un beso.

Harto se agacho para confrontar a la pelirroja, la cual le rehuyó la mirada, aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba, sonrió divertido y acerco a ella; la tomo de la cintura y la puso sobre sus hombros, logrando que Eileen entrara en pánico.

-¡Aioria! Nos vemos allá arriba.

Dio la vuelta siguió el camino, tomando un atajo entre el bosque y las diversas formaciones, montañosas, Milo aprovecho la oportunidad para lucirse. Dando grandes saltos, permitiendo que Eileen tuviera otra vista del santuario.

Minutos después estaban de regreso en las Doce casas, donde Sagitario y Géminis observaban a Kiki practicando con Mu, Escorpión apareció en el rango visual de los tres dorados apostados en Aries, miraron intrigados a Milo, que aun cargaba a Eileen sobre los hombros, solo hasta que se encontraron cerca comprobaron que venían discutiendo.

-Te estoy diciendo que me bajes.

-¡Esta bien! Y es entretenido.

-¡Milo!-chillo Eileen y volteo a pedir auxilio a los otros tres dorados que observaban divertidos la escena. –¡No se estén burlando y bájenme!

-Eso se ve divertido.- intervino Kiki entusiasmado.

-¡Que no! No tengo tres años.

-Yo tampoco tengo tres años, pero se ve genial- insistió Kiki

-¡Kiki no le ayudes!-protesto la pelirroja.

-Milo bájala.-intervino por fin Aioros.

-No quiero. -respondió cortante el peli azul, alejándose de Aioros.

Saga dio un par de pasos retándole con la mirada a llevarle la contraria a él.

-¿Porque todos son tan amargados? –dijo antes de dejar que Saga bajara a Eileen.

-Porque te pedí que me bajaras cuando salimos del bosque.-dijo enfadada dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero te ahorraste caminar todo el camino.

-A mí me gusta caminar. Y yo no te pedí que me cargaras.

Solo entonces notaron el cambio de indumentaria en la chica.

-Luces como una amazona.-agrego Kiki jovial.

-¡No!-pronuncio inmediatamente para voltearse e inmediatamente dirigirse a la entrada de Aries. Al ver la reacción los otros voltearon a ver amenazantes a Milo.

-¿Milo que le hiciste? está muy enojada.-intervino Aries después de notar como Kiki iba tras la pelirroja.

-¡Yo! – exclamo dando un par de pasos atrás alejándose de Aioros que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos al lado de Saga. – Yo no hice ni le dije nada, la culpa de todo la tienen Shaina y Aioria, reclámenle a ellos. Yo solo la fui a traer de regreso.

-Shaina

-Aioria.

Dijeron Saga y Aioros, antes de sujetar de un brazo cada uno al Escorpión.

-Shaina tuvo la idea de la ropa y cuando Aioria la vio dijo que se parece a Marín, por eso está molesta.

Los mayores voltearon a verse entre sí, antes de soltar a Milo, el cual se dejo caer al piso antes de que lo volvieran a atrapar.

-Porque se desquitan conmigo.

-Par de malos amigos.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que fuera tu amigo Milo. –Sagitario tuvo que tragarse la risa al ver el rostro de Milo, ante lo dicho por Saga, el gemelo por su parte dio la vuelta alejándose del lugar, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa cómplice a Aioros.

-Saga, espera.

-Saga tiene razón Milo, en qué momento te dijimos que éramos amigos.- tras lo cual el arquero se retiro del lugar siguiendo a los otros tres que ya estaban dentro de Aries, inmediatamente Milo volteo a ver a Mu, el cual dio un par de pasos atrás al ver la expresión del escorpión.

-Miii…lo, sabes que solo lo hacen para fastidiarte.

-Pero… -dijo para sí el peli azul, mientras veía el piso.

-Vamos Milo ya se les pasara.

-Se les pasara ¿qué?

-Aioriaaa, todo es tu culpa.-dijo antes de comenzar a discutir con el león.

Mu, que se había escurrido aprovechando la oportunidad se acerco a los dos mayores, que reían ante la infantil escena de los otros dos.

-No deberían haber hecho eso, se desquitara con Aioria.

-No te preocupes Mu. Le hace falta un poco de ejercicio. ¿Nos vamos?

Mu sonrió condescendiente siguiéndoles.

-¿Qué tal si terminan su discusión después?-pregunto Aioros despeinando a Kiki.

-No estamos discutiendo.-dijeron al unisonó los dos pelirrojos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya que tengo un favor que pedirle a Eileen.

-¿A mí?

-Sí. Quiero que vayas A Géminis y lleves a Kanon al Templo principal.

-¿Porque yo?

-Porque esta de mal humor; y a ti no te dirá nada, además Athena y el Patriarca quieren conocerte. Que dices.

Mil disculpas, se supone que no tardaria tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero Omega tiene la culpa.

Tenia escrita la primera parte, hasta donde terminan las burbujas. Y esto fue escrito esta ultima semana perdon!  
Gracias por los reviews, siempre animan a escribir a uno.

Y antes de que se me olvide Feliz Navidad.

Ya tengo escrito una buena parte de Deck of Cards que va con este capitulo.

Espero que nos leamos pronto! Si no Feliz Año nuevo!

No hay adelanto del capitulo no deje nada guardado.


	11. Capitulo XI Hilo

Capitulo XI. Hilo

Eileen entro corriendo al piso residencial de Géminis, separándose de Saga y el resto de los dorados que le seguían, alcanzo a escuchar al Escorpión celeste, mientras este se quejaba con el mayor de los gemelos, cerró la puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente por el pasillo que le conduciría a las habitaciones, entro sin preocupaciones a la habitación del menor, logrando que este se sobre saltara.

-Eileen, por los dioses no me des esos sustos niña.-menciono, al tiempo en que se incorporaba y se dirigía velozmente al baño, mientras se sujetaba la muñeca derecha, tratando de evitar que la chica le viera.

La pelirroja se acerco inmediatamente deteniéndolo, lo sujeto del brazo al notar el líquido carmesí salir de una herida reciente y aparentemente profunda.

-¿Que te paso?

-No, es nada fue un pequeño accidente.

-Mentiroso.

El mayor le evito la mirada, volteando a ver otro punto en la habitación, estaba algo enfado consigo mismo, no esperaba que la pelirroja entrara como el torbellino que era y lo descubriera. Hizo una mueca de dolor y volvió su atención al corte que era inspeccionado por la pelirroja, con bastante interés.

De pronto se vio arrastrado literalmente hacia el lugar que pensaba huir, Eileen lo llevo hasta el lavabo, no con mucho esfuerzo, comenzando a inspeccionar todo el lugar, ante la mirada del mayor.

-¿Tienes algodón o vendas?.-el mayor rodo los ojos buscando en su cabeza la información requerida.

-Debe de haber algo en la habitación de Saga.- tan pronto termino la pelirroja desapareció del lugar.

Kanon suspiro enfocándose nuevamente en la herida, volvió a examinarla con más interés del normal, no encontrando nada fuera de lo normal, abrió la llave y metió la mano al chorro del agua, frotando la herida, cambiando rápidamente el agua de color.

-¡No!

-¿Qué?, la estoy limpiando.

-No seas tan tosco Kanon.

-¡Oye! Eileen espera.

Aunque no le prestaron mayor atención, Eileen estaba ocupada limpiando diligentemente la herida de una forma bastante más suave, que lo que Kanon hacia al frotar la herida con la otra mano.

-Yo no soy buena curando las heridas, la que sabe hacerlo es Haila.- El mayor alzo una de la cejas escéptico.

-Para no serlo lo haces bien.

-Adulador.- dirigiéndole una mirada que le mayor no supo interpretar.

-Mmmm...

Eileen le ignoro mientras cerraba la llave del agua, comenzó a secar la herida con el algodón que había encontrado. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado volvió a confrontarlo.

-No te muevas.- le ordeno técnicamente.

El gemelo iba a protestar cuando aquella cerró los ojos, colocando una mano bajo de la muñeca sosteniéndola y dejando la otra mano arriba de la herida, a una corta distancia de esta.

-_Watter Leben_- Susurro, un resplandor verde apareció en sus manos, Kanon observaba atónito el brillo alrededor de su muñeca, era muy diferente al cosmo, sintió la muñeca completamente helada y el resplandor desapareció en ese instante.

-Genial.- dijo el peli azul alzando la muñeca examinándola, completamente cerrada y sin una sola marca del corte, su fascinación duro poco, porque la pelirroja le volvió arrebatar la muñeca, mientras la vendaba con sumo cuidado.

-Listo.- dijo al terminar, sonriéndole al gemelo para después salir del lugar.

Kanon no le siguió inmediatamente, observaba la muñeca vendada, sentía aun el intenso frio en ella, reacciono siguiendo a Eileen, o al menos eso intento, ya que no estaba en recamara, salió de esta caminando por el pasillo, se detuvo cuando escucho el ruido de objetos caer. Dio la vuelta en dirección de la recamara de Saga.

Entro a la habitación topándose con Eileen a unos pasos sentada en el piso frotándose la cara, alrededor de ella estaban los objetos de la caja de primeros auxilios, que no tenía en realidad gran cosa, porque había tirado, vendas, algodón y mas vendas.

Kanon se acerco a ayudarle a incorporarse, pero aquella negó la ayuda ofrecida, y comenzó a guardar lo que había tirado. El mayor no tardo en apoderarse de una de las vendas y comenzó a enredarla, para luego dársela a la pelirroja, la cual la recibió y la guardo, cuando tuvo todo ordenado de nuevo se dirijio al baño y la guardo en el pequeño closet.

-¿Que te paso?

-Nada.- sentencio inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm… entonces no te importara que le diga a Saga.-dijo dando la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué demonios? Crees que puedes chantajearme a mí.

-Yo no dije nada de chantaje, dije que le iba a decir a Saga.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras no tienes pruebas- dijo cruzándose de brazos- además que te hace pensar que me importa lo que diga Saga.-termino subiendo el tono de voz más de lo normal, molesto continuo.- No me importa lo que crea Saga, Shion, Milo o la misma Athena. –

Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya, Eileen escucho el portazo y supo que no había escogido la mejor opción. Bueno que le funcionara con su hermana no significaba que le funcionaria con Kanon. Subió a la cama de Saga y se sentó abrazando sus piernas, temerosa observo a su alrededor.

-Espero que no sea lo que pienso.- dijo tras lo cual se dejo caer de lado en la cama aun abrazando su piernas, había olvidado por completo la razón del porque había entrado a Géminis.

Saga se había quedado fuera de Géminis; lucia como un león enjaulado, dando vueltas en el lugar; Aioros le había obligado a hacerlo y estaba terminando con su poca paciencia. El arquero le veía sentado en las escaleras, si no salían pronto el mayor haría un agujero en el piso, este levanto la vista rebuscando dentro de Géminis con la mirada, frunció el ceño al sentir lo que reconoció como la energía de la pelirroja.

El mayor de los gemelos se acerco al Arquero para refutarle que les dejaran, cuando noto la molestia en este, sin decir nada un ademan idéntico apareció en su rostro y dio la vuelta adentrándose en Géminis. Camino entro los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano giro la manija pero no pudo entrar, tenía el seguro puesto.

-Kanon. – llamo.

En el interior el menor de los gemelos se removió en la cama tapándose la cara con la mano, giro sobre si hasta quedar de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta volvió a llamarle, Kanonse incorporo, sabia de sobra que si no abría el otro tiraría la puerta o si acabaría con la cerradura, camino lentamente y abrió la puerta en el momento en el que otro aparentemente iba a ¿tocar?

Kanon observaba a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos, evidentemente más molesto que antes, el mayor desvió la mirada al interior de la habitación buscando a la pelirroja.

-No está aquí.-dijo Kanon al notar la mirada de Saga perdida a su espalda. –Está en tu recamara.- le dio la espalda dirigiéndose de nuevo al interior, con la esperanza de que otro le dejara en paz. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió la mano de aquel sujetándolo del brazo.

-¿Porque estas tan molesto hoy?- y realmente fue una pregunta sincera, Saga no estaba seguro del porque el otro estaba enfadado.

-No es nada.-dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Kanon, sabes que tienes que ir a la reunión.

-Ya lo sé.-dijo el menor jalando el brazo para soltarse y encarándole. – En todo caso me preocupa más que es lo que te ocurre a ti. – el mayor tuvo que aguantar el impulso de dar un paso atrás. – Tu también estas de mal humor hoy, y además conozco esa mirada.

El rostro del mayor entonces se torno serio, tratando de esconder lo que el otro podía ver fácilmente, Kanon le reto con la mirada unos instantes antes de decidir que era suficiente.

-Ya voy- dijo dando la vuelta, solo para ir a cerrar uno de los cajones de la cómoda donde tenía algo de ropa. Saga se removió inquieto al verlo entrar y solo se relajo cuando aquel salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dirigiéndole una mirada al otro, con una especie de advertencia sobre entrar a su habitación.

Camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose afuera de Géminis, con Saga detrás de él, se toparon con Aioros en la sala, al ver aparecer a los gemelos una sonrisa surco su rostro, la cual se borro al darse cuenta de que faltaba algo.

-Vamos Aioros ya es tarde.

-Saga

-¿Qué?

-Eileen. –el mayor se quedo inmóvil, para después dar vuelta en sus talones.

El menor se vio tentado a detenerlo e ir el por ella, pero se arrepintió, sabia de sobra que lo que fuera a pasar pasaría, además tenía que admitir que ir a por ella, para evitar que se quedase a solas con su hermano, le haría parecer que tenía miedo de lo que le dijera, dio la vuelta pasando de largo junto al Arquero.

Aioros no dudo en seguir a Kanon a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos que traía el gemelo; Kanon lo observo de reojo y lo dejo pasar ignorándole, el otro fue tras él aparentemente divertido.

- Kanon, crees que después podamos hablar tu y yo a solas.- el gemelo se paró en seco y volteo a enfrentarle.

-¿De que se supone que tengo que hablar contigo Arquero?-contesto arisco.

-Porque siempre de tan mal humor- el peli azul emitió un gruñido como respuesta. -¿Hablaste con Saga?

-¿Que tiene que ver Saga?-el arquero no contesto de inmediato.

-Te lo diré cuando estés más calmado.

-No juegues conmigo Arquero.

-¡Oh!, vamos Kanon relájate un poco. – dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda, consiguiendo que este se crispara.

-Serás…

-Me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien.-comento el mayor de los gemelos entrando en escena con un tono sarcástico que solo capto el otro peli azul.

El gemelo menor frunció el ceño molesto, iba a protestar; cuando la pelirroja lo tomo de brazo jalándole en el proceso. Este refunfuño algo, que la chica ignoro, sacándolo de Géminis, bajo la velocidad al notar que el otro par caminaba tranquilamente sin perseguirles, se quedaron detenidos al pie de las escaleras de Géminis a Cáncer.

-Te volviste loca.

-No le dije nada.- soltó inmediatamente, con la mirada escondida por el flequillo

-Lo sé no tienes que decirlo.-la pelirroja no contesto.-Escucha si lo que quieres es meterme en líos solo llega con esa cara allá arriba y… que va con que Saga vea la cara que tienes será suficiente.

-No.-fue solo un hilo de voz lo que se escucho, en cambio dos brillantes surcos plateados recorrieron las mejillas de la pelirroja. Kanon suspiro.

-Escucha… lo siento. Es solo que no quiero involucrar a Saga, en todo lo que me está pasando, es algo complicado. Tal vez no lo parece pero nuestra relación no es como la tuya con tu hermana. –El gemelo la despeino tratando de que dejase de llorar.

-Perdón.

-Olvidalo, quieres. –Aquella afirmo con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba los ojos. -Gracias. No es tan sencillo como parece sabes pero tratare de arreglar algo. De acuerdo.-Ella sonrio en respuesta.

-Kanon…Sobre la herida.

-No te preocupes fue un pequeño descuido.

-No.

-Eileen.

-Yo sé que eso no es un corte normal. – aquel le observo serio.

-¿Cómo?

-Siento una energía.

-Vamos estas exagerando

-Kanon… te dije que no soy buena cerrando heridas.

-Pero que dices si quedo perfecta.

-Se volverá abrir…

-¿Por qué?

-Te dije que no soy buena curando heridas.-comento antes de desviar la mirada.

-Entonces esperemos a que eso pase.-ella le dirigió una mirada preocupada.-Anda Athena nos espera.

-Por cierto de donde sacaste eso.

-¿Qué?

-La ropa

-Shaina y Marín.

-¡Oh! entonces hay una nueva amazona.-

-¡Tu también!

-No aguantas una broma.-

-Te estás desquitando

-Claro que no.

-A ese idiota le gusta fastidar a todo mundo. –Solto el mayor de los gemelos al verlos caminar de nueva cuenta subiendo las escaleras.

-Al menos ya no está enojado. –El gemelo no contesto- sigues preocupado por eso Saga.-aquel solo soltó el leve gruñido o algo parecido.

-¿Porque han de ser tan cabezas duras los dos?

-Aioros, no es gracioso.-contesto Saga, tratando de cortar con el tema, tenían que darse prisa.

Llevaban al menos media hora dentro del salón principal y la cara de sorpresa era general, salvo por unos cuantos; tras la breve explicación de Shion y de su diosa, todos tenían cara de pasmo. La noticia no era tan mala, pero digamos que lo estaban tomando por el lado dramático.

Shion por su parte estaba entusiasmando de ver a sus niños reunidos, y a pesar del alboroto general pudo notar que los gemelos lucían tensos.

El patriarca dirigió su mirada magenta al mayor de los gemelos, examinándolo mientras este hablaba con Aioros, pudo notar que le dirigía leves vistazos a su hermano que lucía algo enfurruñado mientras era torturado por Milo. Que no tenia intensiones de soltarlo mientras le hablaba extasiado sobre la pequeña niña que la joven Diosa, les presentaba mientras esta la sostenía en sus brazos.

Se encontraba divertido analizando las reacciones de sus chicos, Dohko de pie a su lado, le animaba a relajarse al notar como Afrodita le había pedido cargar a la pequeña Signa a su Diosa y esta había aceptado gustosa al ver como los dorados comenzaban a reunirse y comentaban entre ellos sobre la nueva residente permanente del Templo principal.

La pequeña les miraba curiosa, examinando con sus brillantes ojos cielo a la orden completa, no estaba asustada, más bien lucia fascinada observando a aquellos hombres enfundados en oro. Signa volteo su mirada a Afrodita sosteniéndose del hombro de la armadura para acomodarse mejor. No se desanimo cuando Mu se la pidió a Afrodita y acabo en los brazos del carnero.

Signa observaba a su alrededor, mientras los dorados hablaban entre ellos, fue Death Mask quien con su burlas al doceavo, el que atrajo su atención. Signa levanto su manita en dirección del cangrejo y fue Mu, el que después de unos momentos le facilito la tarea y comenzó la tortura de Death Mask, que daba un paso atrás cada vez que le acercaban a la niña.

No fue sino hasta que Aldebaran se coloco tras él, que se dio cuenta que lo habían acorralado, Athena-Saori luchaba por no reir, al ver al cuarto custodio atrapado y aparentemente asustado por una pequeña niña.

-Death Mask, no te va a matar.-sentencio Shion con autoridad, fingiendo enfado mientras que los chicos, se divertían aparentemente a sus anchas a costillas de aquel, el mismo Shion lo hacía.

Signa aprovecho la cercanía, para colocar su peso en sus pequeños brazos equilibrándose para sujetar la máscara de Death Mask, aquel suspiro visiblemente aliviado cuando la pequeña se replegó contra Mu con su nueva adquisición. La giro y movió hasta que se sintió conforme con ella, para olvidarla cuando el peli azul se movió de nueva cuenta, alzo sus manitas esta vez pidiendo ser cargada por él.

Aioria sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver como su vecino era torturado por la pequeña niña, el mencionado no tuvo más opción que aceptar que tendría que sostenerle para poder después deshacerse del problema. No sin antes amenazar, gruñir y maldecir tanto en griego como italiano su suerte antes de estirar los brazos para sujetar a la infante.

Se tenso completamente cuando el ligero peso de la peli plateada se añadió a sus brazos, la acerco contra él, mientras ella coloco sus dos manitas apoyadas en su pecho viéndolo hacia arriba, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cáncer estaba tratando de controlarse todo lo posible al ser sometido a tan rigurosa inspección por parte de la pequeña, y es que ese par de ojos azul cielo parecían traspasarlo con la mirada.

Los chicos se habían calmado por orden de Shion y murmuraban en voz baja entre ellos haciendo diversos comentarios, fue Afrodita quien se compadeció de él después de un rato y fue a solucionar el asunto.

-No es tan malo o si. –dijo casual sosteniendo y quitándole a la pequeña Signa. Afrodita se alejo de él, llevándose a la pequeña y a varios de los dorados, que ahora lucian mas entusiasmados con ella.

-Gracias por eso Angelo.-comento Saori-Athena mientras pasaba junto a él, dirigiéndose con la pequeña.

El dorado sonrió levemente en respuesta, Shion le hizo una señal con la cabeza de agradecimiento y aquel aprovecho para escurrirse fuera del salón. Death Mask salió del lugar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerró la puerta suavemente traes topándose con una figura conocida cuando dio vuelta.

Eileen visiblemente aburrida, estaba sentada no muy lejos de la puerta sentada como lo haría Shaka, mientras se entretenía o al menos lo intentaba, dándole golpecitos a una burbuja multicolor de mayor tamaño que las que anteriormente invoco.

Death Mask la observo unos segundos antes de ir a donde estaba; Eileen levanto la vista al sentir la presencia del dorado que se le acercaba y que permaneció de pie a un costado de ella. El mayor levanto la mano, con intenciones de reventar la burbuja que viajaba en dirección al piso, gracias a la fuerza de gravedad.

No tuvo éxito, Death Mask que había pinchado la inocente esfera trasparente, frunció el ceño, lo volvió a hacer con el mismo resultado, desvió la vista a la de joven que veía aun sentada en el piso, topándose con una enorme sonrisa.

- _Gummi Blase_, no se revienta hasta que yo quiera.-

-Ya veo… ¿Qué haces aquí?... bueno ¿Por qué no entraste?

-Saga me dijo que le espera a que el viniera por mí. –dijo mientras atrapaba la burbuja con ambas manos como si fuese una pelota.

Death Mask emitió el leve bufido, y dio un vistazo sobre el hombro, localizando la presencia del mayor de los gemelos en el interior del salón. La relación que Death Mask con Saga era casi nula, solia saludarlo, pero trataba de portarse lo más estoico que podía con el, le generaba diversas sensaciones que aun no podía terminar de asimilar y que prefería dejar de lado hasta que el asunto se resolviera por el mismo. Otro asunto muy diferente era el gemelo menor, al cual fastidiaba cada que podía aunque sabía que jugar ese juego con el peli azul podía volverse peligroso, volvió la vista a la pelirroja en el piso.

-Deja de complicarte la existencia y siéntate un rato estoy aburrida.

-¿Crees que soy tu niñera?

-No, pero creo que no tienes mucho que hacer.

-Que te hace pensar eso _ragazza_, yo no he dicho que no esté ocupado.

-Si estuvieras ocupado ya te hubieras ido y me abrías ignorado, como lo hiciste ayer en la mañana.

-Estabas con Saga.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Death Mask frunció el ceño, inseguro de que contestarle, decidió tomar la salida fácil.

-De acuerdo te hare compañía.-dijo rodando lo ojos hacia arriba para después sentarse frente a ella apoyado en la columna.

La pelirroja le observo un momento tomo la burbuja y la lanzo al aire frente a ella, en dirección de Death Mask, aquel al observar la trayectoria levanto la mano con desgano, aburrido ante lo que sería un pequeño juego de pelota, pero cuando la toco esta estallo como una burbuja normal desasiéndose en el aire. Levanto la vista; inquirió topándose con una sonriente Eileen.

-Lo siento, pero prefiero que me cuentes algo.

-¡No se cuentos de hadas!-contesto tajante, ella rio como respuesta inicial.

-Claro que no. Quiero que me cuentes de ustedes, de Saga y Kanon.

Death Mask decidió que era definitivamente más seguro, sostener a la pequeña niña de cabellos plateados, que tener una charla con la _ragazza_ pelirroja.

+++-0-++++

Aioria cargaba a Signa, mientras su hermano le alborotaba el cabello, molesto le discutía sobre cierta información que aquel había difundido a su Diosa, la cual estaba junto al mayor, tratando por todos los medios de no comenzar a reír, al rememorar lo dicho por el Arquero.

Los dorados comenzaron a dispersarse y salir del salón, en pequeños grupos mientras hablaban entre ellos. Aioria y Aioros acompañaban a su Diosa a dejar a la pequeña a su habitación, mientras seguían platicando o al menos Aioros lo hacía, cuando Shion decidió que todos se habían alejado lo suficiente, le hizo una señal al gemelo mayor; el cual salió del salón y comenzó una pequeña travesía para encontrarse con su protegida, la cual al parecer había desaparecido del lugar.

Saga suspiro, antes de marchar por el pasillo hacia el exterior del templo, mientras tanto Kanon que se había quedado recargado contra la pared, esperaba que Shion comenzara el probable interrogatorio que le tocaba, al ver como los dos mayores hablaban entre ellos. Abrio los ojos cuando sintió que el par le rodeaba.

-Saga ya me dio algunos detalles, pero quiero confirmarlos contigo. –el menor arqueo una ceja.

-Respecto a ¿qué?

-Sobre esa niña.

-¿Eileen? No sé mucho más que Saga.

-Kanon.

-Lo único que sabemos es que "escapo de casa" y no sabe como regresar y nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo hacerlo; Saga la trajo.-concluyo rápidamente el peli azul, tratando de que no le hicieran responsable de eso y zafarse de ese asunto.

Aries y Libra se vieron entre si, al comprobar la respuesta del gemelo, antes de decidirse hablar.

-Kanon, quiero que por favor, le expliques un poco a Shion lo que te ha estado pasando.

-No me pasa nada.

- Dohko me comento que has estado algo mal, quiero que me digas que sucede. –el gemelo frunció el ceño, más molesto al comprobar la insistente mirada magenta sobre él.

-Aunque te lo diga, no creo que puedas hacer algo. ¿Oh?, ¿si puedes Shion?

-¡Kanon! –grito el Libra ante la actitud del gemelo, dando un paso al frente, Shion le detuvo.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden reparar por más que quieran. –comento alejándose de la columna en la que estaba apoyado, sosteniéndole la mirada al Ariano.

-Quiero tratar de arreglarlo.

-Puedes intentarlo con Saga, olvídate de mí; creo que tienes practica de sobra en eso. –Algo se removió en la mirada de él mayor y Kanon le dio la espalda dio un paso para salir de lugar pero Dohko le sujeto la muñeca.

-¿Por qué actúas así?, sabes que lo hacemos porque queremos arreglarlo…

-Quieren arreglar lo que ya no tiene solución.-dijo dando un manotazo soltándose del agarre del otro, encarándole.

-Como puedes saberlo si…

-¡Basta! Quiero hablar contigo más tarde Kanon, cuando te hayas calmado un poco. A solas. – Agrego antes de que cualquiera de los dos replicara algo.

El gemelo que estaba bastante molesto, cambio la expresión cuando sintió que le jalaban insistentemente de la playera. Volteo al piso topándose con la cerúlea mirada de Signa que le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y una clara expresión de tristeza. El peli azul entonces noto una evidente mancha de sangre expandiéndose en los vendajes, donde Dohko le había sujetado.

-Dohko no tenías que ser tan agresivo. – entonces el antiguo gran maestro volteo su mirada en dirección de la voz.

Shion no tuvo que voltear para saber que su Diosa estaba justo a su espalda, y por la expresión de su viejo amigo no estaba sola, el arquero y el león estaban junto a ella; no necesito una explicación para saber que había sucedido; estaban persiguiendo a la pequeña. El par de orbes magenta viajaron a la figura de la pequeña niña que había estado cuidando los últimos días, descubriéndola mientras sujetaba la mano del gemelo menor, algo curiosa y preocupada a la vez. Elevo la vista topándose con un aparentemente tranquilo Kanon, que le observaba algo taimado.

Athena-Saori camino decidida entre el par de mayores sujetando al gemelo de la otra muñeca jalándole suavemente, indicándole con esta simple acción que le siguiera, el peli azul no dudo en seguirle, sabia de sobra que era lo mejor, así se deshacía de los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero que le digan nada a Saga.-comento la Diosa deteniéndose por unos momentos. -Aioros puedes traer a Signa por favor.

-Claro.-contesto risueño, acción que no paso desapercibida para el menor de los gemelos. -Aioria te alcanzo luego.-dijo mientras se encaminaba detrás de su Diosa y el peli azul; salieron del Salón principal dejando a los otros tres en el lugar.

Shion y Dohko se vieron entre sí cómplices, comenzaron un rápido dialogo vía cosmo, evidenciando que el gemelo menor se les había escapado por las justas, y para empeorar el asunto fue la propia Diosa quien lo saco del lugar.

Mientras tanto Aioria lucia tenso… si bien el joven león no dijo nada, era más que obvia la molestia que le causo el hecho de que su hermano le dejase atrás, por lo cual se despidió rápidamente y dio la vuelta saliendo del lugar, mientras refunfuñaba para sí la suerte que tenia.

-Aioria está muy posesivo últimamente con Aioros-comento el chino.

-Lo ha extrañado, sin embargo Aioros no luce muy afectado al respecto.

-Aioria fue el que sufrió su perdida.

-Por cierto Dohko, me sorprende que hayas lastimado a Kanon.

-Yo no fui.

-No es tu estilo, negar ese tipo de asuntos, yo entiendo que te haya sacado de quicio. Pero sabes que Kanon saca a todos de sus casillas y…-Libra le interrumpió.

-Te digo que yo no fui. Si lo sujete, pero no con tanta fuerza.

-Debio haber tenido algún problema… Saga tal vez.

-Han tenido algunas dificultades y Saga bueno no estoy seguro de que decirte al respecto.

-Entonces me decías que… ¿Deuteros?-dijo Shion cambiando de tema.

-Sí.

-Me preocupa bastante.

-Hable con Shaka al respecto y sobre eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo ya que …-Un par de toques en la puerta les alertaron, dejando el tema pendiente para después, la puerta se abrió y Saga se adentro en la habitación seguido de Eileen que lucía algo nerviosa.

Eileen siguió los pasos del mayor de los gemelos, hasta estar frente a Shion y Dohko este último le regalo un sonrisa con el fin de tranquilizarle, sin ningún resultado; Libra supuso que algo debió haber pasado ya que Saga lucia tenso y estaba visiblemente molesto y poco podía ocultar su enfado, tenia los puños cerrados y firmemente apretados.

-"_Si no es uno es otro"_.-le dijo Dohko vía cosmo a Shion.

Shion no contesto ni comento nada, el mayor de los ochenta y ocho lucia imperturbable, examinando visual y cósmicamente a la pelirroja, que al aparecer se ponía aun más nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de la mirada magenta. Eileen le regresaba la mirada de forma indecisa ya que volteaba a asegurarse que el peli azul seguía a su lado; Aries lo noto y le dio un leve vistazo a Géminis, el cual ignoro categóricamente la mirada.

_-"Esta muy molesto".-_por fin le contesto a Libra de la misma manera antes de dirigirse a todos.

-Soy Shion de Aries, actual patriarca de la orden de Athena.-la pelirroja se removió nerviosa en su sitio al ver que el peli verde se la acercaba y dirigió su mirada al piso.-tengo entendido que estas de visita y que pusiste el santuario de cabeza con tu llegada.-comento serio, Eileen levanto la vista inmediatamente para toparse con Shion justo frente a ella, comenzó a balbucear torpemente algo o al menos tuvo la intención de hacerlo, desistió de hacerlo y cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando vio al mayor levantar la mano, los abrió segundos después cuando noto que aquel simplemente coloco la mano sobre su cabeza, le regreso una mirada interrogante, que obligo al mayor a hablar de nueva cuenta. –y creo que te estoy preocupando demasiado; conozco los por menores de tu estancia aquí y solo quiero confirmarte que… eres Bienvenida al Santuario.- solo entonces el mayor le sonrió, la expresión de Eileen cambio regresándole la sonrisa, ya más tranquila.

-Mi nombre es Eileen… yo estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi hasta el momento, quiero que disculpe las molestias que he causado.-dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia.

-No has causado ninguna molestia pequeña. No es así Saga. –invoco al gemelo esperando que este por fin saliera de su estado iracundo.

-Ninguna.-contesto tranquilo, La chica volteo a observarle pero Géminis no le regreso la mirada. Shion sonrió para sí al notar la reacción del peli azul.

-Vayamos a mi despacho, allí podremos conversar más amenamente.-invito al pequeño grupo a seguirle perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

Aioros observaba divertido como el peli azul rechinaba los dientes, mientras su joven Diosa intentaba desinfectar el profundo corte que el gemelo había obtenido, después de unos momentos de tortura, eternos para Kanon; dejo en la mesa el frasco con pigmentación violeta y el trozo de algodón que había estado usando. La pequeña Signa se puso de pie en la piernas de Aioros, al notar el cambio de actividad observaba del otro lado de la mesa como Saori-Athena intentaba torpemente sujetar con una mano, la venda que acababa de tomar mientras la movía alrededor de la mano del peli azul. Kanon por su parte le dirigía una furibunda mirada al castaño que prometía el peor de sufrimientos en el inframundo si este se atrevía a soltar la más leve risita.

Momentos después cuando se sintió satisfecha con la acción de curar al peli azul, la joven Diosa se incorporo tomando los implementos utilizados y colocándolos en la bandeja que una de sus doncellas le había llevado, salió del lugar dejando a los dos hombre solos, ya que la pequeña Signa al ver a la peli morada partir se decidió a seguirle.

-Para todo lo que la Princesa te hizo, me sorprende que no hayas emitido un solo sonido. – el gemelo arqueo una ceja en respuesta.

-Con quien crees que hablas Arquero.-contesto malhumorado.

-No lo tomes a mal Kanon. Sinceramente la Princesa no tiene la más remota idea de cómo tratar el más leve rasguño, que hayas de aguantado todo lo que te puso bueno, merece reconocerse.

El gemelo no le contesto, ciertamente había sido algo desesperante el trato de su Diosa, pero eran pocas la personas que se habían ocupado de él en su vida; no era tan exigente en ese aspecto; sin contar que ha estado en mucho peor estado. Era más que suficiente para él, que ella le hubiera sacado del problema con Shion.

Aioros observo al peli azul meditabundo, realmente esperaba que aquel le saltara con algún comentario sarcástico; al darse cuenta que aquel no lo haría, se atrevió a indagar un poco.

-Kanon… ¿cómo que te hiciste ese corte?-pregunto aprovechando que aquel tocaba superficialmente la venda, al escuchar la pregunta se volvió a verle sin una expresión definida en el rostro. El castaño le sostuvo la mirada; la conocía de sobra… era la misma expresión que usaba Saga cuando sabía algo que el otro no.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo que sabes que no te contestare?

-Nada me asegura que no lo harás.

-A que intentas jugar Aioros… ¿porque tanto interés tan de repente en mi persona?

-No estoy jugando a nada Kanon.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- cuestiono dudoso. – De qué diablos hablas.

-De todo. Yo, bueno… quiero que me disculpes por no hacer nada al respecto. -Kanon le veía intrigado, no muy seguro de que trataba el asunto. – Debi de haberme dado cuenta, hasta Saga lo considera obvio.

-¿Saga?

-Sí, yo bueno lo siento.

-Escucha Arquero no se que hablas.

-De ti. – Kanon frunció el ceño. –Por no haber hecho nada, durante todo ese tiempo, por no haberme dado cuenta de tu presencia aquí en el santuario cuando... – el gemelo soltó una carcajada con lo último.

-Me pides disculpas por no haberte dado cuenta. –comento el peli azul antes de volver a reir.

-Kanon, hablo en serio.- se quejo el castaño ante la mofa del otro, frunció el ceño.

-Oh, vamos no te ofendas Aioros. – comento regalándole una sonrisa de lado, el otro se tenso y continuo tranquilo.

-Lo hago de buena fe y tú te burlas. – replico resentido.

-El problema Arquero es que no sabes con quien tratas. –

-Sé muy bien con quien trato.

-No. Tú no me conoces, piensas que me conoces.

-Si lo hago Kanon. – el gemelo se froto la cara hastiado.

-De acuerdo, me conoces… ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo?, un par de meses quizás; desde que salimos de esa prisión de roca, tan solo han pasado un par de meses. Espera, espera…-dijo el peli azul impidiéndole al otro interrumpirle. – Piensas o crees que me conoces, porque me has visto y hablado más que un par de monosílabos desde entonces.

-¡Si! – exclamo desesperado el castaño.

-¡No!, No te equivoques, tú no me conoces… tú solo conoces a Saga. –Aioros le evito la mirada.- Se realista Aioros. – el otro frunció el ceño.

-Soy realista.-

-Escucha, yo no soy Saga.

-¡Ya sé que no lo eres por todos los dioses!. –contesto el otro enfrentándole poniéndose de pie y tirando la silla en el proceso. Kanon amplió la mórbida sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Bien vamos progresando. –se reacomodo en la silla aprovechando el estado desesperado del otro, el castaño le fulmino con la mirada.- ¡Oh! Esa reacción me agrada.

-Kanon.-siseo Sagitario.

-Bien, ahora que sabes con quien hablas retomemos la plática; tú me estas pidiendo disculpas porque según tu, nunca te diste cuenta de mi existencia hace quince años. –Aioros resoplo soltando el aire que estaba sosteniendo inconscientemente por el enfado.

-¡Así es!-contesto decidido y serio. El menor de los gemelos borro la enorme sonrisa que portaba a esta ese momento y pregunto estoico.

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Como que porque!, porque lo siento. –contesto escandalizado.

-Y porque lo sientes. – Aioros parpadeo un par de veces, y enfoco al gemelo frente a él. Frunció el ceño pensando en una respuesta rápida. – ¿No lo sabes?

-No es que no lo sepa. Lo sé, lo siento, debí de haber estado más atento.

-¿Por qué?, ¿porque era tu deber?

-Si…No, es que yo.

-Mi deber era que nadie supiera de mi existencia en el santuario. –Kanon esbozo una sonrisa amarga.- Aioros, te diré algo... se honesto contigo mismo, no es a mí, a quien le quieres pedir la disculpa… es a Saga.- Sagitario no contesto estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, buscando algo que decir.-Yo si te conozco, siempre les estuve observando, desde lejos, ni siquiera Saga se dio cuenta.

-Yo…

-Tú lo haces por Saga; pero eso a mi hermano no le interesa Aioros deberías de saberlo. Saga solo se preocupa por él y por sus intereses.

-Saga está arrepentido de eso Kanon.

-No digas estupideces.

-Porque no me quieres creer.

-¡Oh!, se supone que te tengo que creer…-comento fingiendo más interés del necesario.- bien que se supone que te tengo que creer, ¿qué Saga está arrepentido de algo en particular?-el castaño sintió un escalofrió al ver la cínica sonrisa pintada en aquel rostro. –al menos estas enterado de los pormenores, de algunas de las peleas y discusiones entre ambos… digo ya que estas pidiendo que te crea y que te disculpe, supongo que como han vuelto a ser tan buenos amigos como eran antes, estas enterado de todos los asuntos relevantes entre ambos.

-No seas tan celoso Kanon.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?, no seas ridículo; solo quiero que me digas, que tanto te dijo Saga. Si es que te dijo algo en realidad, porque la mayor parte de las cosas que me dijo o me hizo, no son tan fáciles de olvidar; lo de la otra noche solo fue para mí un pacto de paz y eso es todo. -Aioros parpadeo confuso sin entender a lo que se refería el gemelo, el cual lo noto y continuo.-Dejemos el asunto ahí Arquero, si no estás enterado, no te metas en el lodo. –comento incorporándose dándole la espalda camino a la salida, Sagitario hizo ademan de seguirle pero ambos se detuvieron al sentir el cosmo de Saga bastante molesto, este se apago momentos después. –Si vas a jugar al héroe, ve a ver que tiene ese tarado.

Aioros no pudo protestar porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, Athena-Saori estaba de regreso, sosteniendo a Signa entre sus brazos, tratando de que dejara de manotear y patalear. Signa se volvió a Aioros y este se acerco a sostenerle.

-Athena, gracias por el vendaje y la curación.- Saori le sonrió amable.

-No fue nada Kanon, ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Seguro.

-Pues eso dice.-menciono la peli morada.

-Si me lo imagine, es muy cabezota.-contesto Eileen entrando al lugar.

-¿Cómo que cabezota?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo le invite.-agrego la japonesa.-Signa nos hizo el favor de encontrarnos.

-Deben de estar enojados.

-No te preocupes, es culpa de Shion.- Aioros bajo a la pequeña al piso y esta se acerco a Eileen corriendo.

-Vamos a jugar.-comento la pelirroja.

-¡Sí!-menciono mientras salía corriendo en dirección de la puerta continua en donde estaban sus cosas.

-Es muy linda. ¿Quieres que la cierre?-comento refiriéndose a Kanon.- seguira sangrando

El peli azul alzo el brazo, descubriendo que la venda se había vuelto a teñir.

-Kanon ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-pregunto preocupada su Diosa, Aioros se acerco curioso un momentos antes estaba bien, Kanon frunció el ceño.

-Tendrás que decirnos, es obvio que eso no lo hizo Dohko. – le instigo el castaño.

-Te han dicho que tienes una enorme bocota.

-Tu hermano suele decírmelo seguido.-

-Está bien, está bien. – Dijo resignado.- pero no creerán.

-Te creeremos si nos dices que pasa. -añadió la peli morada preocupada.

-Eso es de un ataque mágico. – añadió Eileen aparentemente molesta.

-Si lo sabes entonces ¿por qué demonios me preguntas?

-Porque no me dices donde te atacaron.

-¡No se!

-Eileen, ¿a qué te refieres? –inquirió la Diosa.

-Athena, Eileen sabe usar magia.

-Lo sé, Shion ya había hablado conmigo al respecto; Saga también me informo desde que estábamos en Alemania, estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que Eileen llego. – Kanon paso saliva nervioso.-

-_Unsichtbar Gewinde;_ Se usa para la defensa e inmovilizar objetivos, es un hilo transparente sumamente fino y muy fuerte no se rompe fácilmente. –la pelirroja se acerco a Kanon, sujetándole de la muñeca y desbaratando la venda en el proceso. -Es un ataque en su caso en particular.

-¿Quieres decir que entraron en el Santuario?-pregunto Aioros.

-En absoluto.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo?

-_ Unsichtbar Gewinde _puede usarse a una gran distancia, no se necesita estar cerca, una vez que lo lanzas al objetivo se queda unido a él hasta que lo activas.

-¿Se pudo haber enredado simplemente?- menciono esperanzada Saori-Athena.

-No, por eso está causando la herida. Técnicamente la estás haciendo de carnada.-le dijo sincera al mayor.

-No se lo puedes quitar.

-Puedo únicamente cerrar la herida, para quitarle se necesitan dos cosas. Primero lo más fácil saber donde fue que te atacaron, y segundo. Una espada.

-Eso es fácil-dijo sonriente el castaño.- Le decimos a Shura y listo.

-Ni hablar. –Se quejo el gemelo.-

-No seas tan huraño.-

-No soy huraño.- las adolescente se vieron entre sí al ver discutir al otro par, hasta que la pelirroja intervino de nuevo.

-Eso no sirve. – Eileen clavo los ojos en Kanon.-te lo dije, no soy buena en eso, mi hermana podría o Haila.

-¿Por qué?

-El hilo no se ve, salvo que otro objeto con poder mágico se le acerque.

-La cerrare, es lo único que puedo hacer de momento.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo interrogarle.

Kanon le dirigió una furtiva mirada al castaño antes de prestarle atención de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja. Athena y Aioros observaban la brillante luz verde y nadie noto el retorno de la pequeña. Que mirada fascinada el fulgurante resplandor.

Eileen abrió los ojos al sentir un pequeño peso ceñirse a sus piernas. Los adultos le sonrieron al verla; Signa levanto la infantil manita tratando de tocar el brillante resplandor que comenzó a desaparecer, cuando lo logro una brillante aura blanca apareció a su alrededor, Athena-Saori ahogo un grito, mientras que el par de dorados veían absortos el par de relucientes alas, que aparecieron en su espalda, conformadas de energía, poco a poco tomaron forma, como si fueran de un cristal puro y transparente de diversos tonos; un considerable cosmo se elevaba alertando a todos en Santuario.

Wi! Otro capítulo más, este me quedo un poco más largo que el anterior, jiji aquí ya hay un poquito de emoción, el de las amazonas, se puede decir que es un fic transitorio, pero siempre son necesarios, este está un poco más dramático, estoy tratando de que la personalidad de Kanon, sea lo más apegada al original, porque Dioses XD si conocieran al Kanuchis q vive en mi cabeza no lo reconocerían. Aquí está un poco mas amargado mas, pero bueno es la realidad; si los gemelos también se enojan con Eileen al final de cuenta son una par de peligrosos bipolares nop :P

Y Shion todavía no tiene lo que se merece, esperen al siguiente capítulo, y se darán cuenta que todo está muy light. Por cierto ya saben quién es mi pequeña ¿Signa? O todavía no tienen idea. Y el enemigo ya empezó a moverse. :3

El siguiente capítulo tiene mucho Saga-drama jajajajaja ok dejare de comer tanto chocolate pero no prometo nada, espero que el siguiente salga igual de largo que este para avanzar un poco más en la historia. Por favor dejen review! Y comenten! Siii! Athena los enviara al Eliseo por eso!

Y este tiene Omake! Jajaja vayan a Deck of Cards, no es mucho pero es algo que disfrute escribiendo.


End file.
